Genuine Heroine
by SuperGutsyNinja16
Summary: What if Team 7 had a different girl on their team? She's not useless, a Sasuke fangirl, or one to accept defeat. Who would have thought the changes and plot twists would be so drastic and interesting? (Not a Mary Sue, different love triangle, characters develop differently, and plot lines change)
1. Team 7

**AN: There's a poll I would like all of you to vote on if you care at all and if you don't have an account then just leave me a review with your choice. :—).**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Naruto SD. All are owned by TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Disney XD, and Masashi Kishimoto, so please review, favorite, and follow. :—)**

**Warning: I plan to drop the "F" bomb occasionally and other profanity with my OC and the cannon characters because this series is an anime which means: lots of cussing, major violence, short skirts, and big boobs.**

**More Details: There's going to be lots of character development and that doesn't just include my OC. Since Sakura doesn't exist whatsoever and a new character has been thrown in amongst the chaos in a position of a main character that means certain characters are going to develop differently and thus the story line will change significantly.**

**(医療木 美咲 = Iryōki Misaki = healing tree beautiful bloom)**

**Chapter 1: Team 7**

_•Prologue•_

"I can't let you leave!" Misaki shouted with tears frustration flying from her eyes.

She landed the punch right across his face from where she leapt from. She watched as he took the brunt of her strength seemingly unaffected. The boy's eyes were cold and distant, but the girl wasn't going to be deteriorated one bit before she threw another punch with her other fist this time. Her green eyes widened before she started to repeatedly punch him across the face alternating with her fists as they began to back up with each strike.

_What's with him? He's completely unaffected,_ Misaki thought.

The purple haired girl then shut her eyes when she paused her barrage of punches as she was shaking with emotion. All of it just didn't make sense to her.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought you were stronger... Well, if that's all you've got," he said wiping the blood away from his lips and cheeks, "then I guess I don't need it."

"What?" She said as she studied his face.

"Come on, you haven't realized it yet? I'm not using my Cursed Seal," he smirked.

Misaki felt this deep rooted anger broil in her gut at him. She didn't understand how he could remain so calm and tease her like this; it didn't make any sense and it just further pissed her off and continued to hurt her feelings.

"Don't mock me!" She shouted preparing to punch him in the face again, but he caught her fist.

She was shaking with slight anger, shock, and a little bit of sadness. She didn't want any of this to happen and tried to see if she could go back in time if anything could have changed if she did things differently.

"You don't have what it takes, not the strength or the desire. If I just kept wasting my time with you hopeful idiots," he said and then pushed her away and down the statue of Uchiha Madara, "I would have never been able to gain this much power."

He jumped down there too and delivered swift kicks to her gut before landing a particularly hard one causing her to crash to the ground. His back was to her and he choose not to look at her... she was just a simple wall for him to crush in order to get to Orochimaru...

* * *

Our heroine was walking down the street trying to appear as confident as possible. Today was the day that all of the Academy graduates were to be sorted into individual teams. They're the teams that would affect their entire future as ninjas. Misaki could feel sweat prickling at her purple brows.

Wow, she wasn't even in the classroom yet.

Then she spotted her best friend coming out from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They always walk to school together, since she's on her route to the Academy. It only makes sense, so Misaki smiled and waved at her and Ino returned the gesture.

"'Sup Ino?" Misaki asked as she fell into step beside her.

"Nothing much, you?" She replied.

"The sky," the purple haired girl said being a real smart ass.

Ino elbowed her lightly in the ribs for that and the purple haired girl just rolled her eyes at the blonde. Then she started rambling on about Sasuke, as per usual. Miskai really didn't understand how her best friend could have a crush on him. She hated him. In fact she despised his arrogant Uchiha ass. She told Ino this many times before, and she either snaps at her or just laughs. To be honest, she's just grateful that Misaki's not a threat to her important love life.

They arrived at the classroom and Misaki spotted the person who made her heart pound every time she saw him ... Uzumaki Naruto. She couldn't explain it in words, she just liked how he didn't care about what other people think of him. The jinchuriki just did whatever he wanted. Plus, they shared the same goal, to become Hokage. A definite connection.

Also, since Misaki's parents hate Naruto, she liked him even more.

Unfortunately, she had entered the classroom on the wrong side of where she wanted to be, which was the available seat in-between Sasuke and Naruto. Typically, she was on the side nearest Sasuke.

Unperturbed, the purple haired girl walked over there. Her eyes never strayed from what she wanted for a moment. As she approached, however, Sasuke's head lifted ever so slightly from his folded hands.

"Could I—" Misaki started off.

"Go away," he said apathetically.

"I was just going to ask if you could scoot over for a second, so that I can sit next to Naruto," she replied irritably, "but since you're being a jerk I'll just climb around you."

This earned her a few shocked stares, but she didn't care. Misaki just couldn't help not caring anymore; although she probably should give a shit, but certain circumstances occurred and she had to adjust to them.

Anway, Sasuke's eyebrows rose at the implication of Misaki climbing on the desk just to get to the available seat next to Naruto. Perhaps he was wondering if she would really do it or not, but he stopped caring over such trivial things a long time ago as well. Everyone was watching after all, but Naruto, to her, was well worth the trouble. Besides, she stopped caring about what others think years ago...

So ignoring the stares of her peers, she stepped confidently onto the desk. As Misaki made her way along, however, she did try to step on Sasuke's fingers. But, she guessEd he anticipated her trying that because he swiftly placed his hands underneath the desk. Much to Misaki's annoyance. But, she got to where she wanted to be: a seat next to Naruto. Everyone just stared as she sat down next to her crush, however she just rolled her eyes and acted like it was no big deal. However, she could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"What's up, Naruto?" She said trying to be friendly as her heart began to race.

That's when Iruka-sensei came into the classroom, so Naruto remained silent. Now my heart was racing from sheer nervousness.

"Alright, today you graduate from the Academy. However, just because you passed the final exam doesn't mean you can call yourselves ninjas yet. You have to pass one final test before you can truly become ninja. This test however, will be set by your new sensei. What that test will be I do not know, but I wish each of you the best of luck. Now to place you into your teams, Team 7: Iryōki Misaki, Uzumaki Naruto—"

It seems love prevails for Misaki since she shall be with the guy that she likes. Now, if only Sasuke didn't end up on the team, all will be groovy for her.

Naruto was fine with it so far as well. He didn't like anybody like that in the Academy and he didn't hate Misaki; she never bullied him or anything horrible. In fact, to be honest, he doesn't really take much of a notice to her...

Sasuke was indifferent as usual.

"—and Uchiha Sasuke."

Misaki's head slumped forward and a long monologue of curse words went off in her mind. All was just fine for her until the boy she deemed a duck butt was placed onto the team. If she was a cartoon or some messed up version of a sketch, there would be bunch of scribbles above her head to show how pissed off she was.

On the other hand, a small smirk involuntarily graced Sasuke's lips at the turn out.

However, Naruto was in agreement with Misaki about the team's arrangement except he was much more vocal about it. He considered Sasuke public enemy number one.

"Dammit! Why do I have to be teamed up with that jerk?!" Naruto demanded and pointing at Sasuke.

"We want to make these teams as evenly matched as possible. Sasuke is the highest scoring student out of all twenty seven of you, and you Naruto scored dead last."

Everyone began to laugh at him except for Naruto, Misaki and Sasuke. Instead Sasuke did something far worse which caused the rest of Team 7 to want to deck him in the schnoz.

"Yeah, just don't get in my way, dead last," Sasuke smirked with his hands folded again.

Naruto reacted with anger and hatred at the insults that he's taken for years. The boy was beyond crying and feeling sorry for himself because now he was ready to shout, get attention any way possible and prove his worth.

"Shut up, Sasuke! You weren't a part of our conversation!"

Many of the students around them looked at Naruto funny because of his audacity, but they already knew how much Naruto hated Sasuke, so it shouldn't have been that surprising really.

"Pft, as if I need confirmation from the likes of you."

Both Misaki and Naruto were angered. Their jaws were clenched tightly, evil and over exaggerated scowls were directed towards him, but Sasuke could careless.

So, naturally Iruka told them to go to lunch earlier because they were all getting on his fucking nerves and he somewhat secretly hoped they'd get attacked by ninjas whilst there out and about.

Later that day Misaki was waiting for Ino on the park bench, so they could eat some rice balls together and talk about whatever damn thing came to mind. Ino would probably ramble on about how lucky Misaki was to be on Sasuke's team, the purple haired kunoichi wasn't looking forward to that one bit.

However, fifteen minutes had already gone by and there was still no sign of Ino. Where was she? Misaki was getting a little annoyed.

She just continued to nibble on one of the rice balls as she tapped her foot impatiently, when Misaki heard footsteps stop before me. She looked up with a scowl.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been I—" that's when she realized it was Naruto and corrected herself with a blush, "Oh, sorry I thought you were... never mind. Anyway, wh-what are you doing here?"

Naruto was calm, very calm... it was weird to her. He had a blank and serious look on his face, but she blushed none the less at him being near her as he started to adorn a smirk.

Little did Misaki know it wasn't Naruto at all.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Her heart rate picked up at the idea and she managed a small nod. "Naruto" then sat down next to her as she scooted a little closer to him. She was surprised that he wanted to sit with her and talk to her. Usually the actual Naruto doesn't approach Misaki ... ever, but then again she's usually with Ino and her friends. They're pretty standoffish if you're unpopular and very unwelcoming in their little circle of friends.

"So," he said as she looked at him with shy eyes, "Sasuke... what do you think of him? Do you like him like the others?"

Purple eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of confusion and shock. Why had "Naruto" come all the way out here and sit next to her, just to ask what she thought of that jerk? What's wrong with him? Or is this some kind of a game or perhaps a test for Misaki?

"I think he's a self-entitled douche bag," she said crossing one leg over the other, "If that wasn't made clear than I'll make it quite clear, I do not like him... in fact I'm pretty sure I hate him. Why do you ask?"

Misaki saw his blonde eyebrow twitch on his forehead slightly before he took a deep breath. Wild thoughts ran through her head like was he upset him? Has she screwed up? Did he think it was too mean. She thought he hated Sasuke too.

"No reason at all," He said a little tensely and there was a small pause before he continued, "Why do you think that?"

"Sasuke is a jerk to me and everyone else around him. All I want to do is reach my goals in life and it feels as though he's this big boulder in my way, because for some reason he's all my friends talk about and he's who my parents compare me to. All I want is to stand tall on my own and have no one compare me to anyone else. And the only way that can be accomplished is for me to become Hokage. I would do anything to become Hokage and impress you ..."

Misaki looked over with her cheeks the color of a dusty rose and his were slightly pink. "Naruto" was absolutely still and she could feel her heart in her throat as Misaki leant forward even further. She began to close her eyes as his big blue eyes stared at the purple haired kunoichi, as she prepared to kiss him. Misaki and "Naruto" never kissed anyone before in their lives.

Misaki may have wanted to kiss "Naruto", but "Naruto" didn't want to kiss her. He could feel his heart rate pick up a little bit too, but he still didn't want to do that with her at least not so soon.

And without another word he stood and moved swiftly away to leave.

Misaki opened her eyes and stared blankly at the spot he'd just been a moment ago, before alternating her crossed legs to each side, feeling crappy now for what happened.

_Am I too much of a jerk? I'm just being myself though. My philosophy is: "I am who I am, and if you don't like me for me, then you don't like me at all". Perhaps I freaked him out with our near kiss? Am I too forward? I suppose I am. What did I do wrong? _She thought.

After a few minutes she sighed, slowly blinking at the ground. Then she was then greeted with the sight of the actually Naruto, unknown to her. Misaki didn't understand why he came back and she was tempted to yell at him because he left at her right before she was about to kiss him.

Naruto spoke before she could, "Where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know," she said softly.

Then he ran off without another word.

"What the deuce?" She said to herself.

Nothing was making sense to her that afternoon.

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

Naruto was practically seething. He was so embarrassed because of Sasuke and his insults, the prankster had to come up with a way to get back at him. He sat alone on top of one of thebuildings, trying to come up with something.

Naruto got it. He was going to impersonate Sasuke and act like a retarded fool in order to completely ruin his cool guy reputation.

Very sneakily and slowly he hugged the wall on the roof top to jump Sasuke from behind. Naruto placed his right hand on the window sill, as he swung his body around to tackle Sasuke to the ground in the building.

However, the Uchiha wasn't going to sit there and take it. He had a plan too, so after a few minutes of off screen violence, Sasuke came out the victor. The Uchiha happened to tie up the blonde prankster, use the transformation technique to look like Naruto and then exit with a smirk.

Sasuke had to go and see a certain girl to have a talk with. His intentions were obvious today: he wanted to gain as much real information from the purple haired girl as he could about himself and her feelings and the only way to do that properly is to transform himself into the image of her crush.

* * *

_Currently_

* * *

After many struggles and attempts to free himself — he had some severe rope burns on his wrists for his troubles — Naruto finally managed to free himself, and he was madder than a bull seeing red. He jumped back out of the window and went in search of Sasuke.

The blonde boy eventually came across Misaki. He tried to keep his voice in check, after all she wasn't the one who had tied him up.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said softly.

With that said, Naruto ran all over the village.

When Naruto found Sasuke walking back toward the Academy, he was going to get him with all seven of his shadow clones that he had prepared. Sensing someone was behind him, Sasuke turned around only to see Naruto and his shadow clones. He quickly slipped into a battle stance, wondering if he really was going to have to deal with the blonde boy again and his troublesome shadow clones.

"I'm going to kill you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he leapt up into the air to attack Sasuke from above.

And Naruto had meant what he said, but then a loud fart ripped from his butt. The source of this was the sour milk he'd drunk earlier. All of his clones dissipated and he immediately fell from the air, his aerial attack halted as he rushed to use the restroom.

"Dammit, the worst timing ever!"

Sasuke lost interest and left without a care in the world. The boy with the squirts caused by spoiled milk just made the Uchiha feel even more apathetic. Unless the boy gained power than he could careless; he didn't know what Misaki or any other girl (Hinata) saw in him.

* * *

The sun was shining and streaming into the classroom window illuminating the chalk board, the desks and the Golden Trio. Speaking of the Trio, they're the only ones left in Iruka's classroom. They were supposed to meet their new Sensei just their lunch break, but now it's almost sun down. It didn't make sense to any of them.

"Gah," Misaki exclaimed softly, "what's taking him so long?"

She was exasperated. She couldn't believe it would take so long to meet somebody's new team of Genin. It really was grating on her nerves.

Sasuke, of course, was as cool as a cucumber like usual. He didn't care, even if the guy was hours and hours late. He also didn't care about his team either for the most part. The Uchiha was just apathetic.

Naruto, on the other hand, was being quite devious. The little kyūbi container was taking after the fox's characteristics in being a prankster.

"Well, since he isn't here it's time we teach the teacher!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto picked up a dry eraser from the white board and place it on top of the door frame. Then he backed up and admired his work. When the unfortunate soul who opens the door will get smacked right ontop of the head with an eraser.

"Idiot, he's a Jōnin and that means an elite shinobi," Sasuke the douche canoe said. "He isn't going to fall for—"

Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence however, when their Sensei entered the room and the eraser smacked the top of his head, making his hair look even greyer. Everyone was waiting with bated breath...

"My first impression of this team is... you're all idiots," he said.

Later they were outside on the stone steps, waiting for what their Sensei was going to instruct them to do. Misaki was busy admiring Naruto who looked pretty peachy.

"Alright, state your name, hobbies, dislikes, likes, and dreams," he said.

"What about you? We know nothing about you," Misaki challenged.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi," he replied, "and that's all I'm saying."

Misaki's purple eyebrows narrowed at that. She didn't want to believe that's all that needed to be said by Kakashi.

"Wow, that was lame," she said.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like talking to you more than I have to," he said, "ladies first."

"My name is Iryōki Misaki. I like baby animals, monopoly, and drawing funny smiley faces,'cause I love smiles. I don't like sporks, they're the illegitimate offspring of a spoon and a fork _nasty~_... My dream is ... to become Hokage and not be compared to anyone, to make everyone recognize me as one bad ass femme fatale."

"Next," he said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, I dislike Sasuke and I want to become Hokage!"

"Next."

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke," he said with his hands still folded in front of his face, "There's a lot of things that I hate and very few things that I like. I don't have a dream, but what I have is an ambition because it will happen... and that's to kill a certain man."

Misaki rolled her eyes rather violently. She thought he was being utterly ridiculous; his attitude made him unattractive, in her opinion, and his goals made him come off as unapproachable as a person.

"Sheesh, that was lame too," she rolled her eyes again.

Sasuke scowled at her severely as she just looked away. Misaki was tempted to roll her eyes again, but she didn't.

"Fine, now that I've got acquainted with all of you, it's time to move onto your test. Be at the Training Grounds at the crack of dawn and don't eat anything, otherwise you'll throw up. The test tomorrow will truly determine whether or not you will become Genin, so don't screw it up."

Slowly, Misaki went home feeling very tired. She tried her best to ignore it all, especially since her family was a very stiff clan. Misaki made her way through the nice cobbled streets and entered her house. She couldn't stand it there, she felt trapped and restrained in that fortress of Iryōki Clansmen.

"I'm home," Misaki said softly as she shut the door.

Her Mom was immediately on her case and she wanted to hit her, and hit her hard on the head. She felt her mother didn't need to get up all in her buisiness, for the reason that Misaki didn't get up all in hers.

"Misaki," she almost demanded, "What team are you on? It better not be with that Naruto kid! Also, you better be on the same team with the number one kid in your class. You could learn a lot from him."

"I'm on Team 7 with Naruto and Sasuke, okay Mom?" Misaki said rather testily, "Leave me alone and stay out of my kool-aid."

Her mother just looked at her aghast. She always knew her daughter was a little... different in what Misaki feels is in a funny way, but the woman didn't expect to be told that at all. 'Stay out of my kool-aide', she considered taking away some of her TV privileges thinking that she's trying to copy someone off one of her favorite shows.

"Young lady," she said trying to appear serious still, "I'm taking away your TV privileges, clearly it's teaching you to disrespectful to your parents."

"I—! You know what? I'm not even going to get into this, so you know what I have to say: deuces!"

Without another word Misaki marched upstairs to her room feeling very annoyed at the world. She felt as if she got the worst and the best on her team. She wanted Naruto on the team, and she wanted Sasuke no-wherenear her. But Misaki got stuck with the good and the bad.

Absorbed in all of her thoughts, she didn't pay any attention to where she was going. A small gasp escaped her lips as she tripped on her way up the stairs, because of her little brother's tripwire.

Speaking of her brother, Misaki could hear him giggling at his _clever_ trap. The kunoichi found him so annoying it was making her a little crazy throughout the years she's put up with him.

Misaki fell forward and hit her face on the step, before falling backwards. She tumbled down the stairs onto the floor and watched as darkness began to cloud her vision.


	2. Bell Test

**AN: Also, be sure to vote on the poll concerning this story, if you can't because you don't have an account then you can review any chapter telling me your answer. :—)**

**Chapter 2: Bell Test**

That was terrible. Misaki felt terrible like somebody whacked her in the back of the head with a long and thick metal pike. Either way, she got up from her bed and staggered a bit as the kunoichi looked at her alarm clock... holy crap! It's nine o'clock! She's late!

Like intense lightening Misaki was getting ready and flinging on her usual ninja clothing. It consisted of short dark blue shorts that matched the typical Genin shoes, shuriken holster and forehead protector, she had on a red dress with short sleeves with a neckline that dipped low, had deep slits down the sides and was longer in the front and back than the blue shorts, I also had on a dark blue undershirt that matched her shoes, shorts, shuriken holster and forehead protector, and to top it off Misaki had a purple tie around her waist.

She panted softly as she looked into her big mirror. She thought she looked terrible, hair wise and face wise; she really did look like somebody tripped her down the stairs and dragged her unconscious body up the rest of the stairs up to her room...

She began to fix up her hair by brushing the purple locks in a very fast succession. Then Misaki of course worried about her split ends she was fearful of causing. She then scooped all of her long hair into a perky ponytail except the bangs and the hair framing her visage.

She liked her bangs, Ino's Mom cut them for her against her Mom's better judgement, both Ino and Misaki got into a lot of trouble considering she told Ino's Mom she had permission from her Mom. Back to the bangs, they are layered by going short to long and they're _naturally_ purple. Unfortunately many elderly came up to her and called her a hippy for dying her hair purple and then for growing out it long. Even though she's never dyed her hair, ever.

All in all she would have to say her favorite feature is her butt and green eyes. She liked how both of them look and the fact that green is considered a rare eye color.

Misaki ran out of her room and she saw her little brother on his way going up the stairs, so she pushed him by the face and watched with satisfaction as he fell down the stairs with a small scream. Misaki liked how he fell all the way down the stairs.

"Misaki!" She heard her mother roar.

With that said the purple haired girl ran out of the door, off to go find her team in the Training Grounds and to get away from her Mom.

When she finally got there Team 7's Genin excluding Misaki scowled at her briefly. So, in return she smiled uncomfortably as she twirled the tip of her ponytail and let out an uncomfortable giggle.

"Sorry that I'm late," She said rather uncomfortably hoping that she came off as cute.

* * *

After several hours of completely mind numbingly boring waiting, out in a forest that was too green for anybody's liking, Kakashi-sensei finally showed up. He was high up on a tree and gave a small and cutesy wave to them. This man was weird and off putting to the Golden Trio.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted whilst pointing.

Was that a cue of some sort for Misaki and Sasuke? Well, the two of them didn't shout or point at him. They both deemed it uncool and Misaki figured it was more of Naruto's thing in the first place. The blonde boy liked to make himself known.

"Hello guys, there was a cat in front of my path, so I had to find another route," he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

When all was settled down Kakashi-sensei placed his hand on the timer to start what looked to be into the afternoon.

_What are we going to be doing during until the afternoon? I'm kind of nervous. Oh well, I'll kick ass no matter what_, Misaki thought.

"You need to get these two bells by this afternoon," he said pulling out two bells to show all of them, "Those of you who don't have a bell by this afternoon won't get lunch; I'll even eat the lunch right in front of you. Also, since there's two bells one of you is going to have to go back to the Academy. Now, you can use shuriken and kunai if you so please, you have to come at me with the intent to kill."

That's why he told the Golden Trio not to eat anything, so he would make them even more determined than they already were to get a bell. Misaki and Naruto swore they wouldn't be taken lightly and they meant it. Sasuke, on the other hand, assumed this would be a cake walk.

"You couldn't even dodge a black board eraser, we'll definitely get a bell!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi-sensei looked bored, "Usually the dog that barks the loudest gets put down first."

Misaki pursed her lips as she looked at Naruto who was practically growling in frustration, it wasn't helping the dog analogy. She didn't like how Kakashi was talking to her crush; it made her a little angry.

Naruto rushed him anyway without any sort of warning.

Misaki watched in silence wondering what he's going to accomplish by rushing the team's Jōnin-level Sensei and what he's going to do about that. Well, Kakashi-sensei gripped Naruto's wrist, then his hair and pointed the tip of the sharp knife at the back of his head.

"What the deuce?" Misaki said.

Naruto, Misaki and even Sasuke (grudgingly) admitted that was rather impressive. It was so effortless of Kakashi to disarm him and turn the weapon against him.

"I didn't even say start yet," he sighed seemingly bored again, "Well, it seems like all of you have acknowledged me and have the intent to kill. I think I'm beginning to like you guys. Ready, begin!"

All of them dispersed far far away from each other. Misaki was pressed close up against a tree and what was behind it the river that flowed throughout the entire Training Ground. Sasuke was hiding up high into the tree from a decent distance away. Naruto, being unique in his boldness, didn't hide at all.

There was a long stream of silence before anything happened and Kakashi was assessing their skills in hiding themselves except Naruto of course who wasn't hiding.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted on top of the hill, "Fight me fair and square!"

Misaki, Sasuke and Kakashi were unimpressed and a little put off. Even Sasuke called him an idiot for his antics.

"Aren't you a little off there?" Kakashi said growing bored again.

"The only thing off is your hair!"

"Let me teach you the first lesson in ninja basics: taijutsu. It's the hand-to-hand combat between ninja."

With that said he pulled out a small book and began to read his very perverted book. It was from the _Make-out Tactics_ series. It was his very favorite book of all time of course and he wasn't planning on taking any of them seriously, so he decided that this would be a wonderful time to read his naughty novel.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me, you're on a time limit," Kakashi-sensei said.

"But, what's with that book?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, I was curious at how the plot would develop and it won't make a difference anyway. You won't even be able to land a hit on me."

He rushed him with his fist held high into the air like he was going to get crazy. He made a punch, but Kakashi-sensei caught the punch without any effort and moved lazy out of the way of Naruto's roundhouse kick.

Misaki's eyes widened in fear of what will happen to Naruto when she saw their Sensei appear behind him with his hand in the typical fire release hand seal.

_Oh no! Naruto is going to burned alive! I gotta do something!_ Misaki thought.

"Naruto! Watch out that's a fire hand seal!" She shouted.

The kunoichi ran out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and as she was running to get to Naruto it turned out he was just simply poked in the butt, really hard. Misaki and Sasuke made a face of pure disgust at what they witnessed.

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed as he jammed those digits into the blonde's rear end and Naruto went flying.

They watched as he fell into the river behind Misaki with a big and loud splash. One of her eyes closed, her shoulders tensed, and a small pout appeared on her lips as the water pounded her back. After that the purple haired girl shook her hair lightly seeing as it got wet and she felt quite a lot of anger start to build at Kakashi...

"I'm going to kill you for sexually assaulting Naruto!" Misaki shouted as she walked closer.

His visible eyebrow merely quirked at the girl's threats. She stepped in front of him with a deep scowl on her face as she glowered at him. Misaki wasn't shaking or anything from her anger, but it certainly shouldn't be ignored.

"Sexually assaulting? Killing me?" He said turning a page in his book looking even more bored if that was possible, "Misaki, you couldn't even land one hit on me, but try if you must."

"Don't take me lightly, I'm stronger than you think," she stated clenching and unclenching her fists.

_God, I can't stand people who won't see my strength or acknowledge that I have strength beyond what they think I have. I have strength, I am amazing, and when I start fighting all eyes should be on me because I am powerful! _She thought determinedly.

"Let's be serious," he said flipping to another page, "from the information I gathered from your time in the Academy your skills prove worse than Naruto... the only thing that kept you at an average level was your test taking and intellect. Brains won't win you a bell, Misaki."

It's true, she didn't do well when it came to things like that such as doing well with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu because of performance anxiety and all of that; that's when Misaki actually cared what others thought of her. However, she had no problem when it came time to test and things like that because of all the jerks were too busy with their own tests.

Without another word she walked over to the tree closest to her in silent anger and it felt as if everyone was staring at her. She wrapped her arms around the tree and began to pull upwards using her legs and arms knowing that would throw out her back if she used her back and if she was a man it would give her a hernia.

Funny noises of grunts, pants, and exclamations of exertion came from Misaki's lips. There were loud creaks in the outer and inner bark of the tree as she put more strength behind her efforts.

Then finally the wide tree broke free and it was in her grasp. Misaki looked over and she saw a look of deep surprise written on their Sensei's face. So, she made a swing at him with the tree in her grasp.

"Hey hey!" Kakashi said when she swung it.

"Hah!" She exclaimed when she spun around somewhat gracefully as she tried to smack him on the head again.

Right before Misaki could accomplish that Naruto came out of the river and he looked like he was in pain and shocked beyond believe. A small gasp left the distracted girl's lips and then she dropped the broken tree and ran toward him as it caused a mini quake.

"Naruto!" She said, "Are you okay?!"

"What was that?!" Naruto demanded.

Misaki went over to him without a care for the bells and tried to help him up, but he pushed her away looking at her funny. He gave her that look because she was physically stronger than perceived her to be; it made him a little jealous.

"No seriously... what was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," she said smiling slightly as he stood, "I've always been physically very strong for my age or really anyone for that matter."

There was a rustling of leaves and Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared from their sight. Right into the woods not to be disturbed whatsoever. They moved because Sasuke determined his guard to be down, so he threw several kunai and shuriken at Kakashi, but Kakashi's guard was never down and that's why they were on the move.

"That bastard!" Naruto exclaimed running after him in the general direction Kakashi went.

With that his legs got caught and in some rope and he bounced midair. Misaki's eyes widened and she ran over to help him, but something else happened that caused her from going over to him...

Misaki saw Kakashi step right in front of Naruto as if to say "you've got to go through me to get to Naruto".

"Let me pass to get to Naruto," she said tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest trying to come off as intimidating.

"You can't pass unless you get a bell," he said, "try your best."

Misaki looked at her surroundings and noticed they were a decent distance away from where they started. Misaki sighed heavily before she ran over to them with Kakashi-sensei as her target.

She made a few hand seals and created two regular clones beside her so they could run next to her. Misaki charged with her hands still in the form of the final hand seal.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "This isn't the final exam at the Academy! Take him seriously Misaki!"

Naruto wanted more than anything to be free and to get a bell and if getting Misaki's help was what it took then by all means he would try and motivate her in a very "Naruto way".

Misaki accumulated some chakra to the bottom of her feet and stomped the ground as she got close to Kakashi. It, of course like she planned, increased her speed which threw him off his guard. One of her clones made a kick at him and the other made a move to grab him, but since they were merely illusions it only served the purpose of distracting him, which left the actual Misaki with the opening to punch him straight in the gut.

The punch landed and she straightened up slightly with a scowl of determination before I said, "If you treat me like a weak little girl, you're going to get hurt. Take me seriously, Kakashi-sensei!"

It seemed like there was a short pause before a log replaced the image of Kakashi and it fell to the ground with a small sound of a thud. It was a substitution technique and Naruto and Misaki were left with the question of where did he go.

Kakashi-sensei sighed from up top in the trees, "That was close... Misaki, with fundamental movements using chakra, you're top notch among your teammates."

"Huh?!" Naruto said.

The poor boy was feeling inferior again and Misaki wasn't even the most powerful of the Golden Trio. Although, it only made him much more determined.

"Sending chakra throughout your entire body and then using jutsus with it at the right timing. Well, it seems you're good at controlling your chakra."

Girls typically are better at controlling their chakra because it requires precision and concentration. Precision and concentration are rather feminine skills, so that explains why many female ninja are good with throwing kunai and shuriken because it requires those skills.

Naruto began to whine, "Is she better than me?!"

"In that sense, yes. You waste your chakra so frivolously."

He began to whine and flail again, so Misaki decided to rush Kakashi again. This time since Naruto was getting farther and farther away from the two of them Misaki was aiming for a bell this time around.

Misaki rushed him and then stopped trying to kick him on the side of his head, but his arm blocked her foot from nearly getting him in the temple. So, in this predicament she swung her other foot upwards in the air trying to get him in the chin. Unfortunately, he grabbed her ankle with his other hand, so she was left hanging upside down.

This was all going according to her plan as Misaki's upper half of her body swung toward the bells. A broad smirk of victory crossed her lips as she nearly clasped her hand around the darn thing.

Kakashi made a small noise of exclamation before he began to swing her around by the ankle he had in his hand. Misaki screamed loudly as she was thrown away from Kakashi... She rolled in the grass for a little while before stood stood a little shakily. She touched the top of her forehead as a small stream of blood began to flow.

"Misaki!" Naruto shouted from what felt like far far away to her, "Are you okay?! Kakashi-sensei disappeared again!"

The purple haired kunoichi looked around a bit disparately and then she felt a hand grasp her ankle. Misaki gasped as she looked down at the hand and then she began to scream again because of her irrational fear of zombies.

"AHHHH! Let me go, I won't become a zombie!" I shouted.

"The second ninja tactic: ninjutsu. Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu," the familiar voice said.

**(E****arth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

Another scream left her lips as she was buried with only her head was only above the ground. She squirmed uncomfortably trying to break free. Misaki can already tell she doesn't like this man.

"Now," Kakashi-sensei said, "I can't take you seriously from down there, can I?"

"Shut up," I grunted softly as I tried to free myself.

Kakashi detected where Sasuke was hiding in the forest looking for his opening. Kakashi smirked as he was directly behind the Uchiha. This happened to be what Sasuke was expecting as he made a few hand seals after he finished his first bite of lunch.

"Genjutsu," he said softly.

Kakashi was cast into a genjutsu and after a few moments Kakashi broke it and counteracted it by using a genjutsu of his own. This shocked Sasuke more than he was prepared for.

Sasuke found himself trapped in illusions. The scene transpired like it was before the genjutsu and he didn't even think he actually was in the genjutsu. Then out stepped the dark shadow of Uchiha Itachi with his perfected sharingans glaring daggers at his younger brother.

"Foolish little brother," he said placing a kunai against Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke was unable to move and he screamed as his throat was slit.

Outside of the genjutsu Sasuke fell to the ground and passed out. Kakashi felt a little guilty for it like he went a little too far, but it worked none the less and he was punished for getting lunch.

"The third ninja tactic: genjutsu."

Meanwhile Misaki struggled some more as she tried to free herself, but she was quickly getting fed up with this. After a few minutes of waiting and trying to free herself she witnessed Naruto come around and her face lit up because Naruto's okay and he can help her out of that hole.

"N-Naruto?" She said softly with hope emitting from her.

"AHHHH!" He screamed thoroughly freaked out, "The severed head is talking! Oh no! Oh no!"

With that he ran away without looking back and she nearly cried out in frustration and annoyance. She, in her severely annoyed state, felt the ground around her begin to break free and she pulled herself out of the ground with a lot of effort.

Misaki shook the rocks and dirt off of her back freely and began to run her hands all over her clothes to try and straighten them and clear them from the dirt. She then clenched her stomach as hunger became even more evident than before.

"Hungry," she whined softly.

Then the timer went off and more whining came from her lips. She failed when she nearly had that damn bell. Naruto and Sasuke felt the same thing except minus the almost getting the bell.

Later they met up and sat down. Sasuke happened to be the only one tied to the post much to his shame. Naruto and Misaki began to laugh at this unlucky stroke of fate.

"Why is Sasuke tied up?" She asked as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Because he tried to get some lunch while I was busy with you and Naruto and he set up a genjutsu trap for me. That, Misaki, is why he is tied to the post. Also, you guys don't need to worry about becoming ninja..."

"That means," Naruto said with building excitement.

"Yep, you should all quit being ninjas. You completely lack in teamwork, that was the entire point in this test!"

Finally it dawned on them. As Genin they're supposed to stick together and work side by side; however none of them considered working together. They've always been very independent people in their own right.

Misaki didn't care what he had to say.

Kakashi's words infuriated Sasuke; he didn't want to be told that he should never be a ninja. His life goal was centered around becoming a ninja to kill Itachi, to restore his clan and then live out his days in peace. His entire life's work relies in becoming a ninja.

Well, it seems Sasuke wasn't the only one who was severely pissed off because Naruto rushed Kakashi-sensei at the implications to quit being a ninja and thus his dream of being Hokage.

"Dammit, I will never give up becoming Hokage!" He shouted and Kakashi easily pinned him to the ground to sit upon.

A small gasp left Misaki's lips and she was about to stand and go over there to knock Kakashi-sensei's head off with one powerful roundhouse kick, but what he did next stopped her actions altogether.

"Don't move Misaki," he said pulling out a kunai placing it at Naruto's throat, "Kill Sasuke or Naruto dies."

"Okay!" She said without a moment of hesitation.

She stood, turned around and began to slap, punch and kick at Sasuke who was flailing to get away from Misaki's advances. She did this with a smile on her face and without a doubt in her mind.

"Knock it off, Misaki. Ow, stop that now. I will kill you!" Sasuke exclaimed in anger.

There was a loud shout from Kakashi, "Misaki!"

Unknown to her Kakashi was already shouting loudly to get her to stop her barrage of attacks. It just didn't reach her ears until he had to shout.

"I wasn't serious," he sighed seemingly annoyed.

"Oh," she said softly as she sat down feeling embarrassed and after a short pause she said, "Sorry Sasuke."

"Pft, go to hell," he said with his teeth grit from the anger welling inside his gut.

Misaki flushed in a bit of embarrassment and sat quietly with her eyes flitting back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. She still gets embarrassed after all."

"Now, Misaki you were too worried about Naruto's safety to the point that you went after me by yourself and failed. Naruto and Sasuke, you were too obsessed with doing everything on your own to the point where you didn't even participate with anyone."

"I follow what you're saying, but you set up this test in such a way that it would force us to go against each other. Why would you do that?" Misaki asked.

"Because ninja are supposed to put aside personal ambitions to get the mission done. None of you did that," Kakashi-sensei said getting off of Naruto, "Now, I'm going to give you three another chance, but you're not allowed to give Sasuke any of your food otherwise I'll fail you immediately without any hesitation."

Their Sensei left without another word and all of them except Sasuke began to eat the rice and fish that was contained in the bento. Misaki hummed in elation at the idea of the person who told her to go to hell gets to miss his second meal in a row for the day that day. Both Naruto and Misaki could hear his stomach growl, it sounded an awful lot like Chewbacca in Misaki's opinion.

"Here," Naruto said, "you can have some of my food, bastard."

Misaki didn't understand. She thought that Naruto hated Sasuke too for his bad attitude and arrogance.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you, me and bastard are going to work together and he's going to need all the strength he can get."

She supposed she could play nice for the sake of the team... and mostly Naruto. Then said jinchuriki and Sasuke looked at Misaki expectantly and she just looked back uncomfortably.

"What?" She said inching away slightly.

"I can't use my hands," Sasuke smirked and after a brief pause he said, "you're going to need to feed me."

Her nose turned up in slight disgust at the notion because of the implications of putting food into the mouth of someone she can't stand.

_I ain't his Momma and I don't want to feed him like I'm his Momma_, She thought.

"Hurry," Naruto said in a rushed tone of voice, "he could come back any minute. We've got to hurry!"

"Fine," she said testily and a smirk blossomed on Sasuke's face, "but I'm never doing this again. You got it?"

Misaki sat up properly on her knees with her bento in her hands before she began to feed him. Her green eyes traveled away from his face in disgust; she hated him and his damn self importance.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" They heard Kakashi-sensei roar with a storm coming in right behind him.

The kunoichi screamed because it surprised her so much. She was so scared that she fell backwards dropping the bento— thankfully face up— and she was sprawled onto her back. She then corrected her posture and then grabbed the Bento as she somewhat cowered in fear. Like she thought before, he was a scary man.

"You guys," Kakashi-sensei said looking like he was shaking with anger before he totally straightened up with a smile on his masked face, "all pass! Your missions start tommorrow."


	3. Worst Possible Client

**Chapter 3: Worst Possible Client**

They were out in the forest doing yet another mission. Each of them were hiding behind a tree very swiftly waiting to see if anything turned up. Then they saw a little thing darting around the forest and figured that must be it.

"We see the target," Naruto said.

They quickly hopped through the forest floor, Naruto jumped ahead of Sasuke and Misaki trying to draw attention to himself most likely. He grabbed the cat forcefully probably scaring the poor kitty cat to death.

"Got 'cha!" He exclaimed.

The cat they assumed to be Tora began to fight with all his little furry might. He left little scratches everywhere in his wake all over Naruto's tan face. Misaki tried to coax the cat away from Naruto without getting scratched, but that proved impossible.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto cried.

"Ribbon on the left ear... Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked in the little ear microphone.

"Yeah, we're sure," Sasuke said still not caring about such simple missions.

"Alright, mission complete," Sensei said.

They later met up at the Hokage's office where they officially completed the mission by giving the fat woman her smothered cat Tora. No one cared about this mission.

"Tora-chan, I missed you so much," the lady said.

As the Fire Country Lord's wife, Shijimi was pretty well fed meaning she's rather fat... really fat. That cat has been spoiled since day one and he absolutely hates it.

"Haha! You stupid cat in your face!" Naruto said.

"Now... Team 7, your next duty is... hmmm babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging..."

"NO! NO! No! I want to do a, you know, more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted.

Misaki and Sasuke completely agreed. They felt any idiot alive could do what they're doing each day; they wanted something challenging and worth doing.

"You idiots! You're just rookies! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

"But we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto screamed.

"Be quiet," Kakashi-sensei said smacking him on the head.

"Don't hit him, you jerk," I said to Kakashi-sensei.

Misaki didn't ever want to see Kakashi-sensei punch Naruto ever again. She didn't want to see him get hurt... ever.

"It seems like Misaki will have to explain it to you," Hokage said with a small smirk.

"Me? ... Alright then, D-rank missions are done by low level ninja like us. D-ranks are, like, illegal immigrant work like sweeping chimneys, walking dogs, and cleaning up their crap then C's are done by—"

"People like me," Iruka-sensei said interrupting her with a smile at one of his students explaining something.

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell are you doing here?" Misaki said since she didn't notice him before.

"Just trying to prove a point," he shrugged.

"Well, you're interrupting my explanation," she said rather testily, "apparently my team doesn't know anything about ranking systems."

"Fine, sheesh," he said getting up and leaving the office, "I don't have to take this."

Misaki didn't want to be mean, but she tends to get rather testy at times especially when she's interrupted for reasons she deems stupid.

"Anyway—" she began again, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Last night I had Miso Ramen, so tonight I might have Pork Ramen—"

"Hey!" Hokage shouted, "Listen to your teammate's explanation! By the way, that was the worse and most offensive explanation ever!"

Misaki just kind of stopped talking after he interrupted her. The first reason being she's just given up on trying to talk since she's already been interupted already, and the second reason being that Naruto cracked a funny and she couldn't help giggle a little bit.

Naruto on the other hand was getting fed up with Hokage and ready to yell again.

"I apologize," Kakashi-sensei said scratching the back of his head.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that or make Misaki do it, but you know what?! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

Their white haired Sensei sighed, "I'm going to get yelled at later for this..."

"Ok... If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual," Hokage said.

This completely excited the Golden Trio. However, there were varying degrees like say Sasuke; the Uchiha wasn't about to leap in joy for this, but Naruto and Misaki practically were.

"Who?! Who?! A Feudal Lord?! A princess?!" Naruto said excitedly.

The boy just couldn't sit still and it was interesting to watch him practically bounce on his feet.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him," Hokage said bitterly, "Hey, will you come in here?"

"What's this?" A man slurred, "They're all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

"Ha ha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?"

Naruto looked at his teammates, it took a second for everything to become clear to him. He really needs to be more observant before he opens his mouth and digs himself in a deeper hole.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto growled.

"What's the point of killing the person who we're suppose to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi said holding Naruto back by his collar.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

_Oh god, what we're supposed to protect this crotchety old man? This is gonna be a pain in all of our asses... I wanted something a little more enjoyable. Something where at some point I won't break and beat this guy up_, Misaki thought.

* * *

They walked outside the gate, this was the Golden Trio's first time being outside of the village. It excited Misaki, she actually considered skipping merrily, but the idea then kinda put her off when she witnessed Naruto doing it and stealing my would be thunder. She didn't mind so much because it was Naruto after all...

In fact, Naruto started to run around observing everything wildly, he resembled a dog searching for a rabbit. He's got to sniff and search everything before he moves on, like a dog.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna said pointing at Naruto.

"Hehe... Well, I am a Jōnin, so don't worry," Kakashi said.

No one appreciated his personality. It was probably caused by his alcoholic issues and other deep rooted issues that no one cares about.

"Hey, old man don't mess with ninja! I'm incredible, one day I'll become Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it."

"Shut up, I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

"No I won't brat! You could become Hokage five times over and I still wouldn't acknowledge you."

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto tried to go after him, but Kakashi-sensei held him back again. He was dead serious about his intentions when it came to the title of Hokage.

"I said stop, moron," Sensei said.

"You really shouldn't talk to him like that Tazuna-san," Misaki said and then she said a little testily, "I might have to beat you up too."

After that verbal banter they walked several miles and they were starting to become rather tired. It would be easier to leap through the trees and faster, but alas no one wants to carry a fat old man whilst jumping through the trees. Most would rather fall out of the tree and land on their head.

"Hey hey," Naruto said out of the blue, "why don't you have ninja in your country?"

"Because," then Kakashi gave a deep sigh of what seemed to be annoyance, "You know what, why don't you explain it, Misaki? Don't make it offensive or stupid this time."

"Me again?" She said and then continued, "Oh alright, we've got the five villages: the drinking gourd, the dog crap, the squiggly lines, the puddles, and the— what the crap is our symbol? I mean, what the deuce? It doesn't even look like a leaf; it looks like a snail fell over and it can't get up. It needs life alert—"

Her teammates either looked rather disturbed or ready to laugh. Oh well, she's saying it like she perceived it. Misaki thought they should find it too.

Kakashi-sensei was the one to interrupt her this time, "Uh Misaki..."

"Oh right, sorry I got off track. Then there's the Five Kage: the blue, red, green, yellow and brown. Together they make the Five Kage Rangers! Does that answer anyone's questions?"

"That's not the answer to what we asked at all," Tazuna said, "and that was really offensive."

"You know logic has a brother and his name is shut the hell up!" Misaki exclaimed.

It was a tough crowd, they didn't find her explanations humorous whatsoever. That's why she made it a personal priority to make them laugh one way or another.

They continued to walk casually until they heard chains being slung around and grunting. The Golden Trio turned around and saw Kakashi bound by chains by two Chūnins. It surprised and frightened the Genin.

"One down," one of them said.

Blood and body parts flew in all kinds of directions.

"Sensei!" Misaki screamed as she felt absolutely horrified.

"Two down," one of them said.

"Naruto!" Misaki screamed out.

Claw like things that were attached to each other came after him, so she ran over to him and was prepared to stop this at all costs. The girl grasped the two chains attached to each other and ripped them apart with a soft grunt.

"It broke!" One of them said stating the obvious.

She grabbed the two chains and began to sling them around using her strength and anger against them. They started screaming and freaking out as Misaki did this.

"You stay away from Naruto!" She exclaimed viciously.

She then slammed them to the ground by the chains whilst panting softly. Her arms were kind of tired at that point. Once she straightened up properly she noticed the Chūnin got up with their two hedge clipper like claws out, and they made they're way over to Tazuna as their target.

"Come back, you cowards!" She said.

Unfortunately, Misaki wasn't fast enough and she thought Tazuna-san was done for, but Sasuke stepped in. He had a kunai in front of him probably ready to stab the shit out of whoever's brave enough to get stabbed.

"Stay back," he said to the offenders.

Sasuke actually managed to stab one of them in the arm since he got too close. Misaki was about to get over there, but she was beat to the punch...

Just then Kakashi came out and grabbed the twin attackers like dolls. They all thought they were going to die, especially Tazuna, until Kakashi stepped in. Misaki was glad their Sensei wasn't dead even though he claims she's offensive. Then she looked back over and noticed that there were logs and not heaps of blood.

"Show off," Sasuke muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei... he used a substitution?" Naruto asked.

"Phew, we're saved," Tazuna said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately I got you injured, I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke and Misaki."

Misaki ran over to Naruto and she grabbed his injured hand. She was fretting over his poisoned hand and genuinely worried about his safety. She was even getting a bit panicked herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked the standard question.

"I'm fine," he huffed out crossing his arms and facing the other way.

"But Naruto, the claws were soaked in poison and we have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body and don't move, the poison will spread," she said since her clan taught her medical basics like First Aide, the name makes it pretty obvious as to why they would do that.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi-sensei said.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you, these look like Kirigakure Chūnins... These shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

They had to tie them up and Misaki didn't care enough to listen much more as the conversation droned out. She was too busy with Naruto and trying to help him. Naruto was feeling many feeling erupting through him about what just went down.

"I need to drain infected blood," Misaki said, "please let me do that."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asked taking the kunai from me.

"I'm trying to drain the blood," she said reasonably.

Naruto wasn't listening as she pulled her bag from behind me in order to do the treatment. He was shaking angrily and ready to do something crazy. She looked back at him and the kunai he took from her was stuck in the wound, blood spurted out.

"Dammit! Why is there such a big difference between us? I train so hard everyday I won't ever need saving ever again... I'm not going to be afraid and try to run. I won't lose to Sasuke or Misaki! I swear it on this pain in my left hand with this kunai that I'll protect the geezer! We're continuing the mission!"

"Naruto," Misaki said, "if you continue to let it bleed you're gonna die."

"D-die... AH!" He screamed jumping around like a spider on a hot plate.

"Hold still," She said tersely pulling out some gauze and salve from the bag.

"'kay," he said with a defeated pout.

She noticed something as the blood shook off. She noticed the wound was beginning to heal more rapidly than normal and it confused her. Either way, Misaki applied the salve and wrapped the gauze tightly tying the knot right over the wound. She looked into his blue eyes admiringly as he tried to look away from her stare.

* * *

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead," Naruto said amazed.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of the bridge," the ferry said.

They were on a small boat and the man was rowing rhythmically. She began to hum trying to feel at home and happy at the same time, but she still felt rather out of place. She had her knees pulled against her chest, she continued to hum the tune and stare at the waves sky trying to look away from the ocean.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto said.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth. As if to say that he made an "oopsie". Misaki began to hum to one of her favorite songs since the ride was so boring and she loves to make music in any possible way. She didn't want to outright sing since singing with others around makes her extremely nervous.

"Sensei...," Tazuna said, "I want to talk to you, it's about this mission. You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties, it turns out that a very dangerous man is after my life."

Misaki continued to hum a different tune that was poppy and light that was unfitting for the serious discussion she doesn't care about.

"Who?" Kakashi-sensei asked giving her a look.

"You've probably at least heard his name before," Tazuna sighed guiltily, "The wealthy shipping magnate... a man named Gato."

"Huh?! Gato...," Kakashi said, "From the Gato Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Yes... officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he deals drugs and other illegal items, using shinobi and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man," Tazuna explained, "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry, Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"You're building the bridge so therefore you're in the way. Assassination is the only way to get rid of you and since he can't do it himself he hires shinobi as mercenaries. It would ensure monopoly for his business if the bridge never gets built," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language, but I understood perfectly as I began to hum louder. Tazuna-san scowled at me with evident annoyance.

"Young lady," he hissed angrily, "would you stop that incessant humming?!"

"No," she said going straight back to it.

"Ugh," he groaned angrily, "what do you even do for this team if you're so skilled you won't listen to your client explain what is going on?!"

Misaki rolled her eyes and looked at him with a blank expression on her face, "My contribution to this team is that I _pretend_ to give a damn about your piddly-ass problems."

Everyone looked at her in shock including the ferry man and especially Naruto. She didn't care, she felt that Tazuna betrayed them and she could care less what they thought except maybe Naruto just a little bit.

"But what I don't understand is... if you knew shinobi could be after you why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked on a more serious note after a long pause.

"The Wave Country is very poor, even the Daimyō has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either not enough for the expensive B-rank mission. Well... if you quit the mission now... I will definitely be killed."

"But—" Kakashi was cut off.

"Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh well my daughter will live a sad life hating Konoha shinobi forever, but it won't be your fault not at all!" He laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country."

"I win," Tazuna said.

"We'll be there soon," the ferry said, "Tazuna... it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks."

They went through the dim tunnels that was a lot like sewage then out came a nice, but poor village. They landed at the docks and Naruto rushed ahead excitedly.

"This it for me," the ferry said.

"Thanks," Tazuna said.

Misaki walked beside Sasuke. Naruto was running around too much for her or him to join neither of them were really hyperactive like him. Plus, she had half mind to go back on that boat and go home... she doesn't like being lied to and the other half of her mind knew the journey home would be like a suicide mission.

Although, all of them were looking forward to big tough guys and to grow even stronger.

Sasuke, of course, ignored everyone like they didn't exist.

_Whatever, the log up his ass can just stay there and give him splinters; I can't stand him_, Misaki thought.

"There!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone jumped in surprise at Naruto's antics. This better be important... they were pretty darn startled by him throwing pointy weapons.

"Hehe... just a rat...," Naruto said.

"Don't scare us like that," Misaki said clutching my heart.

"Seriously don't use shuriken, they're dangerous," Kakashi-sensei said.

Naruto threw another one. What is up with him trying to prove himself all the time, isn't me thinking he's awesome enough? I guess not.

"Naruto we said to stop," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I swear something is there!" he said.

I went over and looked behind the bushes somewhat carefully. I don't want to be attacked by something crazy like a bear trap... that would chop my hand clear in half.

"Awwwwww! Poor bunny!" Misaki cried out.

The little white snow bunny was scared out of his mind as two shuriken were thrown above his head. So, Misaki, who loves animals to bits and pieces, picked him up and nuzzled him close to her face hoping she could comfort him into not being scared out of his wits. The poor little bunny baby, she hated animals getting hurt especially super cute ones.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried hugging him too.


	4. Teamwork in Cadence

**Chapter 4: Teamwork in Cadence**

The Golden Trio looked up and Kakashi-sensei shouted for them to get down. They hit the deck and they heard the whooshing of a giant blade that stuck into the side of a tree. A man was standing on the handle of the sword. His back was facing them and from what Misaki could see from his clothes they either look like pajamas or their from the Kirigakure. She wanted to buy a pair for herself because they looked so comfy.

"Yosh!" Naruto said, "It's my time to up one on Misaki and Sasuke."

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's chest. Misaki and Sasuke quirked their eyebrows in question because they could freely take down the other twin enemies on their expedition.

"No, this guy is on another level," Kakashi said a bit darkly.

The less hyperactive members of Team 7 stood to their feet and tried to assess what in the world was going on in front of them. Misaki could detect the chakra and it's presence was rather dark and a bit demonic, but she refused to be deterred.

"Is anybody going to tell this guy he's facing the wrong way?" Misaki asked, "Hey! Other way, dumb ass!"

"It will be tough a little tough against him... unless I do this," Kakashi pulled at his forehead protector covering up one of his eyes as he rolled them at her.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine."

"What the hell is a Sharingan?" Naruto asked everyone in general, getting really fed up.

"I remember it having something to do with the Uchihas I don't know exactly what," I said back to him, "I could careless though."

Sasuke looked a little shocked about the mention of the Sharingan. Well, he is an Uchiha and that makes sense I wonder if he has a pair of Sharingans. Maybe he and Kakashi-sensei can team up and take down this man, but I doubt Sasuke's any good at what he does, when it comes to the Sharingan that is.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san and do not enter the fight that's the teamwork here. Zabuza you fight me first."

Kakashi-sensei revealed what was under his forehead protector. The eye was red with what looked like black commas making a circle around the pupil, and it was popped, blood vesseled, and had a slit right down the middle.

"What's... that eye?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... I already get to see the famous Sharingan, I'm honored," Zabuza said still not turning around.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan...," Sasuke said it like an after thought, "It is said that users have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of eyes that gives you this power, but that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Misaki was confused, she thought the Sharingan had something only to do with the eyes, genjutsu and the Uchiha only. She wasn't even sure about the genjutsu; she only recalled so little because it didn't seem relevant whatsoever. Misaki remembered when the Uchiha Clan was massacred... now the only Uchiha she knows that's still alive is Sasuke.

Now, the question for the Golden Trio was: how did Kakashi acquire a Sharingan in one eye?

"Hehe exactly, that's not all though... what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's jutsus once you see them. When I was a member of Kirigakure's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen I kept a handbook, it included information on you. This is what it said: the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu... Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"Our sensei is... renowned?" Misaki said in a bit of a skeptical tone.

"You're awesome!" Naruto said, amazed.

"Now... let's end all the talking," Zabuza said, "I'm killin' that old man."

Naruto, Misaki, and Sasuke whipped out a kunai and stood in their formation: Misaki was on the left of Tazuna, Naruto was on the right, and Sasuke was in the front. They were ready as they'll ever be, but they were feeling some hard core fear.

"But... Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first!"

Zabuza then dived into the lake creating a small splash. Then he rose to the top using his chakra to stand atop of the water before he began to make a few quick hand seals. It confused the Genin to bits and pieces.

"The water?" Misaki whispered whilst voicing her confusion.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

**(Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique)**

He vanished before everyone's eyes. The mist was a perfect visual mask to hide any shinobi that needed to be hidden. It rendered the victims helpless when they rely on their eyes.

"Where did he go?" Misaki asked.

"He'll come after me first, Momochi Zabuza as a member of Kirigakure he was known as an expert in silent killing you don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly so be careful," Kakashi-sensei said.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto said stating the obvious whilst panicking.

They waited for awhile in a pregnant pause, so during the tense pause Misaki began to look around taking in everything.

Sasuke, on the other hand, began to sweat heavily and shake slightly. Small droplets of sweat began to form on his brow and the shaking increased, so Misaki who happened to observe this placed a comforting hand on the hand that tried to stab Sasuke's thigh and she stroked the back of his hand over and over trying to be comforting.

The Uchiha, of course, gave her a strange look.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Misaki said, "you don't need to be afraid, we've got Sensei. And if anyone's going to stab you, it's going to be me."

Naruto was looking absolutely determined; the time of freezing up in the face of danger has passed for him.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza said.

His figure was behind the Genin and they could feel every hair on the back of their necks. Any sane person would be afraid.

"It's over," he said.

The Golden Trio was pushed forward to the ground by Kakashi in order to safe them. Kakashi actually stabbed him with the kunai in between the ribs and the water splashed revealing it to be a water clone.

Misaki was the first to notice something was even more off about all of it and that happened to the actual Zabuza right behind Kakashi.

"Behind you!" She screamed whilst pointing.

It was too late and when Kakashi turned around Zabuza already was in the midst of bringing down his blade. It cut the Sharingan wielder clearly in half; it scared every single person left alive except Zabuza.

"Oh my god!" Misaki said.

Then it was revealed to everyone that it wasn't blood left in the wake of that deadly slash, it was water. Kakashi copied the water clone technique from the swordsman and used to his advantage.

"No way!" the Missing-nin said, "He copied it in this mist?"

"Don't move!" Sensei said.

A kunai was pointed at his throat ready to sever his neck and end his life. Kakashi happened to copy the silent killing technique as well.

"It's over!" he said again.

"Wow!" Naruto said amazed.

"Neat," Misaki agreed.

"Hehehehe... it's over?" Zabuza chuckled lightly, "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your money-like imitations, hehe, but that was impressive of you. I'm also not that easy..."

He melted. Then the two Jōnin began to go through a cycle of stabbing and turning into water. It only ceased when Kakashi got away at a good distance.

"Now," Kakashi-sensei said.

The swordsman ran at full force.

"Makibishi?" Zabuza questioned.

**(scattered spikes)**

Then in the next second there was a loud splash since the only way to escape Zabuza's slash was to escape into the water.

"How?" Misaki asked in amazement.

Kakashi resurfaced above the water looking almost like a drowned rat with his grey hair soaking and mused around his face. He wasn't pleased whatsoever and no one could blame him.

"The water is thick?" Kakashi said in the form of a question.

"Heh fool, Suirou no Jutsu," he said.

**(Water Prison Technique)**

"What?" Kakashi-sensei said as his became distorted from the water.

Despite it being the only option to escape to in his desperate moment, it wasn't smart move whatsoever since he's a water release user. That pretty signs anyone's death sentence.

"You might have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable prison. Now... Kakashi, we can finish things later, but first I'll take care of them. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**(Water Clone Technique)**

Fear began to take over the Genin's bodies along with the bridge builder at the fact that their only hope, Kakashi, had been captured by the enemy and was waiting in a ball of water to eventually drown.

Of course, Naruto, trying to be useful and not let Misaki and Sasuke take all of the glory charged towarda Zabuza.

"Hehe, wearing a forehead protectors and acting like real shinobi, but you know what? A real shinobi is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death," Zabuza continued, "basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself shinobi... You guys should not be referred to as shinobi."

In the next moment Naruto took a blow that sent him backwards towards Sasuke and Misaki. She, of course, ran over there to the jinchuriki and wanted to help him up, but he told her he was fine and that this was nothing.

So, Misaki looked up with equal conviction, no one hurted Naruto and got away with it in her mind set. She was planning to bring the pain train double time.

"Just a brat," Zabuza said insulting him.

"You guys, take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of beating him as long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move," Kakashi said, "The water clone can't go very far from his actual body, so just run away now! This is a Jōnin, a real shinobi at this rate..."

"We can't just leave you!" Misaki said knowing this was serious, "I'm going to become Hokage after all!"

Zabuza's clone just began to laugh at her viciously, "As if a little girl with no talent at all could become Hokage! You can't even beat me... and I'm just a mere water clone."

Misaki bit the bottom of her lip hating the entire situation severely as she looked at him wanting to do something and prove that she was capable of becoming Hokage.

_Gotta keep calm, he's just jerk who doesn't know me_, Misaki thought

"We all have to work together because our mission right now is to save Kakashi-sensei and protect Tazuna-san," Misaki said, "so do any of you have any ideas?"

Naruto nodded in agreement and he then faced Zabuza with blood dripping out of his mouth. The blonde was determined to prove his worth in being number one on his team and being the one to say he freed Kakashi and took down the water clone of Zabuza. The boy would do anything to cease his feeling of inferiority on his team.

"Hey... you eyebrowless freak...," he said.

Zabuza quirked one of his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Put this in your handbook, the man who will one day become Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said.

Misaki wanted to clear her throat and tell him that she was going to be the one with the title of becoming Hokage. Although, the kunoichi didn't want to voice this out loud for the fear of being hated by him for trying to steal his number one goal in life.

"Oh... that midget... he's not as useless as I first thought," Tazuna said.

The purple haired girl hoped that Naruto wasn't bluffing. She hasn't seen him do anything particularly amazing so far and she was starting to doubt his conviction and thought he was all talk and no walk.

"Misaki and Sasuke lend me your ear! I have a plan," Naruto said.

"A plan in this situation? Pft... teamwork from you Naruto?" Sasuke scoffed.

Misaki scowled severely at Sasuke for striking down Naruto verbally and then looked at the jinchuriki again wanting to hear the plan.

"Let's get wild," Naruto said wiping his bandaged hand against his face.

Sasuke and Misaki leaned toward Naruto as he whispered hurriedly into their ears. They were surprised by how thought out the plan was considering he was known for his stupidity. After some haggling on Misaki's part they eventually came to an agreement.

"A lot of arrogance but...," Zabuza's clone said, "do you stand a chance?"

"What are you doing? Run away this fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi said.

They looked over at Tazuna and he sighed finally relinquishing.

"I planted this seed myself I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... fight as much as you want," he said.

"Pft," I said, "you hear that?"

"You ready?" Naruto said.

Zabuza's clone began to laugh a bit harshly, "Claim yourself as shinobi. When I was about your age... these hands were already stained red with blood."

The kids remembered the horrible tales of the graduation exam in Kirigakure told in Iruka's class. The kids were supposed to kill each other until one person is left standing. That changed though after a kid, Zabuza, murdered all of the graduation class in cold blood and he wasn't even in the class.

Then Misaki snapped out of her thoughts once she was finished recalling that time.

Just then the clone stepped on Sasuke's gut and the Uchiha began to cough up blood. She finally realized it was her cue since she was so caught up in her reverie.

Then she ran toward Zabuza going with a flying kick. He dodged it, but that forced him to get off of Sasuke though. She panted softly as Sasuke stood and then she tried to punch Zabuza from behind, but that didn't work out.

"Misaki don't!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Too late because the clone flipped her back towards where she was. Misaki landed backwards and crashed into Sasuke causing him to hiss in pain. She sat up and got off of him; she then pulled him up by his wrist considering she somewhat crushed him.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Sasuke just brushed it off and she was fine with that. The purple haired kunoichi couldn't bring herself to care all that much considering their in sort of a sticky situation and the fact that he's still a jerk to her and everyone else.

"Misaki! Now!" Naruto exclaimed as he chucked a black column at her.

She gave it a weird look before she pressed the little button with her thumb to have the four blades on the side of the Fumaka Shuriken to open up.

"Oh, I see your plan, Naruto," she smirked as she began to spin the unnecessarily large shuriken on the tip of her pointer finger.

Misaki then reeled her arm back making sure it wasn't too close to cut her as she pitched it across the field of fog that wasn't clearing up very well. Zabuza caught the shuriken and nothing happened after that which caused everyone's face to drop in disappointment.

"You idiot children, as if you could ever accomplish—" Zabuza started off but he was cut off by the thrower of the giant shuriken.

"I'm not done yet," she smirked as she interrupted him.

Misaki looked over at Sasuke and he was surprised as she grabbed him by his forearm as he kept questioning her on what she was doing. The purple haired girl ignored it and began to spin him around lightly picking up speed and in one turn she let go and flung him across the field with little ease.

"Now fly!" She exclaimed as she let him go.

Everyone's jaws dropped at this move and Sasuke screamed as he flew across the field towards Zabuza. Misaki smirked at her accomplishment hoping Sasuke serves his purpose.

Misaki watched with a small smirk as her aim was proven true seeing as Zabuza had to let go in order to avoid Sasuke ramming into his arm, thus Kakashi was freed from his water ball prison.

Naruto felt jealousy prickle in his stomach at Misaki and Sasuke's teamwork and such ease working together. He felt left and inferior.

Kakashi placed his fist against the Fumaka Shuriken looking severely angry. They began to clash with a kunai and the large sword. Eventually they broke apart and words were being exchanged as they began to do many hand seals in a rapid succession.

"Wow," Misaki said in awe.

After a few more minutes of hand seals two twin water dragons came out of the lake and clashed. Then they chanted the jutsu's name.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," they both said at the same time.

**(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)**

A small scream left Misaki and Naruto's lips as water flooded everything. Everyone had to kick and paddle with their arms as they tried get to the top and eventually everything dried up. Misaki was sprawled on her back before she quickly situated herself properly so she wouldn't look indecent.

Misaki stood a little shakily and as she watched Naruto and Sasuke stand and climb out of the lake. She shook her soggy hair feeling annoyed that her hair was ruined for the time being.

The Genin watched as senbon flew into Zabuza's neck and they saw Kakashi checking the body. It surprised them so much they were left in silence for a time being.

"He's dead," Sensei confirmed.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful. I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time," the masked boy said.

"Your mask... your a Kirigakure hunter-nin," Sensei said.

Misaki and Sasuke didn't say anything as they just stared, but unknown to them Naruto's anger began to rise.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, "Who are you?!"

"He's not an enemy," Misaki said.

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza was killed... a guy that strong killed by a kid! A kid not that much different than me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?!"

Sasuke and Misaki understood his frustration and they could feel it too. It was broiling beneath their skin, they along with Naruto had goals to reach to when it came to power. In fact Misaki was looking away in a bit of shame.

"I know how you feel, but this is also the truth," Kakashi said patting Naruto's head, "In this world there exist kids younger than you that are stronger than me."

Naruto made a face, it didn't help him feel better at all. In fact it discouraged him even further. However, it motivated all of the Golden Trio to get stronger; even Sasuke who refused to acknowledge anybody.

The masked hunter-nin picked up Zabuza strapping him over his back in a strange grasp.

"Your battle is over now and I must dispose of the body because this body holds many secrets. Farewell," he said.

He went off in a swirl of leaves and wind then Sensei collapsed into the ground in silence. Everyone began to panick.


	5. Sparking Rivalry

**AN: Be sure to review, favorite and follow. :—)**

**Chapter 5: Sparking Rivalry**

Misaki was sitting next to Kakashi who was still unconscious from his big fight with Zabuza. Of course, she wrapped him up tightly in the blanket/sleeping bag and placed a warm cloth on his forehead whilst preparing some pain medicine that would help him recover to tip top shape.

There was a long groan of major discomfort that escaped his lips as he blinked up at Misaki. She smiled brightly at him which probably either creeped him out or comforted him. But, in truth he was indifferent about it.

"Good morning sunny sunshine," she said whilst slapping a more moistened towel on his face instead of a dry one, "the world says hello to you!"

Kakashi winced at this treatment and her cheeriness, so she got the reaction she wanted. The purple haired girl then tossed the towel that was on his forehead earlier into the bowl of fresh water which in turn splashed Naruto and Sasuke awake... Misaki didn't mean to do that.

The girl tried to look away and act like she didn't just do that as she hummed and began to continue to make the medicine as they started to spaz from their unintentional rude awakening.

Misaki began to distract herself by mixing powdered willow bark and ginger root together to create all natural herbal remedy in her own personal wooden mortar.

"Uh! What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaimed getting fed up really easily.

"What are you making, Misaki?" Kakashi said ignoring Naruto as he tried to sit up.

"No," she said pushing him back down by his chest back down, "you need your rest. I'm making you some herbal pain medication."

He made a hollow coughing sound to signal that she pretty much knocked the breath out of him unintentionally with her strength. She then continued to stir and crush with her pestle and mortar as she sat on her legs.

"Misaki, I'm fine—" He started off.

"Who's the medic? Who's the one who kept your fever down and kept you from getting worse?"

After a long sigh he said, "Fine."

Misaki smiled brightly as she handed him the medicine and a glass of water and her eyes were even closed to show off how adorably happy she was. She looked intently, wondering if she'll get to see his face, but he craftily lifted up the open flap of the sleeping bag to cover his face as he consumed the medicine and water.

She, Naruto and Sasuke scowled and considered ripping the sleeping bag flap away from his face and taking a good look, but they didn't.

"What happened to Zabuza?" Naruto asked sitting beside her.

"He's probably being disposed of by the hunter-nin that took him away, a shinobi's body holds many village secrets it's important that it is disposed of. That's the end for a shinobi."

"But wouldn't he just have burned his body right away on sight?" Misaki asked.

"Yes...," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The Genin didn't understand why he was so skeptical. It should've been obvious from the beginning. It seems Kakashi was too busy and distracted at the time to take notice.

"What weapon did he use to kill Zabuza?" He asked.

"Senbon...," I said slowly.

There was a brief pause until everything clicked.

"No way," Sasuke and I said on unison.

It seems Misaki wasn't the only one who came to this conclusion; Sasuke did too, so she glared at him whole heartedly and he returned the glare as well.

"Wait! What?!" Naruto asked in which I think he was feeling out of the loop.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"Most likely Zabuza is still alive," Sensei said.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Naruto shouted, "You said he was dead!"

"Yeah I did... but that was most likely just a momentary death. The senbon the hunter-nin used unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability in killing your opponent it's something even doctors use in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know everything about the body thoroughly, so putting people in a momentary dead state is easy for them. Considering the events that happened the hunter-nin's objective is to save him not kill him, we can't ignore this possibility," Sensei said.

"Aren't you over thinking this? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins," Naruto said.

"No with all the suspicion... we will prepare before it's too late, that's a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive there's no assurances that Gato hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

The Golden Trio had excitement in their guts building slowly. Naruto wanted to prove himself among his peers,Sasuke wanted to fight super strong guys and Misaki wanted to prove herself worthy of becoming Hokage one day.

"How are we going to prepare before it's too late? You can barely move," Misaki commented on a more serious note.

He laughed softly and her purple eyebrows knitted slightly at his response.

_This isn't funny, we could die at any moment from Mr. Poofy Pajama Pants_, Misaki thought.

"You will receive training," he said.

Misaki nodded even though it seemed impossible, but she didn't have a better idea. What kind of training will do a team of Genin any good against a Jōnin? Although, despite Team 7's skepticism they were curious about how to get stronger.

* * *

They stood before their Sensei who, like Misaki said he would be, was in crutches.

Naruto, Misaki, and Sasuke stood in front of each tree. They looked back and forth between each other. They were quite curious and of course it brought out Misaki's sarcasm.

"It's three big trees," she said and then continued sarcastically, "I can't wait to tell all my friends, I bet they never had trees this big."

"Alright," Kakashi stated, "now this will be your last chance to explain things without being offensive... I want you to explain what chakra is."

It seemed it was her last chance to explain things and get laughs from everyone; she was going to give it her most "Misaki Humor" yet.

"Alright then," she sighed, "chakra is like chi except only lamer and it can only be used through hand gestures. It combines body and soul or something stupid like that; it swirls like chocolate and vanilla ice cream when I order my favorite fudge and vinalla sundae. Anyway, after that is all formed crazy crap happens that we all call jutsu."

Everyone looked either like they were about to laugh or look at her like she was crazy. Of Misaki thought it was pretty funny, but no one really has any appreciation for her unique humor.

"That was horrible," Kakashi said, "Misaki, you're fired. As for all of you I want you to run up that tree without using your hands and only using your chakra."

"How is that possible?!" Naruto demanded.

"I already told you, use your chakra, but it seems a demonstration is needed, I suppose."

They all regarded Kakashi in awe as he effortlessly walked up the tree with crutches and didn't look like he was having any trouble whatsoever. All of them were wide eyed and completely surprised.

"You see, the key to chakra is not having large amounts of it, but being able to successfully control it so you don't waste it. Now, take these kunai and mark your progress," he said tossing them each kunais.

Naruto, Misaki, and Sasuke ran up the tree without any hesitation. They gave it their all and their distance up the tree varied. Sasuke was ahead of Naruto by a few inches and the reason he couldn't keep going was the fact that he applied too much chakra and broke the bark in his wake. Naruto, who was behind Sasuke by just a little bit didn't use enough chakra and slipped off.

"Dammit! Why is this so hard?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"I find it pretty easy actually," Misaki said with a small smirk whilst crossing one leg over the other and flipping her long purple ponytail behind her shoulder.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha looked at her in shock at the fact that she had such good chakra control. Naruto may have heard the conversation Kakashi and Misaki had about that particular topic, but he didn't know that she was so far ahead of the rest of them.

"Hmm, it seems it's the girl who's the best at this," Kakashi-sensei said, "It also seems that she's the closet to becoming Hokage and that so called great Uchiha Clan isn't so great. I guess Misaki is number one, isn't that a novelty?"

_Novelty? Are you kidding me? I'm a tough girl, yet feminine this shouldn't be that surprising_, Misaki thought angrily.

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei!" She said pointing a finger at him, "I'm a terrific ninja, it's not a novelty."

"Fine," he said wobbling back toward the house, "but I'm going to enjoy some sweet _sweet_ rice balls."

The next few days the boys were trying their hardest to reach the top and it was like Misaki was taunting them as she sat at such a high branch on the tree. It was causing Naruto to feel even more inferior and more determined. Sasuke, skipped the inferiority portion and moved straight to the motivation portion; he still wouldn't acknowledge her as worthy adversary though, that was just Sasuke's personality.

"Hey Misaki," she heard someone and since it was so far away she couldn't tell who it was.

"You'll have to come up here, I can't hear you from all the way down there," she said in a sing song-y voice.

The purple haired girl continued to scribble down her feelings, actions and thoughts not wanting to be disturbed because she was so engrossed in her writing, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone flopped down hard against the tree branch she was sitting on.

Misaki looked over at him and she slammed her diary closed feeling a little bit protective of it since she doesn't want anyone to read her most personal and private thoughts. However, Naruto on the other hand was panting roughly and looking severely out of breath. The kunoichi's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and because of his close proximity.

"How did you get up here so quickly?" She asked feeling rather shocked.

"I climbed the tree using my hands," he said scratching the back of his head nervously when to be honest he doesn't need to be nervous, "Do you have any, you know, tips on chakra control?"

She placed a perfectly filed tipped pointer finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully as she looked up at the really lush green forest; it was the stereotypical thinking pose. To be honest, as much as she wanted to help Naruto, she really did... it's just that she didn't have any advice whatsoever. Her clan, ever since she was little, had honed her into perfecting chakra control in hopes of teaching her Medical Ninjutsu which requires very good chakra control— apparently they wanted to start teaching it to her right away since apparently during the Academy they thought she was incapable considering her grades— she's had effortless chakra control ever since she could remember.

She was going to be really upset to tell him that she doesn't have any advice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said softly looking down at her knees feeling saddened, "I don't have any advice, I don't really have a method... I just do it."

"Oh," he pouted.

Then he jumped from the tree and landed on his feet probably feeling discouraged. She blinked watching him fail a few more times only getting a few feet ahead in progress. Misaki looked down at a corner in the forest and felt discouraged at herself because she wanted him to like her so badly.

Just then Sasuke stood on a higher branch than Misaki and he smirked in triumph. Now, his obsessing non-acknowledging attempt to surpass Misaki could stop now. The girl looked up trying to rid herself of the thoughts of hurting Naruto's feelings and disappointing her and she saw Sasuke ahead of her.

"How did you get up there so quickly?" Misaki asked in shock.

"I'm just better than you."

"We'll see about that," she said walking up the tree at a run.

Her over confidence caused her to slip because she added too little of chakra. When she began to slip, she grabbed the closest branch and hung by her hands for a short time like a monkey as she looked up to Sasuke; he was ahead of her.

_Dammit, I hate him; I want to beat him_, Misaki thought.

She figured it was because of her teasing and provocations that drove him to the point of succeeding so nicely unlike Naruto, who was still at an earlier stage of the training; rivalry really is an excellent motivator. But, then she thought that was way too self centered for her likes and dismissed the idea entirely.

"Hn," he began before continuing with a very broad smirk, "I was right. I'm better at this than you are."

The next day Misaki was determined beyond reason. This time, she promised herself that over confidence would not get in the way of her showing up that the indifferent Uchiha. She wanted to wipe off that horrible smirk off of his face at seeing that she was the better ninja than he was.

"Misaki," She heard Kakashi call her out as she was violently crushing up his herbal medicine with her bare hands this time around.

"Yes," she said a little tensely.

"After you're done making my medicine I would like you to escort Tazuna-san during the day to make sure he's safe."

Misaki looked up at Sasuke with a deep glare with her neat little purple eyebrows making her usually soft face look harsh and intending it to be intimidating_._ She had this determination to make up for her embarrassment yesterday and show that she was number one at chakra control and not him.

"Sorry no can do Sensei," she said whilst crushing the ginger root into her palm with her fist looking right at Sasuke hoping that she was scaring him, "I'm still training, you know, I've got to actually make it to the top of the tree."

That morning when all of them were in the forest in front of their individual trees Sasuke and her exchanged looks of _hatred_... They then turned toward the tree and began to run up it and neither of them stopped. They kept going and going until she reached the top.

They were panting softly as she stood atop the tree and right before they were about to say "ha I won" they looked over their shoulder.

They saw each other were both atop their own trees and smirking at each other. Misaki felt the corner of her lip curl in annoyance and a little frustration much like a dog.

"It seems we're tied," Misaki said, "meet me by the lake and we'll settle this."

Unknown to them, Naruto was practically throwing a fit in frustration at the fact that his two teammates were growing so quickly in skills and he just wasn't.

Later that day they met up at the lake and she scowled at him angrily. All the girl was worried about was that all of that hate was going to cause pimples for crying out loud. She just couldn't help it, she hated him so much and she knew for _sure_ it was mutual.

"So, why are we at the lake?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest looking vaguely annoyed.

He questioned himself why he even came to the lake. He didn't want to say his feelings lead him to do it at all; he wouldn't even acknowledge her or his feelings he was ignoring deeply.

"If you can walk on water which is much more difficult than tree climbing then we'll see who's better at chakra control."

"If this is all then I'm out of here," Sasuke said scoffing at her.

He began to walk away, so she began to accumulate chakra into the soles of her feet and walked across the lake. Misaki made sure to concentrate and stand on the water to make sure she got his attention, so she can settle this and eradicate that need to beat him at chakra control.

"Hey Sasuke," she practically sang, "are you afraid I'll win?"

Sasuke turned around and determination began to spark in those dark eyes. After a moment she watched him step onto the water... he managed a few steps until he sunk like a rock. Misaki smiled with elation flooding in her being.

"Ha, it seems I've wo— AHHH!" Misaki started.

She felt a hand grasp her ankle and she was brought down into the lake. She swam to the surface whilst sputtering and splashing seeing the look of superiority on Sasuke's face.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, "You bastard! You got my hair and clothes wet!"

"Hn, as if I care about that," he said splashing her with a smirk of amusement.

In vengeance Misaki grabbed him by his spikes using it like a handle to dunk him into the water. With that done it set off an intense water fight after that which of course didn't relinquish her rivalry towards Sasuke. It finally sunk into Misaki that this was a rivalry for her.

* * *

Later during the evening, Sasuke and Misaki had to lean heavily against each other since they were so worn out. As much as they hated being touched they had no choice because their water war and chakra control competition during the entire day.

"Where have you two been?" Kakashi said with his visible eyebrow risen.

"Training by the lake," she panted softly trying to remove Sasuke's hand from around her waist to show that she didn't need the support and she wanted to sit down.

They collapsed into their chairs feeling rather sore as they half heartedly glared at each other. They leant forward and both of them felt the silent challenge pass between them as they both took the bowl of sticky rice and began to eat in unison. Their movements were like lightening as they glared at each when they finished their third bowl.

"More!" Both of them exclaimed.

In the next second they leaned over to the side and threw up the contents in their stomachs. Both of them sat down shakily and wiped their mouths whilst still glaring at each other. Misaki felt that was genuinely nasty and all she wanted to do was rinse the bile out of her mouth since the after taste was so horrendous.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Naruto demanded, "Why are you both eating until you throw up?"

"Because I know I can eat more than Sasuke," she said simply hoping he wasn't grossed out by her vomiting on the floor.

"You wish," Sasuke said with his signature smirk.

Just then they all heard a fist slam against the table. All of them looked over feeling rather startled by the sudden noise and action. It was Inari who did it and he looked shaking angry.

"Why are you trying so hard?! No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you've made, it doesn't make a difference the weak is always killed by the strong!"

Misaki scowled viciously at him because that past week the kid had pissed her off. All he had been doing was crying and moping while his mother did _everything_ to sustain the family and she had been helping Tsunami out of good will during her free time and earning her keep. Inari, however, cried for pity and he didn't even do the simplest chores. There's a point in your life when you have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and he wasn't moving forward one bit. In Misaki's mind, kid needed a good old fashion spanking!

"You spoiled brat," she said under my breath squeezing her chopsticks tightly.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you," Naruto said.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting cheerful! You have no idea how hard life can be!"

She slammed her chopsticks down enraged from Inari. He had no idea what Naruto had gone through and that infuriated the young girl. She considered throwing him into the lake for an evening dive.

"So it's okay for you to cry all day because you're the star of your own crappy tragedy story? Just keep on crying forever, you little pussy!" Naruto said viciously.

Inari's tears continued to flow, but he still looked taken aback. The boy ran out of the house... Naruto definitely took it too far. Kakashi stood and exited the home as well.

Awkward silence ensued. She began to twiddle her thumbs again because of her boredom and then _finally_ someone began to speak. It was Tazuna who was the one to break that horrible awkwardness.

"If you understood Inari's feelings..," Tazuna began to ramble on.

He kept going on and on about how it started with Inari's "father". The story started out with the little boy being bullied on the dock and Misaki interrupted this emotional moment with a fit of giggles.

"Oh come on!" She said through fits of uncontrollable laughter, "You got to be kidding me! This kid throws a puppy and another kid into the ocean, that's horrible!"

"Misaki," Naruto said in shock.

She continued to laugh even if he thought they were probably insane, "But, it's a puppy and a little boy! All we need is Santa crashing into the ice cream man who's delivering free treats to orphans on Christmas Eve!"

Then that's when Naruto and Sasuke (albeit very softly) joined in on the laughter probably because Misaki started to get a little hysterical and she sounded super funny.


	6. Precious Sacrifices

**AN: As you could probably already tell I changed Shizuka's name to Misaki and the reason for that is that I didn't know until recently that there already is a Naruto character named Shizuka. That was embarrassing and I'm glad I changed the name.**

**Be sure to favorite, follow and review. :—)**

**Chapter 6: Precious Sacrifices**

Misaki was wide awake when Kakashi shook her and told her that today was the day that they were all guarding Tazuna and that Zabuza was most likely all rested up and ready to clash with them again.

The poor girl was a nervous mess; she didn't want to get slashed to bits with that unnecessarily giant sword. Although, she was getting excited with the idea of putting all of her more honed abilities to the test to make all of this a little easier.

Misaki stood and got done with her daily routine of getting ready and she noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke didn't bother to wake up Naruto. She didn't understand that.

"Why are we leaving Naruto behind?" She asked.

Kakashi said, "we can't wake him. He needs his rest."

"Alright," she said softly wondering if this was for the best to leave him unconscious like that.

"Have a nice time Misaki-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Father," Tsunami said.

They were walking silently and Misaki couldn't help but wonder if Naruto's awake and if he was then he was going to be pissed off. She wanted him to be as save as he possible can be if it wasn't obvious. She didn't mind him fighting, but she wanted him at full health and not low on chakra.

"He's going to be fine," Kakashi said.

"I know," She said crossing her arms tightly over her chest and titling her head up high dismissing the notion.

She feels trapped when someone knows something about her when she hasn't told them about it verbally or physically. It's not a good feeling and quite frankly it bothers her severely.

"What happened here?!" Tazuna shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened because the men working there were brutally beaten. She wished she could help them, all Misaki had was first aid in her back pack, so she slung it in front of herself. She was about to rush over to them, but Kakashi outstretched his hand in front of her, so she looked at him questioningly.

"Mist...," he said, "stay where you are."

She put her bag where it belonged and drew a kunai protectively in front of her and Sasuke did the same. Then they formed their protective triangle, but it seemed like Tazuna would be protected for long considering the advantage the most has.

They heard Zabuza's eerie voice in the thickening mist, "Long time no see Kakashi I still see you're still with those brats. Poor kids, that one is still shaking."

Misaki looked over and saw Sasuke shaking again and this time she didn't care one bit. The twelve year old girl didn't care one bit because the week had changed her a little bit in her attitude toward Sasuke.

"I'm shaking from excitement," Sasuke said with a sly smirk.

"Do it, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

In flashes of speed Sasuke toke down the water clones of Zabuza.

_Wha... that's not fair... Plus, it seems that he doesn't need any reassurance, so I worried for nothing_, Misaki thought.

"It seems my speculation was right the masked one is comrades with Zabuza, obviously," Sensei said.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke said, "Tricking us like that... I hate bastards like that the most out of everyone."

"That'll be like suicide," Misaki said, "that's why I'm going to be the one to do it!"

"Hey, Misaki!" Kakashi-sensei said.

She couldn't help but think Kakashi was playing favorites, she didn't like her speculation one bit.

She rushed over there with no fear in her body. She believed she was going to become Hokage and that obstacle would not stand in her way one bit; she had conviction to beat Sasuke and Haku to show all of them up.

Misaki pushed herself off of the ground deciding an aerial attack was the best, so she brought her kunai down as she saw ice needles go everywhere. She grunted as she made a small gash on the boy's arm, he flew backwards with his formidable speed in order to dodge her other attempts at slashing and cutting. The masked boy was in front of Zabuza clutching his shallow cut and she stood ahead of Sasuke feeling proud.

"She beat Haku in speed...," Zabuza said.

"Actually, it's just the element of surprise," she said smirking.

Sasuke was still behind Misaki, but she still saw the weird expression that was on his face and it was a cross between surprise and somewhat annoyance. She smirked in return because she made Sasuke with a vague look of annoyance.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them _brats_. Sasuke's Konoha's number one rookie, Misaki is physically the strongest Genin I know and Naruto is... the show off, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja in the village."

Zabuza began to laugh softly, "Haku, do you realize at this rate we'll be driven back?"

"Yes," Haku said, "We can't let that happen."

Misaki braced herself as Haku looked straight at her face making her very wary. She realized that she was being targeted and yet she didn't waver for the fact that she felt if she backed down then all her efforts would be for nothing and that just simply wouldn't do for her.

"Makyō Hyōshō," Haku said.

**(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**

She gasped loudly as several what seemed to be in her mind hundreds of mirrors facing her and instead of her reflection it was the masked boy.

She whipped out her kunai again, but it didn't do much because she could only deflect a few and the other senbon began to attack her body directly, so she screamed loudly in pain. Several of the tiny needles punctured her thighs, her arms and her back. Misaki could feel the sharp painful stings erupting all over her body in a large throbbing cloud of torture.

"Misaki!" Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sasuke shouted in fear for her.

She panted softly standing on wobbly legs feeling pain shoot up everywhere when there was a pause in Haku's barrage of attacks. She noticed that Naruto showed up and that's why Haku probably stopped his or her's attacks.

"Na-Naruto?" She said softly.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke said after finishing the hand seals.

**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

"What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded as the fire attempted to burn the mirrors from the outside.

Misaki felt the heat of the technique and winced as she finally caught her breath from the onslaught of the attacks, so she stood properly looking up at the many Hakus. She felt herself freeze and her bottom lip begin to quiver in fear. Misaki could feel her throat beginning to constrict, her face and throat began to get hot, and she could feel the presence of tears rim her eyelids; she knew she was on the verge of crying from the fear of dying and she couldn't control it.

"It's ice and fire, figure it out yourself, dobe," Sasuke said as he argued with Naruto.

"Well, it didn't work, so you're the idiot!" Naruto spat back, "Now, we're doing it my way!"

Sasuke gave him a very skeptical look that practically screamed "I dare you to do something", but Naruto wasn't going to back down. He was going to prove his worth and be remembered amongst his team that he was the one to come up with the plan to defeat Haku.

So, naturally Naruto pushed Sasuke into the ice mirrors to help Misaki.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke exclaimed, "How is this going to help?"

"Well," Haku said stepping out of the mirrors for a short time, "it seems I can't leave Naruto to his own devices... Hyō Bunshin no Jutsu."

**(Ice Clone Technique)**

Haku stepped out of the individual ice mirror he was in and then when the technique was finished there stood two Hakus. One was to fight Naruto and the other was to fight Misaki and Sasuke in the mirror prison. For Zabuza's sake alone, he didn't want to be defeated and allow one of them to aide Kakashi in his fight with said swordsman.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto said becoming a little bit hesitant.

"I must keep you busy," he said, "half of my power in this clone shall be enough."

With that said the original Haku stepped back into the ice mirrors and Naruto was left to fight with the clone.

Meanwhile with Misaki and Sasuke they weren't doing so well as she watched him struggle to fight off the slaughter of senbon. She whimpered softly when the senbon hit her as well. She couldn't do anything, the fear was taking her over... Then the barrage stopped, so Sasuke looked back toward her with a strange little smirk on his face.

"Are you hurt, scaredy cat?" She heard Sasuke say when he turned around with an even bigger smirk gracing his lips.

Her eyes widened and she regained control of her breathing as she just _stared_. She just couldn't believe it because she of all people was being called a scaredy cat. Misaki was always one to be brave except on certain occasions and this just made her so... shocked. It made her recall a time when she wasn't always so confident...

_"You purple haired freak," one of the many children who made fun of her when she was seven said._

_"You think you're oh so special because you have long purple hair, don't you?" The other girl in the restroom said, "We'll show you, you'll have no hope in impressing Sasuke-kun when we're through with it."_

_She was in the girl's restroom washing her hands trying to blend in and not be drawn out by any of her bitchy classmates. However, her purple hair and green eyes made her stick out in a crowd of ordinary colored people. Also, she was confused as to why they would think she would want Sasuke of all the people in the world, she didn't even like anyone like that at the time._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Usagi-chan," she said softly, "I don't like Sasuke. I don't want to impress him."_

_"You lying, whore!" They all practically screamed._

_That's when she felt hand yank her by her ponytail causing a short cry to escape her lips. The next thing she heard was snipping of some scissors and then thick purple strands of hair fell to the floor. It was a shame since she still to this day has such nicely colored hair._

_Later she came out of the bathroom a few minutes after the other girls left with a tear stained face feeling thoroughly violated from the bullying. She faked a smile when she entered the classroom not wanting those girls to know that she was effected by them even though she was._

_"Hey, are you alright?" She heard Ino ask, "Your name is Misaki, correct?"_

_She nodded stiffly whilst closing her eyes hoping she looked cute, "Yes my name is Misaki... a-and I'm perfectly fine."_

_"Well, I'll keep those jerks from cutting your hair ever again," she said, "because I think your hair is pretty."_

That was the day Misaki's best friend and her became friends and she gave her the confidence to be herself when she was constantly bullied by girls who thought Misaki was showing off her hair. It just so happened to be different in color which they just happened to be jealous of and they unfortunately did far worse things to her than just snipping off her hair.

And _that's_ why being called a scaredy cat shocked her and stirred her up a good bit. She blinked at Sasuke before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and then looking up with angry and determined eyes.

_I can't be afraid anymore! I'm going to become Hokage after all!_ She thought victoriously.

Misaki ran at full force toward the ice mirrors with her fist poised to destroy those damn mirrors with one powerful punch. She tried her best to dodged the spray of senbon as she rushed the Haku she saw, but a few landed and she ignored the pain since Misaki refused to have her determination waver. The girl landed the punch against one of the mirrors successfully.

Sasuke and Misaki watched as it made a small dent and the mirror didn't break fully, but it all proved futile when too many senbon attacked her directly which caused a loud cry of pain to leave her lips. She was gasping for breath and she got back on her feet feeling her entire being shake.

Misaki's vision was getting blurry as she tried to see beyond the pain and the anger boiling deep in her stomach. Her legs and arms were shaking and little rivers of blood were flowing down her pale skin. She looked over at the blurry image of Sasuke and she saw red in his normally black eyes.

"Misaki," she heard Sasuke practically hiss as he stood in front of her deflecting the senbon in a sloppy fashion trying to protect her for some reason, "can you even dodge? Come on, I need you to rush him again... I need to see something."

"I can do it...," Misaki said softly trying to cease the shaking.

Haku from her very blurry vision began to move at rapid movements and spray more senbon and Sasuke nearly stabbed Haku. However, Misaki didn't see it very well considering she was about to get stabbed in the face via senbon, so she closed her eyes wishing that she could have accomplished the title of Hokage before she died.

"This will be the final blow," Haku said, "I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen."

There was a soft cry of pain and when she opened her eyes Misaki witnessed Sasuke standing before her. The green eyes were as wide as saucers and she could feel her heart picking up at the sight because of the _fear_ coursing through her. Haku said this was the final blow...

"Why?!" Misaki demanded as she caught him in her arms as he collapsed and she had to sit down too, "Why would you protect me?! Why sacrifice yourself?! I didn't ask for you to!"

"I don't know," he said weakly, "my body moved of its own accord... I wanted to kill that man so badly, but it seems all I could do was die protecting someone. Goodbye..."

Sasuke's body went still and I could feel tears slip from my eyes and land on his face as his eyes closed in finality. Soft sobs left my lips as I looked down at his still body, the boy who choose my life over his own in that instance. As the strangeness of feeling sad for the death of someone who I hate more than anything built inside me and I could feel hot burning anger toward the boy who's responsible for this: Haku.

Meanwhile with Naruto... he wasn't fairing too well, he sent three shadow clones at Haku, but the masked clone of ice just sent them flying back in the form of a poof when the boy struck them senbon.

"Why? Why would you serve someone so evil?" Naruto demanded as he rushed Haku on his own.

Haku began to deflect all of his strikes by merely pushing them away because the boy didn't have the heart to kill; he never did and never will. And truth be told, that question struck something emotional inside of him.

"Zabuza gave me everything when I had nothing, so being his tool is the least I can do for him. You don't understand what it's like to protect someone important to you."

It was true Naruto didn't understand what it was like to protect people who were important to him; he was always alone and even on his new team he still didn't understand because his teammates never needed rescuing.

"That's still no excuse!" Naruto shouted as he landed a punch to Haku's face when the dark haired boy's guard was down.

Haku fell to the ground and his mask broke in half revealing him to be the boy he met in the forest who he initially thought was a pretty girl. Before Naruto or Haku's clone could say or do anything they heard something neither of them expected.

"Ahhh!" Misaki screamed shrilly.

The purple haired girl felt white hot rage and what exploded from her was thin wooden branches and her chakra felt like it transformed into a life force fueled by rage and uncontrollable _rage_. Tears splashed the branches as her emotions and chakra were spiraling out of control causing the mirrors of ice to break in an explosion.

Misaki was panting roughly as she looked around for the boy who protected her and died doing it. Her insane and out of control emotions caused her chakra to act funny again and thus the wooden branches went after Haku.

"Misaki!" She heard Naruto exclaim and grab her arm since the clone who he was fighting disappeared and was completely surprised by all of this.

"NO! Let go! I have to finish! He killed the person that protected me!" She exclaimed through sobs.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto demanded.

"He killed Sasuke!" I said through a loud sob.

That's when every conscious head became acutely aware even through the thick layer of mist as she felt all the anger turn into sorrow. She collapsed to her knees again as she cried into her hands. She knew Naruto walked over to Sasuke's dead body as she continued to cry.

"Was he... precious to you? If he was then you can't kill me without that special power," she heard Haku say.

She could feel her legs were still shaking as she punched him right in the face causing him to fall a few feet backwards. Misaki panted softly as the tears were still staining her face. Her lips twitched slightly, but she refused to let anymore tears spill from her eyes.

Truth be told, he wasn't particularly precious to her; it's just that she never had anyone sacrifice themselves for her and it hit her hard emotionally.

"I hate you," she said acidly, "you can't just kill people like that."

Haku stood shakily as he took the blow of her brunt strength. She blinked at him and she wanted the ice weirder to pay for killing her rival who protected her.

"Well, I refuse to live any longer. There's someone stronger than me, so I'm no longer useful to Zabuza-san."

"Are you insane?!" She exclaimed, "I'm not a killer. I'm not evil or stupid like you!"

"Please, I want to die. I can no longer be Zabuza-san's tool, so my existence has no meaning."

Her heart gave a hollow pang at this and she tried to keep the horrible feelings at bay as he began to explain his life story trying to convince her to kill him. Haku told her about how he was discovered by Zabuza, his clan was killed because of his unique kekkei genkai, and how Zabuza taught him everything he knew preparing him to be one of his followers.

"Dammit," she cursed softly, "I can't kill you I could never hurt somebody who couldn't fight back especially since I feel like I know you better."

After a few minutes Haku's face shot up causing Misaki to look at him skeptically. She didn't understand why he changed moods so severely. He went from somber to cautious in a split second.

"I'm sorry, but I have changed my mind, I must protect Zabuza-san."

"Wait!" Misaki exclaimed.

Haku took off in a flash of speed and she couldn't see what happened next since she was so far away.

Misaki lost interest immediately when she turned around to see the wood structures on the bridge. Did I do this? The girl couldn't believe that she created five thin branches of wood with her own chakra. It seemed so impossible to her because the only clan that can do that is the Senju Clan and she believed she was an Iryōki Clansmen. She drew a conclusion that she didn't like.

_N-no, I can't be adopted. It must be a fluke!_ Misaki thought.

"I-I better take a look," she said with her voice wavering from the prospect of being adopted.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto said, "I-I don't care what his past is!"

"Wait, Naruto," she said softly but he was already gone.

Misaki then dropped to her knees knowing he wouldn't stop because he was a stubborn and determined person. She, on the other hand, began to gently remove the senbon embedded in Sasuke's body, her's flew off in her fit of rage and wood.

The girl still didn't understand why Sasuke of all the arrogant stuck up people would someone especially someone who's having a passive aggressive rivalry with. Misaki still felt the hot tears slip down her cheeks, she may be tough as nails, but she was still a girl and she still had feelings and when those feelings were so severely hurt... She would cry a lot.

"Misaki, stop that hurts," she heard a voice.

She gasped softly as she looked down at Sasuke who was alive and he was just simply knocked unconscious. She felt this intense feeling of overwhelming relief lift off of her shoulder and her head just slumped as he sat up.

Now, she felt foolish because she lost it for awhile thinking he was dead, but in actuality he wasn't dead at all. Also, Misaki felt embarrassed because Sasuke protected her and she felt rather awkward that her rival had to save her.

Without another word she stood and didn't look back because to be honest she had nothing to say to him because as nice as it was for him to save her like that... she still hated him and he was still a jerk and was really awkward for Sasuke of all people to save her.

"Thanks," she said softly as she started to run towards the others to help them out.

She wasn't a total bitch, she thanked people that helped her even when she hated them more than the bowels of hell. She didn't want it to go unappreciated or anything such as that. She still can't stand it and she could feel a thousand times more awkward now.

She ran towards where Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna was, however she halted when she saw Haku lying dead, her Sensei bleeding horribly and Naruto panting and crying. She gasped and covered her mouth at all of these things: they were horrible and saddening.

"Wha-what happened here?" She said.

"Misaki," she heard Kakashi say to her, "you need to come and apply First Aide to me."

She walked over to him swallowing her shock and fear. She pulled out the gauze and began to patch up Kakashi, but before she did that she had to dissinfect it which only took a few seconds with her handy dandy alcohol wipes— which of course made him hiss in pain— and then that's when she wraped him up with gauze and tied the knot right over the wound.

"Ooh, look who it is," they heard an annoying voice.

They looked over and they saw the man they call Gato; to Misaki he looked like a dried up sundrop mixed with Mickey Mouse. She looked over and it seemed Naruto's emotional shouting— she heard it from all the way over at the other side of the bridge— got to Zabuza because everyone saw tear streaks down his face and a look of deep anger at Gato.

"Gato," he growled.

"You can't use either of your arms," Misaki said, "how are you going to make that work Mr. Poofy Pajama Pants?"

"Kid, put that kunai in my mouth," Zabuza said giving me a scowl.

Naruto put that kunai in Zabuza's mouth and then he went into a bit of a rampage. It was so cool to watch as he talk down Gato's crowd of men so effortlessly and even though he was taking such huge damage he kept going and pushing forward. It was fantastic to witness as all the men freaked out and Zabuza got to Gato and stabbed him in the neck.

That was when Sasuke came wobbling toward them just to witness Kakashi pick up Zabuza and place him next to Haku. They laid there together side by side it was so nice and sweet.

"You were always so pure and I never was... I wish I could go to the same place as you, Haku," Zabuza said stroking his face.

Misaki could feel tears rim her eyes making her feel even weaker than when she cried over Sasuke's "dead" body, but to be honest if no water works produced when someone saw something like this then your heart is made of stone, that was her logic.

"Go to that place, Zabuza," Kakashi said, "you can..."

Then snow began to fall... flakes of pure white uniqueness fell sprinkling all of their shoulders and blending with Misaki's tears. It was so nice and sweet, someone wanted to clear their slate of evilness and horrible doing so when they died they would be with someone pure as snow in the afterlife.

The kunoichi wished someone cared that much for her...

Just then she felt a body lean on her whilst the person was panting softly. Misaki blinked and noticed it was Sasuke since he was still heavily bleeding from the earlier assaults and the fact he had to walk all the way there. She was tempted to push him off, but she was not that mean... She wasn't the kind of person to kick somebody when they're down.

"Haku..., are you crying?" Zabuza said referring to the snow, "I hope to see you on the other side."

She felt the need to cling to someone she really trusted, but she didn't trust anyone here that much to cry on them. She looked at them still not taking her eyes off of them as the villagers finally decided to take down Gato who's been causing their long and intense tyranny.

"Misaki," Kakashi said, "treat Sasuke, he's about to pass out, alright? I'm about to join the fight... Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**

She set Sasuke down and began to pull out the senbon kind of quickly and somewhat carefully. She ignored the whimpers of pain as Misaki wiped the blood away with her rag from her pouch.

After Misaki finished she sat by herself feeling rather miserable because she just witnessed such a tragic death and the fact that something happened earlier today that she couldn't explain, wood was created from her chakra when she lost it emotionally.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home**

I watched as they set Zabuza and Haku side by side into their graves as the sun was setting. I wanted his cool looking sword, but I realized that's apart of who he was... he was a Seven Ninja Swordman. I just crossed my arms over my chest wanting a somewhat of a barrier for this rather emotional time.

"So, that's it?" I sighed.

"Yes, following the obedience of another village and dying without a proper grave... that's what it means to be a shinobi," Kakashi-sensei said.

That's so depressing, but it's not going to halt my attempts and dream of becoming Hokage. I won't succumb to anger, hatred or revenge because I like who I am... I like being sarcastic, sweet, a bit sassy and filled with positive dreams.

"Well, I'm not going to be anything like that," Naruto said, "I'll find my own will. I will never give up or go back on my word, that's my Nindo!"

I smiled at his tenaciousness and the cuteness there; his will is endearing and everything, but certainly not something I would copy, I'm independent and I have my own ideals and I can't just relinquish them.

* * *

I was back at home and the entire way I traveled to get back home I was thinking very deeply and feeling rather angry. Of course, Kakashi-sensei didn't see anything because of the mist, so he didn't question me. The only person who saw my short spurt of emotion and wood release moment was Naruto and he hasn't said anything yet.

I went over to Ino's house practically in tears, during the short time we were leaping through the trees to get home I kept all in, because right now I can't stop the tears. Ino opened the door and I collapsed into her hug because I need to be held right now.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" She asked.

Eventually we got to her room and I was holding her pillow to my chest and drinking a glass of warm milk. My best friend was waiting for me to speak and so put down the glass of milk.

"Alright, you've calmed down and you can speak now..., so speak," she said.

"I... I think I'm adopted," I said softly.

"Why? Why would you say that?"

Tears continued to leak down my cheeks, so I wiped them with the back of my hand before I delved into what happened... I kept out the part with Sasuke and changed it to Naruto so she wouldn't get mad or jealous for the fact that I got upset that her crush was "dead". The important thing is was that I told her about the wood appearing and breaking all those ice mirrors when I lost control.

"Oh..., does that mean that you're a Senju?" She asked, "Only members of the Senju Clan can do that."

"I don't know," I said softly, "I don't want to be adopted... my family is pretty screwed up as it is."

"Yeah... how's your Dad?" Ino asked as she began to braid my purple hair.

"Still with Isamu-san, but according to his letter they're in a bit of a fight, but I'm sure they'll work it out... they always do."

I don't really blame my Dad for leaving my Mom because he found out he's homosexual that would be like blaming somebody for the color of their skin... he can't help it. Plus, I have a great relationship with him, we always send letters back and forth through carrier pigeons and every time I go through a growth spurt he takes me shopping for new clothes.

I laid back onto my braid after she was done since I was feeling so crappy and just emotionally spent. I don't like being in the middle of drama, I like watching or reading it so I don't have all of these damn problems.

"Well, do you want have sleep over," Ino said and then elation purely took over her features, "Oh! I know what we can do to take your mind off of it! We can paint our nails, I teach you that hair flippy trick thing to make your hair look like you actually have natural curls and then. . ."

After about three days of facials, nail painting, hair curling, weird diet ideas she put us on, and watching the Vampire Diaries— which I loved doing to bits and pieces— I decided I was ready to go home. So, I thanked the Yamanakas for having me over and went on home.

My mother was livid.

"Where were you, Misaki!?" She demanded, "I expect this kind of behavior from your _little_ brother, but from you?! I expect you to be honest with me!"

I turned on her as I was going up the stairs. I was livid too, honesty crap really had my temper flaring.

"Oh! You want to talk about honesty?! Let me ask you, am I adopted?" The look on her face transformed from pure outrage into absolute shock, "Yeah, what the deuce? I expect you to be honest with me to."

I then ran up the stairs feeling absolutely furious and slammed my door shut. I flopped on the bed wanting to be left alone as I curled up with my little stuffed frog that I named Mr. Snuggle Wuggles and dressed in a tutu when I was four years old.

I heard a knock on the door and didn't say anything, but my mother came in anyway and shut the door behind her softly. I told her to go away, but she sat on the edge of my bed looking rather uncomfortable and saddened.

"You know that your family loves you very much, right sweety?" She asked softly looking very strained.

"You didn't answer my question. Am I adopted?"

"Yes, Misaki, you're adopted."

I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. I am adopted and I'm scared to know who my real parents are and what that would mean for the rest of the family. I feel like a big wood creating freak... someone who's just the black sheep of my adopted family.

"Do you even know who my real parents are?"

"No," she said rather tightly and a tear slipped down her cheek, "I didn't want to have this conversation until you were older, but I guess we're having it now... There was this girl... who showed up to your Dad's doctor's office and she was pregnant and ready to give birth. She did give us a name it was probably fake though... Tsunade I think."

* * *

The next few days or so we were all doing regular missions and I put on a happy face as best as I could. I tried not to think of the woman who could possibly be my mother or the man she had me with; it got me down I tried my best to focus on Team 7.

So, I was smiling brightly as I was prepared to greet Naruto this morning.

"Good morning, Na—" I was cut off mid greeting when I locked eyes with Sasuke, "Harumph!"

I turned away crossing my arms over my chest as I scoffed at him; I think he did the same as well. I can't stand the fact that he had to save me, I'me supposed to stand on my own so I can become Hokage.

"Guys, why do you always do this?" Naruto said and I could tell he was annoyed.

I didn't say anything as I continued to silently seethe at Sasuke. I want to surpass him, to make him mad and try to compete with me today. I want to win and him to be the one in need of saving instead of me; I want to be the top dog and show that pale faced bastard that I am an awesome and better ninja.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late... I got lost on the path of life."

"Bull crap!" Naruto exclaimed whilst pointing as I continued to glare at Sasuke.

That day we started out picking up cans out of the river and putting them in the recycling bag. I glared at Sasuke and his aloofness, it was practically challenging me to do something about it, so I began to pick the cans faster and walk faster to pick them up.. unfortunately I slipped on the slippy rocks and fell. I scraped my knee, nearly drowned, and pulled myself out of the river.

Then we were watering plants and vegetables when they were in the early stages out of a woman's garden and the stupid fat lady didn't tell me how to decipher which from which. So, I ended up watering everything and putting miracle grow on all of it. She was super pissed off with me.

Finally we went dog walking with the second biggest dog (Naruto took the first) and it was all going just fine until he decided to go for a run and I still wanted to walk. The dog jerked my forward— I was actually mid air and flying for a short time— and I ploughed my face into a ditch.

I was walking in shame along with my crush. Kakashi-sensei had to support Naruto and Sasuke had to support me (I weigh less than Naruto) much to my disgruntle.

"Jeez, you're a pain, Misaki," Sasuke said with a superior smirk and an air of aloofness.

That's when I got fed up and pushed him off of me. I had my hand in a fist to express my anger towards him since I'm pushed as far as I can be pushed for the day.

"Sasuke, you are not as great as you think you are," I said angrily, "and I don't need to be saved by you ever again."

"Pft," he scoffed walking away and turns to face me to say something, "If you think you don't need to be saved then just... become stronger than me."

An intense look passed between us and I nearly gulped... he looked rather scary. Also, that's all I need to do? Become stronger than him and then he'll stop saving me? Now, I feel an even more intense feeling to beat him... it feels as if we're running a race and he's ahead of me taunting me every step of the way.

I shook my head lightly as he began to walk away. I began to walk away until I stopped when there was a little eight year old boy in my way.

"Excuse me," I said with a fake smile.

"Not so fast purple chick," he said puffing his chest out superiorly and it was kind of cute, "Boss' girlfriend can't leave yet without playing Ninja with us."

I could feel my cheeks tinting pink from this statement. G-girlfriend? What is he talking about? This kid is foolish yet flattering to my ego... and love for Naruto.

"She isn't my girlfriend Konohamaru," Naruto said uncomfortably.

"Oh well, good... she's pretty ugly... flat chested and all."

My eyes widened and I felt my face flush in anger. I felt insane insecurity about my very flat chest... I look a wash board chest wise; I admit I look really thin, but seriously I hat the fact the fact that there's nothing there when I look down except feet.

Anyway, it's already been a shitty week, so I made the Hulk look like a little puny vegetable. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

"You little scum bag!" I exclaimed before I kicked him in the butt.

Little Konohamaru went flying forward and I didn't feel bad whatsoever... there are four ways to piss off a girl or woman: calling them ugly, fat, talking about their weight, age or ass. I just hope I don't look bad in front of Naruto...

"Leader!" The little girl exclaimed.

Naruto and Konohamaru's friends looked like I kicked them too from the shock of their friend ending up the way he did. To be honest I didn't care at this point at seeing their faces like that, I'm still anger beyond believe. No one calls me flat chested and gets away with it; that's my biggest insecurity.

I then picked up the little boy with ease since he was still trying to go after me.

"Please scary ugly flat chested lady don't hurt me!" He wailed as tried to throw a punch.

With that said I began to swing him around by his scarf— he screamed loudly like a little bitch— and I slung him across the cobbled streets of Konoha. I smiled at my personal victory until he knocked into a goth... no wait a furry, he's dressed like a giant kitty cat.

Oh crap... kitty cat looks mad and it's kind of my fault...

Naruto, Mogi, Udon, and I ran down the cobbled street trying to correct the problem I've caused. We stopped when we saw he had the little annoying brat by his throat and scarf. Uh-oh...

"You know, that really hurt when you knocked me over with your idiotic running," he growled.

Gulp... I have to do something before this kid runs out of oxygen. Sure I wouldn't mind him walking home with a bruise and a deflated ego, but death... that's would be going way too far overboard.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then he rushed after the annoying twerp, but tripped or stumbled for some odd reason. I guess it's my time to save him from the blonde girl and the angry kitty cat before they choke out Konohamaru and finish off Naruto.

I pulled out a kunai and threw it right at the gothic cat which forced him to drop the little boy. Konohamaru ran back toward us and for some stupid he clung to my leg.

"Protect me, ugly flat chest!" He exclaimed.

"Why you little—" I started off with my hand balled into a fist.

"Don't think I won't—" Cat Man was interrupted too.

I then saw a rock thrown at him and it hit him the face and effectively ceased his chatter. I looked up and who I saw sitting in a tree tossing a rock up and down in his hand was none other than the guy I hate so much, Uchiha Sasuke. Then for some unknown reason he crushed it in the palm of his hand.

"Watch your step," he said.

That's when Udon and Mogi began to drool all over him and his _coolness_. To me he just looks like a retard crushing stones in a tree. What's so special or cool about that? Please, enlighten me my fellow females, seriously I want to know I'm not being sarcastic.

"You smug bastard, I'll—" Cat Man was about to pull out whatever's on his back, but someone stopped him.

"Kankuro! Stop it right now," a redhead said hanging upside down from the same tree, "didn't you understand that we're not supposed to be making trouble or do I need to do something permanent?"

Is that sand, eyeliner and a tattoo? Is he a punk or something? Also, why does his comrades look terrified of him? Even if his chakra is rather large and a _little_ terrifying doesn't mean his friends should be afraid of him. Or should they be?

"I'm sorry G-gaara," Kankuro said.

"Yes! Yes! There's no need to be upset, Gaara," the blonde girl said waving her hands back and forth awkwardly.

"Let's go," he dismissed them as he appeared right in front us in a swift movement of sand.

They began to walk away and Sasuke ended up right beside us and I smirked whilst crossing my arms over my chest. I did something he couldn't manage to do, now it's time to gloat.

"A little late there, huh?" I said playfully with an air of superiority.

"Shut it," he said calmly before speaking to someone else, "Hey you."

They stopped walking and the blonde girl turned around to face him with a hopeful look on her face and a slight blush across her cheeks. Why do they always fall for Sasuke? Naruto's the cute one, I mean he has whisker scars for crying out loud.

"M-me?"

"No, the kid with the gourd," he said.

Gaara turned around and he sure does give off a strange aura and feeling when ever looks to your general direction.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, "And yours?"

"Subaku no Gaara," he said walking off again.

Okay, so Sasuke's made some new friends; now I'm even less interested. I decided to walk away and go home for the evening. I've had enough for this evening of all evenings... I'm tired and a bit worn out.

The next day Sensei was late like usual and I kept my distance from Sasuke not wanting to even look at him... his words from yesterday were ringing in my ears. He'll never bother me or save me again if I surpass him, but that's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to surpass everyone so I can become Hokage and never be compared to anyone ever again.

"Yo," Kakashi-sensei greeted us.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was helping an elderly lady cross the street," he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "Anyway, I have applications for the Chūnin Exams if you wish to take the exam—"

"Yea!" Naruto cheered leaping onto Kakashi-sensei for a hug.

"Hey! Hey!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed not liking to be touched as he pried Naruto off of him.

I took the application just like the others and we began walking side by side. Nothing was being said yet as we looked through it.

"Yes! I will absolutely take this exam to be closer to becoming Hokage!"

That's Naruto for you without question... I knew he would want take the exam it's not even hard to guess or predict that he would or would not.

"I'm going to take it too," I said without hesitation.

"Strong guys are going to be there... I'm taking it as well," Sasuke said.


	8. Chūnin Exam Contestants

**Chapter 8: Chūnin Exam Contestants**

Later that day all of us as a team walked side beside through the halls and stairs. We had to get to the third floor for to register for the exam. I could feel the excitement; I'm gonna be able to prove that I'm strong and take one step closer to becoming Hokage. We walked up there and I could feel some strong chakras up ahead, it was a little bit intimidating.

A jump suit kid was thrown backwards by bandage kid.

"The Chūnin Exams aren't easy even we failed three straight times. People who take these exams quite being a shinobi and sometimes die, we've seen it all and those who do pass become captains of missions. To think kids like you can become Chūnins," he scoffed. The boy who was talking had strange bandages on his face, strange clothing, his hair stuck up in strange angles and he had two swords on his back. He gave us a creepy smile.

"Let us pass and remove the genjutsu here because I'm going to the third floor," Sasuke told them obviously trying to get a rise out of everyone.

"What is he talking about?" People started to murmur.

"So you noticed, huh?" The other boy said.

I wasn't really paying attention my mind was on other things, so I wasn't really interested in Sasuke smirking and telling people off and _smirking_. I'm more interested in what Naruto's doing.

"Not bad, but all you did was see through it!"

The boy made a swift kick which Sasuke was gonna match, but the jumpsuit boy had different ideas. Wow, he's fast... he's completely different from the boy getting knocked around earlier.

"Ugh!" The kid said as he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey," the kid with the ponytail said, "we're not supposed to be drawing attention to ourselves, we've discussed this. So, what are you doing?"

I started to really taken in the surroundings unlike before: the kid who was scolding the jumpsuit boy had white eyes, dark brown hair, a wierd collared shirt, wrappings on one side of his body and a forehead protector. I think he's apart of the Hyuga Clan, like Hinata or he could just be blind. I don't know... I'm just speculating.

Now the jumpsuit kid kind of scares me, he has thicker brows than usual and a bowl cut. He just looks like one of those creepers who sit outside you're window, watches you sleep and probably jacks off while you're unconscious. Now, you see why he scared me and scared me.

The girl had two buns on the side of her head and what seemed to be a Chinese theme to her clothes, yet still athletic. I noticed she also had scrolls stored in her weapon holster and hip pouch, the pooching gives it away.

"I know," jumpsuit boy said and then he looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey you," the kid with milky white eyes said to Sasuke, "what's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first," Sasuke said with his signature shit eating smirk.

It seems, like I've noticed before, that Sasuke shows and gives absolutely no respect and speaks his mind freely when he sees fit to do so. I mean, it makes him come off as a total asshole, but look how many fucks he gives..., none. In some ways I wonder if I come off like this whenever I let unfiltered thought escape my lips, which is pretty much all the time.

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" He said not knowing when somebody is going to say a word to them.

"I don't have to answer you."

I looked around, feeling a little awkward. Do I really have to be the one to drag them away from each other so we can make it to the regestration and out of this genjutsu. Ugh, boys are so retarded sometimes...

"Come on, guys," I said grasping both of their hands dragging them away.

"Don't pull," Naruto said that sounded remarkably like a whine.

No, I don't want Naruto to be complaining about me grasping his hand; I want him to enjoy it. I'd rather Sasuke complain. Why isn't he complaining? He must not care or something like that, thank god.

"Hey you!" I heard that kid again.

I turned around and cringed, please tell me he won't try something gross and perverted with anyone here. Why is he here in the first place?

"Uchiha, will you fight me right here and right now?" He said jumping down right in front of us.

I made a face and didn't like the fact that, like usual, that Sasuke was getting all of the attention. Why does he got all the attention and get acknowledged like that? Is it because of his clan? If their playing that game, then I'm the one who's got the better clan... because according to the history we've learned in the Academy the Senju was more powerful than the Uchiha.

I'm not going to play that game though... I'm not going to be the kind of kid that always tries to be better at _everything_ than everyone at something. Plus, that's incredibly immature and _that_ is how you get people to hate; I'm not going to be that kid.

Also, I don't want it to be common knowledge that I'm a Senju with wood release that I have no idea how to control or manipulate.

"The name is Rock Lee and I want to fight a genius to prove that hard working people can accomplish things."

"It's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that! Dammit, I'm strong too you know!" Naruto exclaimed rushing at the jumpsuit kid.

"Konoha Senpū!" He exclaimed doing a sweeping kick with little to no effort.

**(Tree Leaf Whirlwind)**

Naruto crashed into the wall behind him in a spinning fashion. He was knocked unconscious and left upside down.

I gasped and exclaimed, "Naruto!"

I ran over there and dropped myself to my knees and slide over to him. I held him by his face and began to examine him. His eyes were swirling as if he was dizzy and his head was lolling, so he wasn't knocked out. That's good.

I then looked over my shoulder and saw get kicked up into the air. Oh my god, my team cannot take care of themselves. What's wrong with them?

I made a few quick hand seals after I propped Naruto up against the wall safely.

I then concentrated my chakra as I looked straight up at the creepy jumpsuit boy. I began to attack all five of his senses using my precise chakra control and intelligence with genjutsu.

I made him believe he was trapped and entwined in a thick tree trunk wrapped there. I then, according to Lee's perception, came out of the tree and struck him in the back of the head. I let out a long sigh as the genjutsu was released when I knocked him out.

After that short time, I saw Sasuke who was too stupid and shocked to properly land himself, so I had to throw a kunai to peg him there by his shirt against the wall.

I don't like to use genjutsu; it requires quite a lot of concentration and the person under the influence of genjutsu (unless they break it) can't fight back. It's convenient and easy, but it's also cruel to people who don't have a chance to break it.

I let a huff of breath as I just sat down on the floor on my knees. For some stupid reason my legs felt like jelly, probably because I had to safe these arrogant/impulsive idiots from an even weirder kid. Maybe now these jerks will acknowledge me.

"Ugh," Naruto said, "what happened?"

"I saved you both," I smiled proudly.

"Psh, yeah right," Naruto said as Sasuke walked up to us.

I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. Why does it seem like such a surprise that I would be kicking butt and taking names? I felt saddened, I want him to acknowledge me and like me as a person and a ninja.

"Whatever," I said, "I'm going to get registered."

I got up and walked by myself up the stairs feeling huffy and angry, but it was slowly subsiding as I walked up the stairs to the third floor and I saw Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" I asked softly as my teammates appeared right next to me.

"I came here to warn you before you take this exam... I came here to warn all of you," he said "People die in this test, that's all."

I gave him a weird look before he let us pass through the doors. Kakashi-sensei is so weird, you just don't even know. We walked through and we all saw many older kids. I could feel a bit of nervousness prickle at me entire being.

"Yo, is that you Sasuke?" I heard Kiba's voice.

I looked over and there was Team 8 looking at us.

There's Inuzuka Kiba... he's loud mouthed, arrogant, and rather annoying. To me, he's like a mixture between Naruto and Sasuke in personality. I don't like him, the only thing I like is the fact that he has a cool dog named Akamaru.

"He-hello Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

Then there's Hinata, I hate her. I cannot stand this girl whatsoever, she likes Naruto too and I hate it. That means I have competition and I perfer to weed out my competition anyway I can. However, I'm not one to kick someone when their down and I feel if I try to chase her off she will cry immediately; I couldn't bully someone like that.

"Eww, a bug," I said softly and I was about to smash it against my shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard a very low and deep voice.

It was Shino who spoke. Now, Shino, my take on him is that he's a quiet and annoying son of a bitch. He's creepy because he's got these bugs and he hides behind a trench coat like he's about to rip it open and flash everyone with his genitals. It made me very wary of him.

"Alright then," I said flicking it off of my shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been too long!" I heard my best friend practically squeal.

I turned around and she was clinging to him like a monkey clings to its mama. It was greatly amusing to see Sasuke's face contort in annoyance at the personal affection. Usually despise personal affection in public because it's absolutely disgusting and no one except voyeurist want to see that, but I do like seeing Sasuke suffer even more than public displays of affection. Pay back is a bitch for being a jerk to everyone around him.

"Hey Ino," I said with a smile trying to keep my face from twitching because I really don't like seeing people clinging to each other.

"Oh," she said getting off of Sasuke and then clinging onto his arm, "I didn't see you there. My _darling_ Sasuke-kun was taking up so much room."

Ick, gag me! I mean she's my best friend and everything, but I cannot stand sappy things in _public_.

"Well, Sasuke's a pretty big guy," I said with a playful smirk.

I got a narrowed gaze from Sasuke as he pushed Ino away from him. She, of course, pouted and began to whine a little.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," she pouted and whined.

"Hey guys!" Chouji practically cheered whilst crunching loudly with every bite of his chips.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

I cringed a little at each crunch. I can't stand it when people chew as loud as they possibly can, it grates on my nerves causing me to feel rather annoyed.

So, yeah Chouji... he's fat and resembles a rolely-polely. I feel if I pushed him down the stairs he would roll like a barrel and wouldn't stop until he hit the wall or he would just take out the wall. He's a nice guy, but his fatness is just so distracting... I always want to point it out, but I know he would crush me with his fatness.

"Man this is troublesome," a lazy voice sighed in annoyance.

Finally there's Shikamaru. He's such a lazy son of a bitch that I'm actually kind of jealous and annoyed at the same time. If I was at his level of laziness I would be fatter than Chouji and probably to the point that I would have to use my stomach as a table and my belly button as a cup holder. Now, that is saying something.

"Is that all you do? Complain?" I teased playfully.

"Would you be surprised?" He said yawning loudly.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"Hello," I heard a strange voice.

I looked over and there was a silver haired man with glasses and a simple pony tail walking toward us and he seemed to be emitting confidence with ever action. Why the hell is he talking to us?

"This is Rookie Nine? What cute faces... it reminds me of my of my old self a bit."

"Who are you to be to be telling us that?" Ino said viciously.

"Yakushi Kabuto, this is my seventh time taking this exam."

"Seventh?" I said warranting a little shock.

Loser... what good of a ninja is he? If he failed six straight times he's either a quitter or a loser; that's what makes a terrible shinobi. If you put it into actually real life context then this would be the reality of his situation: if you lose you die and if you quit you're a traitor.

"Then you should be an expert," Ino said feeling confident about it.

"Yeah, but he hasn't passed. Jeez, this exam is getting harder and harder than it seems," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I'm just trying to help my cute underclassmen, in fact, do you see those shinobi over there?"

I looked over at their harsh faces and they glared at us as if we were causing problems for them. I continued to skim and I came across somewhat familiar faces, there was the three that are mentored by Gai-sensei and the three from Suna. I caught the eye of the redhead who looked as if he was wearing eyeliner. I then looked away immediately because his stare was like looking into the eyes of a killer demon.

"Amegakure shinobi have a temper, watch out."

I wasn't really listening to Kabuto anymore. That kid really did bother me. What does he expect from being friendly with us? Does he expect to form an alliance with us? I won't stand for that; if I, in my short twelve years of life, understand one thing it would be manipulation and that was the precipice of manipulation right there._  
_

"Ninja Info Cards," I said getting part of the conversation, "the contents can be shown when it comes into contact with my chakra. They hold information from exam areas, the five great nations to individuals."

"Can you show me?" Sasuke said.

"Does anybody interest you?"

"Rock Lee from Konoha and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna."

He showed Lee first by applying his chakra to the card.

"Rock Lee," he stated, "his taijutsu skills are superb, but he seems to suck at everything else and he's one year older than you."

I began to wonder why he only focuses his abilities on one skill set. If you want to be a good ninja you need to broaden your horizon otherwise you're going to fail as a shinobi, surely he knows that. Does he have weak ineffective chakra or something?

"Sabaku no Gaara, for a Genin he has completed B-rank missions already and hasn't been injured or anything... that's impressive."

Wow, I wish I could do that. If he didn't have such creepy eyes I would at least try and be nice and open to him, but his chakra puts off such a vibe that it makes me shiver and feels as if I'm being suffocated.

"B-rank missions and he hasn't been hurt?" Shikamaru said in amazement.

"Yes, but I don't know that much about him because this is his first time taking the exam."

At this information the crunching of Chouji eating his chips increased because of his nervousness. I got so damn annoyed and fed up with it I slapped the bag right out of his grasp sending the chips flying in all sorts of directions.

Everybody went dead silent and I could see anger erupting across Chouji's features. I bite my bottom to keep from laughing at the look on his face and everybody else's. It was funny and now I feel a little nervous because of Chouji's anger.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed.

I was about to apologize until he called me a bitch.

"Your crunching was infuriating me and you're incapable of not eating," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Chouji then began to hurriedly pick up the remainders with comical tears in his eyes. So, I decided to look over at Naruto... he was shaking for some unknown reason.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I will beat all of you and become a Chūnin! It'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"Hm, "you shall not pass"," Kiba said snidely.

"My ears," I said cringing slightly whilst grasping them.

I looked at the people he just shouted to and they were not happy campers, it kind of made me fearful. Before I could say or do anything I heard a zoom.

I spun my head around and saw a strange boy in what looked like a fuzzy hermit costume and with wrappings everywhere, but with only one eye. He came at Kabuto. The silver haired weirdo dodged swiftly from the metallic arm band thing with holes on it.

Kabuto smirked thinking he was victorious, but then his glasses cracked and the smirk was wiped clean from his face. That move reminded me of when singers would sing at an obnoxiously high frequency and shatter a glass.

Thus a frown of confusion graced my lips as he vomited, the retching and smell made me want to hurl as well. I swallowed the bile building in my throat and looked away. Just give me a second and I'll help him...

"Kabuto-san!" Naruto said rushing to his aid.

I went with Naruto and crouched on the other side of Kabuto to help him. I do actually care about people and perhaps I can work my manipulative powers on him because if he's indebted to me then I can recall the favor at any time I need it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said trying to stand on wobbly legs.

"Here," I said pulling out a cool rag from my first aide pouch across my rear end.

"Thank you, but no thank you," he said trying to bat away my offering.

I put it away. Good god, I was just trying to be helpful and plant a seed of manipulation.

"For a veteran I thought you'd be better, how disappointing," the creepy furry turtle shell hermit man said.

What the deuce? What the hell went through his body? Something obviously disrupted the body to make a wave of nauseous go through him. It isn't just vomiting he caused it was also something able to crack his glasses too. It's probably has something to do with that weird band... I'm over speculating this, he probably just hit him on the glasses and it hurt enough to make him throw up.

Then, as if there wasn't enough excitement, the doors burst open and I looked over in a bit of surprise. It seems like everything is sneaking up on me today, that's not good for a ninja.

"I am Morino Ibiki and I am your first exam proctor," there was a short pause and then he gestured to the creepy attacker guy, "There will be no fighting unless you're told otherwise. There will also he no killing, understand?"

"Sorry, I just got a bit over excited," he scratched the back of his head with a predatory smirk.

"Now, let's begin the first exam and it is written."

I'm actually a decent test taker. If I wasn't smart I couldn't have kept average grades in the academy because I had performance anxiety, but it's not me I'm worried about, it's Naruto. He sucks at written tests, so we're basically screwed.


	9. Test One: Written

**Chapter 9: Test One: Written**

We sat in our assigned seats and I was next to two kids, one that I didn't know and unfortunately I was next to that creepy redheaded kid that had the saddest and darkest eyes I've ever seen. I felt nervous about being separated from my team or anyone I know and I'll have to somehow deal with the jitters and focus on my test.

"There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully," Ibiki-san said.

I expected there to be rules, but no questions? That seems way too harsh. If this man causes me to miss becoming a Chūnin this time around I'm going to smash his face in with one well aimed kick... or the wood chipper. I need to get to becoming Hokage as quick as possible and in the meantime impress Naruto... he seems impressed by anyone who gains the title and rank of Hokage.

"The first rule: you will start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point, but this test is a subtraction system; basically if you answer all the questions correctly you keep your ten points. The second rule: this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates, so each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial team total of thirty points—"

Now I understand somewhat why Kakashi-sensei emphasized teamwork as an important factor: we need each other in order to get things done as Genin. That's probably the same principle for Chūnins as well, but I don't know about Jōnins though. From what I can see Jōnins go their separate ways and form another team with Genins. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"—The third and most important rule: that if anyone is caught cheating during the exam by the testing officers you will have an automatic two point deduction for each offense. There will be some who will who will lose all their points and be asked to leave."

I glanced over at the proctors as they smirked. This is some extreme circumstances, it's like he's purposely trying to physic you out and test your mental capabilities. It kind of reminds of those shows on T.V. that mess with your mind and challenge you. Sometimes it's cool, but other times it's just cruel.

Also, I must remain calm, cool and collected. That's the key to awesome test taking.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve the level of Chūnin, become proud shinobi."

We may have my lovely Naruto who can't test worth shit, but I'm pretty great test taker— that's how I got average grades in the Academy— and Sasuke is okay at test, he just wishes he get on my level.

"And the final rule: those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates."

No! This is so unfair! I may test extremely well, but Naruto doesn't and Sasuke wishes he was on my level. I just want to become Hokage and the rank of Chūnin will bring me that much closer to reaching my goals of never being compared to anyone ever again because of the highest position in the village.

"This exam will last one hour. Begin!"

I looked at the test and it contained a total of ten questions like he said and I skimmed it at first looking over the entire thing. I noticed a final question at the bottom, my eyebrows rose because it wasn't there...

_The tenth question will be revealed after forty five minutes of test taking._

I went back up to the first question. It's a cipher. Hmm... I just flip some letters and junctions... wrong combination. Okay, let's try this again. I tried a similar combination then turned the paper on the side. Okay, that makes a little more sense.

_An honorable shinobi must see underneath the underneath. He is trained to win not to fight fair._

That's an interesting and bold statement. Does that apply to this exam? Are we supposed to play unfair somehow? This entire exam itself is insanely difficult with too many annoying rules. It provokes cheating. _He is trained to win not to fight fair. _I hope Naruto and Sasuke understands this.

I looked up at the clock fifteen minutes had already passed. I need to hurry, but if I'm right and the point is to in fact cheat then I don't see the point. He's not grading us on intellect he's testing our skills on getting information. I sighed and continued despite my theory...

I was finished three minutes before the tenth question was revealed. I closed my eyes wanting to relax my brain considering it was throbbing. Just when I put my head down on my arms I felt a wierd sensation go through me. It felt like a giant hand pushed my mind over and I didn't have control over my body anymore.

_"Hmm, so Misaki wasn't lying about her test taking skills. Thanks girl," _I heard Ino cackle.

"Time!" I heard Ibiki-san say when I came back to my conscious.

I blinked rapidly to clear my head. What the hell just happened?

"First before we start the question I need your consent whether to take it or not."

Consent? Of course we want to take it. I want to become a goddamn Chūnin for crying out loud. I just wish this would speed up for crying out.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"If you take it and get it wrong you will not be permitted to take The Chūnin Exams ever again. Your team doesn't pass along with you."

"What?! You can't do that!" Kiba screamed.

"Shut it! You have no right to question me!"

An explosion of murmurs and I could pick out little bits and pieces of it. I felt that too, I want as many chances as I need to reach the dream rank of Hokage.

"This is so unfair!"

"You guys are unlucky this year that you got me," he smirked with his marred face.

I raised my hand with a pressing question. He ignored it, so I voiced it of course. No one will ignore like that without me saying something much much louder.

"If we pass this portion of the exam and we don't pass the other parts... are will still allowed to take the exam?"

"What you do outside the exam doesn't concern me."

"Oh...," I said to myself.

"I quit. Sorry team," someone said raising their hand.

Many others began to follow quickly, I understand why you would quit, but my I still scowled. It's the better option if you feel your team can't pass, but come on! It's all or nothing, you just can't be wishy-washy. You came here to take the damn test so take it. I need to become Hokage, but I risk never reaching the rank. Tough decisions...

"Stop! I will take the tenth question. It's my nindo! I will still become Hokage even if I'm not a Chūnin! I won't give up!"

I smiled as I kept my hands at my sides. That's so like him. I could see the remainder of this room was resolved.

"Everyone, all of you pass," Ibiki-san said.


	10. Test Two: Forest of Death

**AN: I have some reviewers to thank and answer. :—D**

**Lou: I won't say who Misaki will end up with because that's way too big of a spoiler... sorry :—). But, I will tell you is the Chūnin Exam Arc will determine a lot of what will happen for future of this fanfic, just like in the regular series ;—). Anyway, I'm so glad you like this fanfic that makes me really happy. :—)**

**Details: Be sure to remember to follow, favorite, and review... a lot of things go down in this chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Test Two: Forest of Death**

All of the Genin taking the Chūnin Exam were gathered in a field where a sign on the chain link fence read: "Danger! Keep out!". The examiners had a good reason to be nervous for the fact that Anko had told them that she would be able to at least cut the numbers in half.

Misaki had her arms crossed in front of her chest in a defensive and standoffish way, Sasuke had a similar position but it wasn't because he was nervous, and Naruto was looking around skeptically whilst scrutinizing the people who passed the first test.

"Pft, like all of you are so tough," Naruto said tauntingly as he shook his butt at the other contestants.

It was his childish way of taunting the other teams, but deep down he was nervous and a little intimidated.

"This is the second stage of the Chūnin Exams, it's known as the Forest of Death," Anko said, "And soon you will find out why it's called the Forest of Death."

"You think that'll scare me?! That's nothing, I'm not afraid!" Naruto shouted confidently.

"Yeah, you're spirited," the woman appeared right behind him and slashed his cheek, "kids like you are killed off quickly."

Everyone watched as she licked up his blood and Misaki's eyes widened and she was about to defend him, but a man with an abnormally long tongue grabbed the fallen kunai. It caught everyone by surprise.

_It seems his tongue is prehensile... the ladies must _love_ him_, Misaki thought sarcastically.

"Here's you're kunai," he said.

"Why thank you," she said, "but you know... don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die."

"It's just I get so excited when I see blood... and you cut my precious hair," he began and then walked back to her similar friends

"Sorry about that," Anko said.

Misaki ran over to Naruto whilst clapping her hands onto his cheeks trying to examine his cut. The boy didn't like this treatment and tried his best to voice it.

"Misaki," he said with his words coming out strange and hard to understand, "what are you doing?"

"Your face has been cut," she said simply.

"But, I'm fine!" He insisted whilst trying to jump around to get out of her grasp.

"Hush, you're not," she said seeing quite a lot of blood dripping down his cheek.

Of course, Naruto still attempted to struggle to get of her grasp without resorting to hitting her. The blonde may have never been raised by a mother and a father, but he knew he couldn't just hall off and hit a girl... especially one that was concerned for his well being.

She quickly wiped away the blood from his tanned cheek and then placed a band-aide over the cut. Then Naruto pouted and looked rather annoyed by the entire ordeal; he wasn't used to being cared for medically or and it made him feel even more like the dead weight amongst his teammates.

Misaki, seeing the look on Naruto's face, didn't understand what she did wrong.

"Now, before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out, you must sign these agreement forms."

That unsettled pretty much everyone taking the exam.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"There will be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these it will be my responsibility," she said with a chipper tone, "I'm going to explain the second test and then you can sign it afterwards, each team will check out in that booth behind me."

Everyone looked at the wooden booth behind Anko. Izumo and Kotetsu were behind the wooden booth and ready to exchange scrolls secretly.

"I'll now explain the second test, simply put you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will take place around practice arena number forty four there are forty four locked gates there's a forest, river, and a tower in the center, from the gates to the tower is about ten kilometers. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task using your many weapons and jutsus, you will compete on a no rules and scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls: the "Heaven" and "Earth"."

They Genin tried to see what was so special about the scrolls, but the only thing they saw on the different colored scrolls were that they had the kanji for "heaven" and "earth". Other than that, there was nothing special... on the outside at least.

"I will be cutting the current teams in half and there will be only thirteen teams remaining. Half of the teams will be given the Earth scrolls and the other half will be given the Heaven scrolls. Teams must arrive at the tower with both scrolls, there's also a time limit and this second test will last one hundred and twenty hours, in other words, exactly five days."

It seemed like an insane thing to say and put just a team of Genin through especially the rookies, but this was what Chūnin did in attempts to complete necessary missions. If you're not up the challenge than fail, that was their policy.

"Five days!?" Ino exclaimed.

"What about dinner?!" Chouji screamed.

"You're on your own and the forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, insects, and poisonous plants. Also the probability of thirteen teams passing is not likely, as the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther and the time to rest will become shorter, the area is crawling with enemies, so you won't get much sleep. So, not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you: first those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit, second those who lose a teammate or those have had a teammate killed, and third you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower. Also, as a rule there is no quitting in the middle you will be in the forest for five days."

"What happens if you do look?" Naruto asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does," Anko said slyly, "A Chūnin will be asked to handle classified information and this is to test your trust-worthiness. Exchange the three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start and a final word of advice... don't die."

They were a little unsettled by this notion, but that was how it was going to go down. First, of course, the Sand Siblings went into the wooden shack to get the scrolls in secret, so the other examinees wouldn't see who's holding the scroll. That was the sole reason for the wooden shack.

The Golden Trio was up next and they were selected to be given the Heaven Scroll. Two teammates wanted to be the carriers, however only one could do it. Green and black glared at each other as their hands tried to grasp the scroll together for themselves. Sasuke grabbed it from her quickly.

"Too slow," he said with a smirk.

He was about to turn away as Naruto began to walk away as well. Misaki glared at Sasuke in anger since she believed that she should be the one to hold onto the scroll. She then went to grasp the scroll and got it because Sasuke lowered his guard.

"Ha, too cocky," she smirked sticking in her weapons holster strapped to her thigh.

Sasuke was about to demand the scroll back since the girl so obviously made him a little crazy. They were about to butt heads again, but Naruto was getting sick of it; he wanted the attention for crying out loud.

"Guys stop it! Why don't I take the scroll so this retarded fighting will stop?" Naruto said with a proud little air about him.

"No," they both said unintentionally ganging up on him.

Naruto cowered back a little and made a little whiny noise since he felt like he was being a little bullied by his teammates. Misaki was about to apologize, but Izumo and Kotetsu were getting rather impatient.

"Hurry up and go already!" They both shouted at the entire team.

"We have other teams to go through," Izumo said.

Misaki scoffed before she along with Sasuke and Naruto began to leave. They turned their forms in and then went to their correct gate leading into the Forest of Death. It was the twelfth gate and there was one Chūnin proctor amongst them.

"Ready! Get set! Go!" The Chūnin said.

The gates flew open and Team 7 rushed with all of their might to get somewhat deep into the forest. Then after a few minutes they stopped near a very wide tree. There was a very short pause until they heard a blood curdling scream.

Misaki jumped at the unexpected noise and the fact that she was already severely on edge considering that speech Anko gave about the deadly forest they were in at that moment.

"Good God!" She said clutching her chest in fear.

"That was a human's scream, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

That made everything worse for the team seeing as someone was already mortally injured or dead by then. They looked around at each in silence for a few moments before Naruto broke the silence very lewdly.

"I have to take a piss," he said zipping his fly down right in front of both of them.

Misaki's face flushed a thousand hues of red and a hand went straight to her mouth in pure shock. She's never seen a guy's privates and she certainly didn't expect to see the whole package right out in the open so soon in her life especially Naruto's.

Sasuke, however, just quirked a dark eyebrow at Naruto's audacity just to whip it out right in front of everyone, but he didn't say anything because he just couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

"N-Naruto," Misaki stuttered feeling a lot like Hinata, "you can't just..."

"Oh...," he laughed uncomfortably whilst scratching the back of his head uncomfortably, "I forgot, I'm supposed to pee in the bush, so there isn't a puddle."

Misaki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and mostly embarrassment at the situation. Despite her interesting personality where she's blunt, sarcastic, a bit irritable (who isn't?), and overall a kind person she tended to get flustered whenever whenever something sexual came up like male gentiles.

"N-no!" She exclaimed as she felt like her face was on fire, "you're supposed to go behind the damn bush, girls don't want to see... your.. your..."

"My penis?" He said bluntly wondering why Misaki wasn't being her usual blunt self.

"Yes that... thing," she said becoming even more flustered.

Sasuke quirked his brow at her and a very small smirk of amusement decorated his lips. This would be absolutely hilarious to anyone who happened to be there and knew Misaki's personality.

"Fine," he said releasing a long sigh, "if it bothers you so much... sheesh."

Misaki let out a long sigh too trying to control herself since her heart was speeding up so rapidly since she was nervous and weird feelings were rushing through her. Sasuke on the hand didn't care.

As they heard the steady stream of urine, the Uchiha and the Senju were left in a bit of an awkward silence.

Then Naruto emerged from deep in the bushes and trees with all but smiles and a happy walk.

"Man I sure pissed a lot," he said lewdly.

Misaki looked at him, scrutinizing why he came back talking about that when she told him that subject made her uncomfortable. Then when she began to examine him she noticed something was off about him.

Naruto continued to babble as Misaki walked up to him and she proceeded to punch him right in the face as hard as she could. She punched him so hard that her back foot actually came off of the ground at the force backing it up. Of course, the boy went flying causing him to crash into the tree behind him (the tree snapped in half).

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke demanded.

"He's an imposter," she said, "I know Naruto better than that. The weapon's holster is on the wrong side and that's not even the correct color band-aide."

His physical appearance at least, she knew that like the back of her hand. It was obvious to her way before Sasuke realized that it wasn't Naruto at all, but someone who was attempting to gain their scroll.

In the next second, the one with his jaw broken turned back to his normal form. Misaki was correct about the imposter and that's when she began to panic a little. She didn't know where Naruto was.

"I found the dobe," Sasuke said cutting him free with a kunai.

Later they sat down to speak about what the upcoming plan shall be for the future of the second test they had to endure. It wasn't pleasant, but it was necessary.

"What if somebody disguises themselves with a transformation technique," Naruto threw in there.

"That's true, they could easily demand any of us for the scroll and then kill us," Misaki said.

"We'll come up with a password," Sasuke said gesturing for them to come in closer and he began to whisper, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. The ninja song "Nin Machine" when this is asked, answer with "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and well prepared"."

Misaki repeated the code in her head a few times over and over again and mouthing it under her breath until she got it... She hoped Naruto had it too.

"Got it," she said.

"Wait... that's way too complicated, come up with something shorter," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said with finality as he began to get up, "now, I will be taking the scroll."

Misaki watched as he outstretched his hand and she scowled at him. She wasn't going to had over the precious scroll considering she didn't trust him enough with something that important. Her dram was on the line.

"No," she said.

"Misaki," he said trying to reason with her.

"No," she repeated, "I don't trust you with it. I'd sooner have it thrown down the river and if you think—"

"Fine," his eyebrows creased a bit as he cut right through her sentence, "remember the password."

Just then a kunai scratched the other side of Naruto's cheek. It seemed there were some reinforcements there to storm them. They were easily separated: Naruto was taken away from the rest and smoke from the smoke bomb screwed them up visually.

Eventually the smoke cleared as Misaki coughed softly when she looked up Sasuke came out of the bushes and held out his kunai at her wondering if she was an imposter.

"State the password," he said.

She stood and began to recite the password, "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and well prepared."

Sasuke lowered the kunai and then out came Naruto with a big smile on his face. He was apparently happy to see his teammates.

"Hey, guys, what was that mess?" He said.

"Password," Sasuke said.

Naruto recited the password flawless and that was what seemed off, but Misaki gasped anyway because she had hope that Naruto hadn't been separated from them and was perfectly fine. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't an optimist.

Sasuke threw a couple of kunai at the fake Naruto.

"Hmph, at least this imposter understands how to dodge," Sasuke smirked.

In a cloud of smoke Naruto changed into the appearance the attacker originally was in. The long dark hair, the deep voice, the abnormally long prehensile tongue, and the dark snake-like eyes were all very off putting in a feminine way.

"Hmm, it seems your no ordinary prey," he said and then pulled out her scroll, "let's play for our scrolls."

Then the woman began to swallow the scroll that they needed. Misaki and Sasuke quirked their eyebrows considering that no one's jaw unhinges like that to swallow down large objects like that, unless you're a snake.

"Now," the woman said, "let's begin."

The woman pulled down her eyelid showing off dark slit eye that held such strong killer intent that it froze the two Genin with images of death. The two of them witnessed slaughter, and then a kunai going into each of their foreheads.

_G-genjutsu? No..., it's just the fear_, Sasuke thought as he was shaking terrified.

"Misaki?" He said.

She was shaking too, she never felt the will to kill so strongly before erupt in someone. She was shaking from the fear and she could feel anger building inside her as well; however the fear was paralyzing and partly the shaking was her trying to move to do something... anything.

The woman with snake-like qualities smirked at the display, so she pulled out two kunai and threw them at the two Genin.

Sasuke, thinking quickly to save them both, stabbed his thigh with a kunai. Then he overcame his fear through the pain, grabbed Misaki, and then took them up on top of a tree to sit behind there.

That's when Misaki's shaking stopped and she came back to her senses; she broke free from it and all was left was the anger. Sasuke, however, was still scared and panicking.

"We've got to get out of here," he said looking around everywhere.

"Snap out of it," she said angrily and he looked at her and was rather livid before she shouted, "Snake!"

She flipped backwards out of the way and her feet landed on a nearby tree, so with her great chakra control she stuck firmly to it when she actually applied chakra. She witnessed Sasuke fling several kunai at the snake thoroughly freaking out. Misaki didn't understand this, it wasn't like Sasuke at to lose his cool and become scared shirtless in front of the enemy like that.

Misaki, seeing the snake woman emerge from the corpse of the dead snake, jumps down in front of Sasuke and then threw several kunai down there as she scowled at Sasuke. It stopped the woman's spiraling up the tree toward Sasuke for the kill which was what she was trying to accomplish.

"You idiot, what is wrong with you?" Misaki demanded.

"Shut up, Misaki! Give him the scroll!" He demanded and his eyes were livid.

"W-what are you talking about?" She said trying not to look at her weapons holster to give away the location for the snake woman.

"Ah, giving the predator another meal to escape being the prey... very smart," she said licking her lips as she looked up down Sasuke's body.

"Yes, don't you understand the situation we're—" Sasuke started.

Misaki interrupted him with a fierce punch to the face which knocked him back into the next thick branch. Green and black met and the green was practically blazing with fierceness. However, despite the intensity that made you want to look away in her green eyes, Sasuke didn't.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke demanded as he stood.

"I hope that knocked some sense into you," she said crossing her arms over her tiny chest as she leaned slightly to one side making on of her hips jut out a little, "You may have checked me for being an imposter, but I should have checked you. You're acting like a completely different person because the arrogant stuck up son of a bitch that I know wouldn't be scared shitless trying to run away and give away the scroll."

"You idiot! She could kill us if we don't—"

"What would that guarantee, huh?" She said tapping a pointed nail against her crossed forearm, "All that would do is give her the scroll, which is what she wants, and then she could finish us off once we tried to leave. We would end up in a blood bath that none of us would walk away from. How am I going to become Hokage if I am dead? And how are you going to kill a certain man if you're dead? Just snap out of it and get your head into this fight, got it?"

The snake woman began to chuckle softly and sadistically at this. It seemed only person in the tops of the tree had the level head and it certainly wasn't Sasuke or the mysterious attacker.

"You're absolutely correct, Misaki-chan, there _is_ no guarantee that I wouldn't just take the scroll and kill all of you in cold blood."

She then bit her thumb drawing blood and ran it down her forearm. At that moment, Misaki decided to be the brave and useful one as she jumped right toward the woman about to summon an animal.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She exclaimed.

**(Summoning Technique)**

She was flung back by the force of the technique and slid down the tree a bit until her feet rested on the branch softly. She panted a little at this before trying again.

"Stop it right now, Misaki!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke, you've lost my respect."

The girl leapt after the giant snake planning to punch it one big sweeping way. However the snake opened its massive jaw and she had to change tactics. Only because she had a last moment decision where she had to flip onto the snout of the snake rather than being bitten in half by one of its fangs.

With that she rose high into the air with her right foot extended ready to slam it down and kick it square on the head. It landed and the snake began to hiss in pain and thrash about. However, the reptile got over this after a few moments since it only stunned the giant creature, so it was on the move to go after Sasuke wanting to kill him.

"Come on, it's your turn, Sasuke," she said crouched low since it was moving around.

Despite the words earlier about how he should snap out of it, it had little to no effect on Sasuke whatsoever. It wasn't enough to snap him out of his blind fear that was still coursing throughout his body.

She mentally cursed the world for having a teammate that wouldn't move out of the line of danger when he's scared shitless. Misaki did the best she thought she could and stomped the mouth in by jumping down on the bridge of its nose. It smashed it in a very hard and permanent way. She was left in a small crouched position in front of Sasuke who was surprised by this.

Misaki looked up at him with a shit eating smirk on her face, "Are you hurt..., scaredy cat?"

It was just like that time in Haku's ice prison except the roles were reversed; Sasuke was frozen with fear and Misaki fought bravely and fiercely. These reversed situations and the realization that Misaki of all people beat the snake into submission and overcame fear when they both experienced the same conditions.

It was like somebody punched Sasuke in the face... again.

Just then the woman picked her up by the collar of her dress and she lifted her and removed from the snake that was completely messed up on the snout. She didn't move much considering the position she was in and the fact that she was still gloating on the inside about how she just one-upped her rival who called her a scaredy cat once.

The snake summoner then tossed the girl and she happened to hit the back of her head. Misaki made a small sound of pain before her vision went blurry causing her to see things in distorted way before she passed out on the tree branch.

Sasuke was still standing there as his mind reeled for a good bit. The girl who he had a small attraction for, who drove him a little bit crazy with her competitive nature, and wasn't worth anything during the Academy days thus being labeled as a failure instead of a genius like him, had beaten that snake down with her incredible raw strength and overcame her fears unlike Sasuke. To say the Uchiha felt pissed off and annoyed beyond comprehension was an understatement.

However, he turned the annoyance and feelings inferiority to ones of determination to take down the snake summoner. He believed if he couldn't take her down then he couldn't possibly kill his older brother. The words of his older brother swam in:

_Foolish little brother..., if you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me, and continue your disgusting life... run, run and cling to your wretched life._

"No!" Sasuke actually said aloud and his Sharingans actually activated.

"I'm going to take my time testing your power," the snake summoner said whilst licking her lips, "Entertain me."

The Uchiha placed a kunai between his lips and charged forward preparing to end things right then and there. The snake summoner made a hand seal and then thrusted her arms out from her sides causing a wind gust. Therefore Sasuke jumped into the air taking shuriken out of his weapons holster tossing them in the midst of his spinning flip towards the woman. Of course, she simple dodged each shuriken with ease.

However, Sasuke was far from done as he went in with a flying kick which the woman blocked with her arms. Then dark haired boy landed on his feet and then went with two more kicks with each foot, those didn't land as the snake summoner began to take the offense.

The woman throw well aimed punches, flipped and swung her body properly trying to land some devastating kicks, but Sasuke evaded swiftly. He was getting acquainted with Sharingan well, he was anticipating the moves with deadly accuracy and moving out the way and deflecting the advances.

_I can see, I can finally see_, Sasuke thought.

The snake summoner saw this as well and that's why she changed tactics. She began to use her formidable speed and began to circle him trying to be too fast for the Sharingan to anticipate. However, the boy saw through it and had his strategy.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

The fire began to burn the area as he turned his head in the direction the woman was moving trying to burn her, but she kept avoiding it and eventually she ended up on a tree branch lower than Sasuke.

So, in retaliation the Uchiha jumped down right when the snake summoner was about to jump up toward Sasuke. So, the boy wrapped his legs and arms around her body and then went down quickly to the lower branch.

"I've got you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The head went down first as she screamed loudly. It cracked the tree causing a ripple effect of vibrations. Sasuke then for off of her deeming her good as defeated until the body began to appear hollow and then melt before his eyes. The boy's eyes widened when he realized it was a substitution technique.

Meanwhile, by this time, Misaki was beginning to come back to her senses. Her head was throbbing, so the girl place her hand to the back of her head and felt the blood there. She made a small noise of pain as she attempted to stand. Her hands and legs were shaking and she remained on her hands and knees for a short time before she collapsed again. Of course, the girl tried again... giving up wasn't in her nature.

Sasuke noticed this as the snake summoner began to advance landing many hits against Sasuke which included punching him, kneeing him in the gut and finally the last punch to his face landed Sasuke on his butt.

"Your power is weakening... you make the name Uchiha cry."

As she said this the three little explosives Sasuke left on the back of her long shirt exploded. The woman screamed softly as she fell backwards, so the boy used the thin wires to swing onto a higher branch and wrap them around the woman.

"Sharingan controlled wires?!" She said in shock before Sasuke tightened them around her.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed after he made his hand seals.

**(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

The dragon head made of flames chased right down the wires toward the creepy snake lady whilst burning her alive. Sasuke then dropped to his knees feeling tired out after using a fair bit of chakra and the fact that she was using that killer intent paralysis again.

"It seems," her voice began to deepen even further, "you are worthy of being taken over. That body holds more potential than your brother, Itachi, himself. I want it."

Sasuke made a face at the mention of his brother and the fact that the only thing that seemed to happen to the snake summoner after being burned by a powerful fire technique was that her skin was peeling. It revealed that the woman wasn't a woman at all, but a man.

At that moment two things went down: one, the creepy snake man extended his neck with his fangs elongated and went after Sasuke... two, that was when Naruto finally freed himself from that snake and went to help his team and try to be the hero.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto had a split second to decide whether being the hero and saving Sasuke was worth saving his neck (literally) was worth it. He decided it was and at the last moment Sasuke was pushed out of the way and the blonde got bite on the neck.

"AHHHH!" Naruto began to exclaim whilst collapsing in pain.

"NARUTO!" Misaki shrieked as she was finally able to stand properly.

Sasuke was still paralyzed though, but he was in a rather ticked off mood... he didn't want to be saved twice in one day. However, he wasn't able to do anything about it in this position.

"That wasn't what I wanted..., but the Kyūbi brat will die anyway. The odds are one out of ten will survive. Now..., to deal with the Uchiha, I unfortunately cannot give two presents in one day..., but I will give you _something_," he said.

"Wh-who are you?" Misaki said in tears, "Why did you do this to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"My name is Orochimaru," he said ripping the rear of the mask off seeing as it was mostly burnt off, "Personally I have nothing against Naruto-kun, Misaki-chan, but I do want Sasuke-kun's body."

Her face scrunched up at the phrase "I do want Sasuke-kun's body", it made him sound like a pedophile in her opinion. Though, at that moment it wasn't the time to contemplate on such trivial things like that.

Then Orochimaru leapt over to where Sasuke stood paralyzed and unable to do anything. He grasped the Uchiha by his high collar and smirked devilishly.

"I must test this body to its limits..., with this chakra disturbing seal you will seek me out to remove it and then, then I will have your body. Gogyō Fūin!"

**(Five Elements Seal)**

There was five pronged purple little flames on the tips of each digit before be jammed it into the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke screamed in pain as well before Orochimaru dropped him again.

"How shall this precious body handle this? You shall seek power from me, Sasuke-kun because without me you won't even be able to mold your chakra," Orochimaru licked his lips.

Misaki finally made it over to where Sasuke and Naruto were when the snake man went away in a swirl of leaves and wind. Now, Misaki was left with a mild injury, both teammates unconscious from an insane man who only cares for power. What was the girl going to do about all of this?


	11. Cursed Seal

**Chapter 11: Cursed Seal**

_"Useless... that's what you are," a deep and almost pure evil voice whispered as Naruto stood alone in his dark subconscious._

_"I am not!" he insisted even though his confidence was starting to dwindle, "My team needs me! ... They wouldn't be able to anything without me!"_

_The voice began to laugh at the insisting, "Is that how you really feel? Your two teammates stand ahead of you and couldn't be bothered to notice you wind they're too consumed by their own goals and rivalry."_

_Naruto began to stomp around like an annoying child, his fists were flailing around, and his head was shaking in refusal to believe the words even if they were true. He felt it wasn't true, the jinchuriki believed that he was necessary and made development in friendship among Team 7._

_The boy also felt he was on the same level as them when it came to power, but in all honesty he was lying to himself; Naruto knew deep down he was falling behind. It was saddening him, but he refused to give up and kind of threw a temper tantrum in his subconscious._

_"I am not! I am on the same level as Misaki and Sasuke!"_

_"Oh really?" The voice chuckled rather darkly, "Perhaps you will be honest with yourself when you witness this again..."_

_Right before the crystal blue eyes Naruto witnessed the Bell Test again watching he was the one caught by the rope by his ankle and bounced rather pathetically. Then out came Misaki a few moments later and watched how she bravely fought Kakashi-Sensei and nearly got a bell with her strategic and well placed taijutsu skills._

_Naruto still crossed his arms and tossed his head to the side in a stand offish way to hopefully ward off the reality of the situation that was crashing down on him. He didn't want to accept it, he saw that he was progressing in power and in creating bonds._

_The dark voiced continued, "You have a chance to gain power, catch up to them, and become Hokage... if you come to me for power."_

_"No!" Naruto exclaimed stubbornly even though those words were tempting._

_Then the voice began to chuckle as it faded into a memory of one of the twelve years of off screen torture that he had to endure..._

_There little Naruto was, the jinchuriki was only about eight years old. The adults and children alike glared at him piercingly. He was in the middle of the Academy between Misaki and Sasuke. This well before being liked by anybody and everyone glared at him with certain amount of annoyance._

_"Stop staring at me with those eyes of hatred! One day, I will become Hokage and you will respect me and have to look up to me! Got that? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you will accept it and acknowledge me!"_

_"Will you shut up?" Sasuke said, "No one wants to hear the voice of a dead last like you."_

_Misaki didn't say anything as she just looked down at her hands finding them more interesting than the verbal confrontation surrounding her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything or do anything._

_"You shut up, you conceded bastard!"_

_The memory faded and the surrounding areas went back to pitch black emptiness. Naruto in his subconscious was rather quiet after that, but his teeth were grit in annoyance especially when he remembered how bravely Sasuke fought against Orochimaru as well. Both of his teammates were progressing so quickly and all he could remember doing was getting his ankle caught on a rope whilst hanging by the tree, not even able to beat Haku's ice clone which held half of his power, and getting bitten and branded by the Cursed Seal which was currently haunting him right now._

_The blue eyes were darkening ever so slightly with determination as he had his hand balled into fists, "I want power to catch up and surpass my friends, give it to me!"_

* * *

The birds were flying, the frogs were croaking, the poisonous insects were consuming other insects, and Misaki was taking care of her unconscious teammates as she was spiraling into exhaustion. She worked hard trying to nurse them back to health, but what can someone do to cure two mysterious seals.

However, the girl was able to bring down their fevers, find a somewhat comfortable resting place, and all that needed to be done was for the seals to allow them to awaken.

"Come on," she practically whined, "please wake up."

Of course, they didn't. She rested the back of her head against the stone wall and began to sigh in frustration. Unknown to her, she began to nod off.

_Everything was pitch black like usual at first. Then behind her eyelids were the teal eyes rimmed with black blinked at her with their usual apathy. Those eyes caused her to remember and dream of pitch black walls in the darkness with nothing to see as she crouched in the middle of it with her knees pulled to her chest in a protective way._

"Oi, up all night?" a deep voice sounded which jolted her from her nightmare.

Misaki looked over and saw Team Dosu. She had to blink a few times to clear her vision and actually perceive them as a threat instead of another exhaustion induced hallucination. She sat up properly and pulled out a kunai as protection.

"Wake Sasuke-kun up, we want to fight him," Dosu said.

"Listen here you disgusting hermit man I know it's your fault somehow otherwise you wouldn't seek him out so specifically, you'd just ask for the scroll. Now, tell me," she said darkly, "how do I fix the seal on his stomach and the seal on Naruto's neck?"

"What was he thinking? That man...," Dosu sighed deeply.

"Uh hello, you didn't answer my question whatsoever," she said getting fed up and ready to attack since it wasn't going anywhere, " Now tell me before I lose my patience."

Then Dosu, Kin, and Zaku began to laugh loudly at her and it caused Misaki to flush in anger and embarrassment. She was about to lose whatever was left of her patience. Eventually their laughter ceased and Misaki's eyebrows were so furrowed it was like she was trying to see her forehead. Her expression was making them just a little bit wary.

"I'll take her on! I ain't scared of a little girl!" Zaku said rushing her.

A small smirk appeared on her lips before like lightening she made a few hand seals, she kept her hand in the final seal and began to apply chakra to the genjutsu she was about to cast.

It was a simple one that easily knocked him unconscious because it attacked all five of his senses and caused them to shut down. However, the downside to this basic genjutsu that renders the victim unconscious is that an ally can release the genjutsu for them or the person before falling unconscious can release it.

However, Misaki was pleased watching him fall the ground with his body unable to move or do anything and she didn't have to move her tired body.

"Zaku, you idiot, you never assess the enemy, do you?"

Misaki just looked at him in disdain as she tried to keep her eyes focused on them and the fight; as stated before she was ready pass out from exhaustion. It seems she'll have to settle it before she fell asleep.

So, the girl stood on shaky legs whilst clutching the side of her stomach trying to hold herself up. She just hoped that they didn't take advantage of this and think that she was going to be stopped so easily.

"You better leave and answer my damn questions unless you want to end up like your teammate," she said rather viciously.

"You can barely stand, what could you do that's worth any damage?" Dosu chuckled viciously.

She didn't want to answer, she didn't want for starters because the last time she was pressured emotionally and physically she went out of control and created tree branches with her chakra. It kind of scared her because she was the kind of person who wants things under control.

Either way, Dosu went after her and Kin was his back-up right behind him. She prepared herself as she rushed them as well; she didn't want them anywhere close to her patients.

Misaki blocked the device on Dosu's arm as he tried to aim it right at her ear. So, the girl leaned down and swung her leg around to trip him up. He, of course, flipped backwards to avoid such a move. Then she tried to land a strike of her own with her fist ready.

"I'm going to win!" She exclaimed.

Then he moved his arm to smack her along the head, but she was already behind jumping right on top of the little device on his forearm. Her leg was bent, the other leg was outstretched right out over his head, and she was prepared kick him in the head..., but he clicked the little trigger on the gauntlet.

"Ahh!" Misaki screamed softly.

She fell backwards and clutched her ear. There was a trickle of blood dripping and pouring down from the canal; she realized her ear drum burst because of all the tell tale signs such as the blood, the fact that her vision was wavering (not from exhaustion this time) and every time she tried to move and get up again she felt nauseous.

"You're probably feeling it now," Dosu said with a hidden smirk, "You can feel the vibrations of sound breaking your eardrum and causing you vertigo. You might as well just die now."

Misaki's limbs were shaking as she tried to stand and the words coming out of her mouth were muffled and in coherent because of the effort not to fall was so great.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Kin taunted whilst she grasped the back of her ponytail harshly, "Maybe now without this shiny and soft hair in the way we can hear you."

"I said," she enunciated, "I'm far from finished."

"Hmph, petty words," she said giving the purple ponytail a hard yank, "maybe you should spend less time focusing on your hair and work on developing something than low grade genjutsu and taijutsu."

Misaki could feel her temper boiling underneath her skin and she almost felt the uncontrollable need to to cry to express the anger and the feeling of anguish when she saw Dosu walk over toward Sasuke and Naruto's unconscious bodies. She wanted more than anything to win and protect them, but three against one felt pointless even if the third one was under a genjutsu that rendered him useless.

"No," she uttered softly with tiny tear trails slipping down her cheeks, "Not Naruto."

"Oi, Dosu," Kin said, "Why don't you kill her precious _Naruto_ right in front of the little whore?"

Unknown to them, Team 8 was watching behind the bushes trying to determine when would be the best time to attack. Of course, Ino had no doubt in her mind to help her best friend, but they had to pick a tactic that wouldn't get them killed.

"Fine by me," Dosu smirked.

Misaki could feel fear and enormous sadness in her gut when she saw a kunai at Naruto's throat. She, again, panicked and her chakra activated as a source of life

Wood sprung up from the roots of the large trees surrounding them causing Dosu to be pinned to the ground by thin binding branches and Kin to fall to the ground since a small wild root smacked her in the face. To say they were shocked and confused was an understatement.

Misaki fell backwards since she was no longer being held by the ponytail practically off of the ground. She was panting softly as she looked up at the sky feeling even dizzier than before. She felt scared and grateful at the same time because she was so grateful that her teammates weren't dead and frightened because she didn't understand what was going on with her. Misaki just didn't know what to make of all of it.

Meanwhile with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, they were in shock. The blonde was less shocked by the prospect because of Misaki informing her of the strange and special ability, but it was still something to be in a little awe of if you've never seen it before. Chouji and Shikamaru, however fell over in the bushes; it took them a little while to recover as well.

"Oh come on, guys," Ino whispered, "get ahold of yourselves. It's not _that_ shocking or weird."

Shikamaru gave her a look and then thought, _Man, girls are weird and troublesome._

Then out came Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji from the bushes standing right in front of her in a protective fashion. Misaki blinked at them in a confused fashion and if they were who she thought they were, her senses were screwy during the time.

"I-Ino?" Misaki asked questioningly, "is that you?"

"You think I'm going to let you just die here?" Ino said with her hand on her hip as she turned around to face her best friend, "I'm not a heartless bitch."

She would have laughed a little, but the vertigo and being up all night before and the ones before caused her to remain silent and her limbs to continued to shake on the verge of collapsing, but the girl refused to give in... she was stubborn from birth.

"Form: Ino, Shika, Chou!" They said each of their names.

"Seriously?" Kin said trying to mask her fear that was building, "You think reinforcements will help you?"

She was backing up though in fear though and unknown to them all Dosu was beginning to break free from the thin branches and there was a nasty purple aura flowing from Naruto.

Shikamaru crouched down and captured Kin in his shadow when Ino threw a few kunai and shuriken at her.

"Kagemane no Jutsu."

**(Shadow Imitation Technique)**

Then Ino formed her hands into the specific seal and aimed at Kin's head, "Shintenshin no Jutsu."

**(Mind Body Switch Technique)**

Ino then felt her conciousness go into her target causing her body to become useless and fall into Shikamaru's arms. Then the boy release his shadow imitation technique seeing as it's unnecessary now since Ino effectively captured her and she's basically for all intensive purposes a hostage.

"Chouji! Now!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Yosh! Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji shouted going straight after Dosu.

**(Human Bullet Tank)**

The human ball of fat rolled at intense speed towards Dosu who in turn merely stepped out of the way watching as Chouji crashed into the wooden structure behind him.

"Idiots," he stated before he flicked the little device and stuck it against the fat boy.

The vibrations that went through him caused Chouji to change back and throw up. That all went down like that because the water that was expanded in his body amplified the vibrations which quickly defeated him.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted.

Misaki watched this in horror, her friends were putting themselves on the line for her and all she can do is to continue to do nothing because of vertigo, nausea, and the pain that was ringing in her ears. Tears of frustration began to rim her eyes and she tried as hard as she could to stand.

"Misaki," Ino's voice said in Kin's body said in surprise before she placed a kunai to Kin's neck.

"I-I can't just sit around while all of you are trying to protect me," she said softly as she panted.

"Misaki, you're over exerting yourself," Shikamaru said warily.

"No," she said softly, "I must do something."

At that moment from behind the genjutsu on Zaku wore off and she was captured from behind with an arm slung ovet her throat. The little machine in his hand was directed right at her jugular preparing for the kill. Misaki gasped in pain as he tightened his grip.

"Now," Zaku said, "give us your scrolls and let us kill Sasuke or this little bitch dies!" Zaku exclaimed.

"You let go of her or I slit this girl's throat," Ino said with a kunai at Kin's throat.

Dosu and Zaku began to laugh whole heartedly at Ino's threat and Misaki felt the grip tighten around her neck. She made an uncomfortable noise in the back of her throat and felt her oxygen slowly being cut off from her.

Then, suddenly, Zaku was thrown off of Misaki and she once again collapsed to her knees gasping for much needed breath. She turned around her eyes widened and a blush began to blossom on her face... it was Naruto.

"Did he try to hurt you, Misaki?" He asked.

The girl just blinked at him... black tomoe were scattered from his left side and peeking over on the right side of his body. She didn't like the look at all, she preferred his normal look of sunshine and happiness instead of darkness and a sadistic smirk. This wasn't Naruto at all and she didn't like it at all.

Then without a response from Misaki he picked up Zaku and tossed him away from them. This caused the girls lips to quiver softly, she didn't want Naruto to change... his brightness and even slight stupidity of the world around him was what she admired so much.

"N-Naruto? What has happened to your body? And why are you acting like this?" She said looking from his feet and face thoroughly checking it out.

"I feel like I'm improving," Naruto said with a widening smirk, "I'm finally can compete with the big leagues and become Hokage."

"B-but, you... you just threw him with the intent to kill... You can't do that to people, it's wrong," she said watching how Zaku struggled on the ground.

"Of course, you don't understand... Misaki," he said turning around, "Now, who else hurt my friend?!"

Naruto turned around and then he began to clutch his stomach because of the fact that Kurama's chakra was interfering with the seal because of the fact said seal was absorbing his chakra rapidly. Then all sort of reasoning and self control went away and out he went on a rampage.

"N-Naruto," she said softly in fear for him.

In the midst of Naruto rampaging and running around attacking everyone who wasn't smart enough to run away as fast as they could when Naruto was charging them on all fours, Sasuke began to awaken.

The Uchiha noticed the Senju cowering amongst the red and purple chakra mixed together creating a magenta color as Naruto rampaged throughout the little clearing. She was too frightened and upset to move all because it was the Uzumaki doing this.

Then he noticed how out of control and completely demonic and unfocused the power was..., however he didn't know that it was the cause of the Kyūbi, but for all he knew the Cursed Seal was causing to be completely out of control. The Uchiha never wanted to acquire power that would cause him to go practically insane; the boy has always liked to be in control over anything he deemed needed to be controlled... such as power.

Both of those aspects accumulated into Sasuke into somewhat being grateful in not acquiring the Cursed Seal. He wanted that power flowing through his veins, but the loss of control and the draining of chakra just wasn't worth it.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he had already caused Ino to leave Kin's body and then escape with the rest of their teammates whilst screaming in fear (with good reason), he trampled Dosu into the ground, caused Zaku to heavily bleed from his scratches, and for Kin to run like the wind leaving behind her teammates. Even with all of this done, Naruto wasn't even close to stopping.

Misaki, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore and stood rushing toward him with a saddened look. She grabbed him around stomach and hugged him from behind. She wanted nothing more than to eradicate the insanity and the demon fox that was possessing his actions.

"Please," she said softly against his back, "you have to stop. You're just a little shaken, but you have to calm down. Sasuke and I are safe... you can rest again., please."

For all intense purposes, it calmed him down, and halted his actions when he happened to rear on his legs which allowed Misaki to effectively hug him. It reassured him that his precious people were safe and that's when the magenta chakra began to dwindle and eventually fade out. Naruto then collapsed because he was unconscious yet again because it all wore him out.

The Senju gave a small smile before she stroked his face lightly right across the cheek because all that madness was over and Naruto was back to sunshine and butterflies which was what Misaki wanted. She wanted him to be the regular Naruto.

"Ugh...," Dosu groaned as he sat up, "fine take the scroll... just don't have that monster kill us."

"He's not a monster!" Misaki exclaimed as Dosu placed the scroll on the ground.


	12. Reaching Destinations

**AN: By the way, I changed the fact that Sasuke got a different seal... again. I thought it would be cool if they both had it to further potential story elements, but I realized it's kind of silly for two teammates to have the seal. So, I decided to let Naruto be the only to be branded with it. I'm just glad I cleared up the confusion and I am sorry about all of it.**

**Chapter 12: Reaching Destinations**

Naruto, Misaki, and Sasuke were by the river side. They were getting along fairly well, which was truly a novelty because either Sasuke was being an ass, Naruto and Misaki were calling him out on it, and then the Uchiha would give another apathetic insult which would result into a blur of arguments that sometimes had the occasional fist involved. It was a mess indeed and it was rare and nice for them to get along.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said, "Can I take a peak in the scrolls, Misaki?"

The little Kyūbi container looked absolutely devious at the moment; it looked similar to his perverted look. Misaki, of course, crossed her arms and defused the situation at hand without resorting to violence. She wouldn't hit Naruto. Why abuse someone you like?

"No," she said, "I'm sorry I can't let see Naruto. The rules were very clear on not letting anyone see its contents. Who knows what could pop out of one of these scrolls... It could eat you, strange things like small ones like you, Naruto."

She then expressed the creepiest face she could muster to ward him off of opening the scroll; she found it fun to do it and rather effective because the blonde boy fell backwards with a wail.

"D-don't ever do that again, you sure can be scary Misaki," he said shakily as he twitched slightly in an amusing fashion.

"S-sorry Naruto," she apologized and sweat-dropped not wanting to scare him so badly like that but her way of manipulation worked because the boy wasn't reaching for the scroll anymore.

"What are doing sitting around, Naruto? Get us the fish, you said you would," Sasuke said as he sat down next to them.

"No need to remind me, bastard, I'm going I'm going!" He said turning his nose up in the air in annoyance before he marched over to the river.

No one could take this mild anger from Naruto very seriously because he just acted like a kid when they're constantly remind of things. It was just Naruto being Naruto, love it or hate it.

After a semi-long pause— it felt incredibly long to Misaki— between the two teammates sitting beside each near the fire pit Sasuke made, the purple haired girl decided to say something.

"Well, I'm taking a nap," she said after a long yawn, "I was up all night last night, so don't wake me up until the food's ready."

Besides the fact that she was indeed very exhausted, she also wanted to end the awkward silence. To be honest, she wasn't hating on him at the moment... it was the fact that they had nothing in common to talk about and Sasuke wasn't exactly the chit-chatty type. So, Misaki figured she'd kill two birds with one stone by entering the dream realm and effectively ending the awkward silence.

_The teal hooded eyes blinked with apathy at first, but then they slowly revealed the hidden hatred behind them. They were looking at Misaki as she was yet again in the pitch black dark room and took up the appearance of when she was a little girl._

_Misaki didn't understand because all she could simply do was blink and continue to sit with her legs pulled tightly to her chest. The darkness and loneliness continued to drag on which only spurred on fear and a bit of craziness._

Eventually, she awoke from her dream... more like nightmare because Naruto happened to be the one to shake her awake. She jumped slightly in surprise at this treatment. Naruto returned the gesture considering how hyperactive he was.

They ended up both falling backwards in surprise with a small exclamation leaving both of their lips. Sasuke, who wasn't scared and watched it all from a short distance away, just scoffed and continued to eat his cooked fish; the Uchiha has never cared about such trivial things.

"Why did you scream?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You surprised me!" She said with equal volume.

"Well, you surprised me too!"

Then after a short silence they both began to laugh; Naruto was loud from the beginning and Misaki's slowly built up to his volume. Sasuke didn't initially want to join in, but the sounds of merriment were contagious and a small chuckle of amusement began.

Once they were done laughing and eating their fish, it was time for them to get down to business: getting to the tower that was in the center of the Forest of Death. None of them took the exam previously, so they didn't know how in the world they were going to reach the center.

"I don't know how we're going to reach the tower because it would be so much easier if it were at the edge of the forest... then we could just circle around the edges until we found it," Misaki sighed in slight annoyance.

"Well, that's not an option, so don't bring up things that are obviously ruled out," Sasuke said with a small smirk of superiority when he continued on, "We already have one dumb ass here."

"You must be referring to yourself," Misaki fired back challenging him to say something back, her competitive nature was showing.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and was about to calmly retort when Naruto interrupted them. The poor jinchuriki didn't understand why they fought and went at each other's throats like they always did. Although, Sasuke was more apathetic towards the animosity considering he doesn't acknowledge her whatsoever because nothing has happened yet to force him to look down on the high and mighty rock he sits upon and realize he wasn't as high up as he initially thought he was. However, he was never above insulting people, so in retrospect it wasn't that weird.

"Come on, guys don't fight," he whined, "We need to get out of here. I want ramen!"

Misaki folded her arms over chest and looked away with a small "harrumph" and Sasuke just sneered slight. Naruto just sighed and practically growled in frustration at all of this.

After a somewhat long pause Sasuke said, "The plan is to continue North until—"

The Uchiha was interrupted again and he didn't like it one bit. It seems he just couldn't get a word out which would irk anybody.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite rookies," Kabuto said with a smile.

The man still bothered Misaki, she assumed he was trying to form an alliance just like before considering she couldn't think of any other reason the silver haired guy would be so nice. It just made absolutely not sense to her, however the boys didn't notice and they did not care.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked trying her hardest not to come off as hostile.

"Just noticing you guys strategizing and I have to meet up with my teammates at the tower, so I thought..."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, Kabuto-san!" Naruto exclaimed leaping up into the air and hugging him tightly.

Unknown to the rest of Team 7 Naruto was sick of the Uchiha and Senju's dynamic; it was like being in the middle of a Korean drama: there's the jerk that makes all the veiwers want to strangle him and then there's the girl who's trying to get the attention of the guy and become the love interest (with Misaki it's more like she wants him to acknowledge their rivalry). So therefore, Naruto wanted more than anything to have a little break from it.

"Oi! Oi!" Kabuto said feeling awkward as he practically pried the tan arms off from around his neck.

In the next few moments people began to leap through the branches on the thick and wild trees trying to get where they needed to be. Misaki was rather suspicious of his intentions still, but she was beginning to warm up to him and her defenses were lowering.

"So, tell me again, why are you helping us?" She asked.

"You guys remind me of when I first took this exam," Kabuto said, "I can't help, but help."

It sounded fake, but she couldn't find any other reason for his methods and the guy wasn't trying to forge an alliance. It just seemed too weird that he was helping out of the good of heart.

They continued in silence until they got there.

Once they arrived at the tower from the scrolls they unrolled and crossed together, out exploded Gai, the guy they hadn't ever met in their lives. He was posed rather _seductively_ (in his mind), but his green spandex jumpsuit and rather gross body all accumulated in making him rather barf worthy. The Golden Trio made a face of disgust and their eyebrows began to twitch at the sight before them.

"I'm going to be in therapy until I'm thirty," Misaki cringed.

"Hey," he said stopping the pose, "don't hate on me. You're just jealous on my youthful beauty!"

Misaki and Naruto's eyebrows rose way high up their forehead. Sasuke recovered from his look of disgust and tried to remain impartial as ever. However, Gai was far from being done with being around them.

"Anyway, I am Might Gai and I'm stronger than Kakashi. We're eternal rivals," he said.

"That sounds so fake," Naruto said.

However, Misaki was busy making connections in her mind about who he looked astonishingly similar to. He's got the insanely thick eyebrows, the bowl cut, the green jumpsuit, and the orange leg warmers. It suddenly clicked in her mind who he looked like.

"Hey, are you Rock Lee's uncle or something?" Misaki asked.

She initially thought he was his father, but the different last names made her think again about that. It could be a possibility that they're uncle and nephew.

"No, but he's quite like a son to me," he said and they witnessed the flames of passion in his eyes.

No one took this strange man seriously and no one could blame them. It seemed the man's only purpose was comic relief and that was all, however he happened to be a skilled ninja.

"Th-that's lovely," she said with a forced smile.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said as he pointed at Gai, "What about the rest of the exam? I want to become Chūnin!"

The loudness never ceased to startle at least one person in the room and that one person happened to be Gai himself. However, the man did enjoy his youthful attitude and screeches. He just didn't expect such a tiny thing to yell so loudly.

"You still have a couple of days," he said, "all you can do is wait."

* * *

All of the Genin were gathered in an orderly fashion with their teammates right beside each of them. They were all ready to get on with the exam and do what they needed to accomplish, even if their ambitions and goals weren't all the same and some of them were rather sinister.

Of course, Misaki noticed the pain Naruto was enduring as his hand clasped his neck in agony. She wanted to do anything she could to make the pain go away; she couldn't stand to see him like that. The boy of course didn't notice at all.

"Congratulations for passing the second test!" The Hokage said.

Why did it sound like there were more tests to come for them?

"Hello everyone my name is Hayate," he coughed, "There is one thing we must do before the third and main event, we must have preliminaries. It'll decide who's in the main event."

"What? A preliminary?!" Shikamaru demanded, obviously he doesn't want to put in the effort for that.

"Yes, we have too many people, so we are going to cut it down by at least half. We're going to start right now, so if anyone has cold feet step up."

"What?! Right now?!" Kiba shouted in exasperation.

"I'm going to quit," Kabuto said.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto-san, right? Alright you can leave now and also this is an individual battle, so base it upon your own judgement."

"Kabuto, why are you quitting?" Misaki asked since she was starting to warm up to him a little bit.

"I'm sorry Misaki-chan but my body is all beat up and I still can't hear out of my left ear from the first test. I just..."

The silver haired male gave one last look to his teammates and as he left he smirked with evil intentions in his mind. He was a suspicious little bastard alright and no one picked up on that. Misaki just thought he was too overly friendly and weird in the beginning, but that was all.

During this time the Hokage, Anko, and Hayate began to discuss the current issue with Naruto and the Curse Seal on his neck. They were having a bit of a disagreement and they were trying not to be heard, so they were speaking in forceful whispers.

"Hokage-sama," Anko said, "I'm surprised that the boy isn't dead. If anything, he shouldn't be continuing the exam."

She clutched her shoulder in pain and gave a small grunt. That encounter with Orochimaru was like somebody poured onto a fire and the fire was her Cursed Seal. Anko didn't, despite the popular thing to do was to hate and blame Naruto for the Kyūbi attack, want anybody to endure this, ever. It was pure torture and that was probably what the boy was feeling at the moment.

"No, let him continue. Becoming Hokage like me is everything to this boy; we might as well see what he's capable of."

"But, Hokage-sama—" Anko was cut of by the surly man.

"This is finally. My mind won't be changed."

Meanwhile with Team 7, Naruto was clutched his neck and shoulder in throbbing agony, Misaki couldn't stand to see him in such pain, and Sasuke chose to be indifferent despite the small prickle of jealousy at her level of caring for the blonde jinchuriki.

"Naruto," Misaki said trying to check out the Curse Seal on Naruto's neck, "please let me see it."

"No," he grunted trying to prove that he didn't need aide and he was a tough guy, "I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me."

The blonde boy gave a forced bright smile to her trying to be reassuring, but when he gave another painful jolt the green eyes widened in concern. She knew what she had to do for him, she didn't care if his pride or will to become Hokage got in the way his life was more important than that to her.

"I'm making you quit," she said about to raise her hand, but the hand that had claws began to outstretch slapped hers.

"No, don't do that. This is a further step in becoming Hokage and keeping caught up with you guys. So, don't do this, if you ruin my Nindo I'll never forgive you."

Misaki's face began to heat up in embarrassment and the fact that the prospect of him hating her. However, his safety was more important to her, she would rather him hate her forever than him die for the sake of his dream.

"I don't care. Back me up Sasuke, don't you think—" She was abruptly cut off from the beginning of her rant.

"Misaki... I want to fight you," Sasuke said this in his own unique way of making her shut up and not drag him into the mess, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to fight her.

The green eyes were distracted from their stubborn and worried looks to ones of surprise and a little bit of... excitement. The green and black met and the green eyed girl realized she wanted to fight Sasuke too and it was weird to her that Sasuke expressed any sort of rivalry.

The Uchiha ended getting what he wanted because it shut her up long enough for Hayate to begin talking again. It effectively ended the spark of jealous that was staring to grow in him; however no one noticed.

"Alright," Hayate said, "Let's begin the preliminaries like I said before this a one on one fight, so treat it like an actual confrontation. There are twenty of you so there will be ten matches and the winner advances to the finals. There are basically no rules: the fight continues until one of you dies, gets knocked out or admits defeat, but when I decide that the winner has clearly been established I'll jump in and stop things, um since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses. This electronic scoreboard will show the match-ups for each battle, so now let's announce the two names of the first fight."

The scoreboard began to scramble the names and participants before the names were chosen. It placed everyone on edge as they wondered who was going to be first. A few more seconds dragged on and it was creating a rather rigid atmosphere before the board read...

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Gaara," Hayate said.

Misaki could've sworn she was going to have a stroke at that news.

**AN: Review please :—)**


	13. Naruto vs Gaara

**AN: I have some reviewers to thank.**

**Guest: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you and your friend like my fanfic; that makes me really happy. I'm glad you noticed that Naruto is feeling left out like he's falling behind, but I promise it will all make sense and he will try his hardest to be the strongest. After all, he's the kind of character that never gives up. :—)**

**Chapter 13: Naruto vs. Gaara**

Gaara and Naruto stood across from each other. Everyone was thinking the obvious in this situation: goodnight Naruto. The odds were completely stacked against him and the fact that the Cursed Seal was acting up caused his chances of winning to lessen even further. It was a mess indeed.

"I am never going back on my word or my promises! This is my Nindō!" He said through pants of intense pain.

For a moment through sheer will power he forced down the pain and caused the seal to regress a little bit. Then that's when he rushed after the silent redhead who didn't want Naruto as his prey.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**(Shadow Clone Technique)**

The boy knew he was pressured, so since the Cursed Seal was acting up whenever he used chakra it influenced how many he was originally creating. Five ended up being one hundred. Naruto felt the prickles and shocks of pain when that happened, but he grit his teeth and refused to have the clones he created disappear even if he collapsed to the floor panting roughly.

Meanwhile with Misaki, she was stressed out: she was practically biting her nails off, scratching her arms, and having trouble watching the scene before her unfold. She was impressed that Naruto was capable of creating that many shadow clones, but the price of it diminished that impressive move... it was causing him some serious pain.

"Misaki," Kakashi said, "calm down, you heard Hayate. He will stop the match when he deems there's a clear winner and I will help if it's necessary..., so will you please stop gripping the rail... the metal is bending."

It was actually true, she had a death grip on the railing and it was intense. Eventually she let go and there were imprints on it in the shape of her fingers. The purple haired girl tried to take what Kakashi said into consideration, but the issue was that she saw those eyes... they were so lonely and scary; she didn't trust that anyone would save Naruto in time.

Kakashi put a hand right on top of her head, "I told you, it will be okay."

Misaki just frowned at that, "I wouldn't say that..."

During that little topic being discussed, the clones were all attempting to use ambushing tactics, however the sand will always protect Gaara. Many of them tried piling on top of Gaara and another portion were being lifted up by the sand and squished to death.

"Sabaku Kyū!"

**(Sand Binding Coffin)**

They screamed when the sand squeezed the life out of them. It all went up in a cloud of smoke including the one dog piling Gaara. They went flying backwards towards the original Naruto who was still panting horribly.

"Come on, Naruto!" Lee shouted, "Where's that youth!?"

Misaki wanted to put him under another one of her low grade genjutsus again because the boy that was one year older that her refused to realize the enormity of the situation, but she didn't. The girl doesn't like to use violence unless she's defending her friends or herself. Although, she did question why he was shouting.

"Why are cheering for him? The match must be stopped! He could die!" She was a little hysterical.

"Misaki, you really don't understand men, do you?" Lee said and her face flushed, "Men do not give up when an impossibly hard task comes along! They try with everything they've got because their pride and Nindō is on the line!"

It went one ear and out the other for her because Misaki just couldn't comprehend it. The girl was of course going to vocalize it.

"Well, that's stupid. I'm standing by what I thought earlier, guys are stupid. I mean understand the hatred of losing, but seriously if you really are like one point two seconds away from dying why the hell would you just keep going?! If you people were smart you would draw back, reflect upon yourself and think: why the hell am I not winning, maybe it's because I'm too weak and I need to train more, or maybe this guy has a weakness and I can exploit it. Gah, you don't fight for pride! You fight for survival!"

The girl was panting softly, most of her pent up stress and anxiety escaped her in that rant. Even though most of the people around her that she was a lunatic she felt better getting that off of her chest.

"Are you done?" Sasuke said giving her a look.

She looked like she was going to yell again, but she just let out a long sigh and said, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Now, please let's support Naruto with all the youth that we can!" Lee exclaimed throwing a fist into the air.

Sasuke didn't bother whatsoever and leaned back against the wall; the Uchiha wasn't the cheering type and he preferred to act like he didn't care whatsoever. However, Misaki tried her best to be as supportive as Lee, but she was becoming stressed out again... much to the Uchiha's disgruntle.

"I thought I was going to play a little longer," Gaara said as he clutched his eye with one hand.

It seemed Shukaku was thirsting for blood and the fight was beginning to pressure the jinchuriki of the sand just a little and he was beginning to enjoy the fight... even if Naruto hadn't landed a single hit on him. Usually his victims last about three seconds to begin with and this fight was well over three seconds.

_Man, this is more_ _difficult than I thought! But, I must win! Cursed Seal or not, I'm going to prove that I can become Hokage!_ Naruto thought.

"I'm not even getting started!"

His current Nindō was being put to the test and the blonde refused to give up. It was his stubbornness, his need to further his acknowledgement, and his dream to become Hokage.

So, he and the rest of his shadow clones charged after Gaara. Many of them gathered around completely surrounding Gaara. Of course, the boy wasn't fast enough to breech the defenses, however their simultaneous kicks caused the completely defended redhead to rise into the air.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" Naruto shouted as they all in unison began to attack at once at the sand constantly defending Gaara.

Then all the clones immediately began to attack the ball of sand in the air making it look a ball of clones itself. It was getting very pressured as the clones of about thirty were constantly kicking, punching and trying their best to get through. Unfortunately it was futile, but Naruto never stops trying.

The real Naruto extended his leg and was about to bring it down, but he faltered because the seal was began to crawl up and down the right side of his body. An exclamation of pain left his lips.

Then he looked over and remembered what all that he happened. Naruto remembered how Misaki held him back with her hug and begged him to calm down, and how Sasuke and him carried on their somewhat friendly banter in the forest. It made him feel guilty and motivated to try his best to repress the intense seal on his neck.

That's when the few moments of hesitation ceased and he was able to knock Gaara and his sand down with the finally kick, "Naruto Rendan!"

**(Naruto Barrage)**

"Yes! He got him!" Misaki and Lee shouted in victory.

Naruto was panting in victory and he was about to start leaping despite the pain, but everything dissolved into sand. Naruto and Misaki gasped at this; it didn't make sense whatsoever.

"What's going on?" Misaki demanded.

"It seems Gaara has used a substitution technique of sand," Kakashi answered, " It happened when Naruto hesitated, it gave him enough time to do so."

She felt true fear for him, yet she still held hope hoping he would turn it around, but it wasn't looking good for our hero. Seeing as Naruto was laying down right behind him directly.

"Sabaku Kyū!"

**(Sand Binding Coffin)**

Naruto tried his best to dodge even using his chakra to enhance the efforts. However, his left arm and his right leg got caught in the sand that was intended for his entire body.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony.

"NARUTO!" Misaki screamed.

She leapt over the rail and rushed over there as quickly as she could, so the sand wouldn't finish the job and kill him.

"Oi, Misaki," Kakashi said in fear of her safety.

The purple haired girl didn't care, she would gladly put her life on the line to save the person she cares deeply about. She dived for him and pushed him out of the way of the sand. Then in that moment, two things happened: Gaara attempted to use his sand to kill her as well and all the Jōnin except Asuma effectively stopped the redhead.

Misaki eyes during this time as Naruto continued to wail in pain were tightly closed as she was prepared to die to protect him. When she opened her eyes she witnessed Naruto who was having many fits of pain, aka seizures. At first she reveled in the fact that they weren't dead and then she began to panic in the fact that his body was reacting horribly to the agony of having his left arm and right leg crushed. Misaki began to follow the steps needed to deal with someone who was having a seizure.

Gaara, on the other hand, was still panting as he attempted to calm himself. Then he clenched the red written kanji on his forehead as he was plagued with the image of the Senju sacrificing everything to protect Naruto. It caused him to remember his experience with Yashimaru just a little bit... that's why it caused him pain. Love caused him pain, however Gaara didn't know that.

"Why?" The conscious jinchuriki demanded of her, "Why would you risk your life for him?!"

Misaki gave him a look of pure anger which caused some of the Jōnin to be a little wary of her, "Because, I love him... I will always protect him with whatever it takes."

That only served to cause him more pain at the repressed memories trying to surface themselves. He didn't understand love and it only caused him to feel even more loneliness than before.

By this time the medics came around with their stretchers and placed him on it. They began to examine him as she waited with baited breath to see what the unconscious boy's conditions were.

Kakashi waited beside Misaki seeing as Gaara calmed down as far as attacking violently. They waited in fear for what Naruto's condition was and hoped for the best.

"I'm sorry to say," the head medic said to them, "It seems the pain and the seizures caused Naruto-kun to collapse into a coma. The longer he stays like this is less likely he will wake."

Misaki's bottom lip began to quiver, her entire being was shaking to its core and she could feel the tears slipping past her eye lids. She was feeling the utmost sorrow because of it and she didn't know what to do. However, she did blame someone with all of her anger and hatred.

"You...," she said darkly when she turned to face him with her tears flying around her face, "I am going to make you pay for what you did to him! I will defeat you and you will never hurt anyone I love ever again. So, get this straight you eyeliner wearing, tattooed punk ass freak: that I promise that we will fight and I will win because I don't care if my limbs get crushed by sand and I'm unable to break through that sand defense I will win!"

"Calm down..., Misaki," Kakashi said placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl slapped it off rather forcefully and began to walk back up to the viewers stands. The Senju's eyes were full of tears as they flowed silently. She didn't know how she would be able to defeat someone seemingly beyond too powerful, but she refused to give up and let the guy still roam around to hurt people like her precious Naruto.


	14. Preliminaries Part 1

**Chapter 14: Preliminaries Part 1**

"Akimichi Chouji vs. Temari," Hayate said.

The two Genin from Suna and Konoha stood before each other. A small smirk was adorning Temari's face; she felt she had this win in the bag. However, Chouji felt he couldn't win as he continued to munch on his chips. The fat boy lacked confidence in himself, being completely rounded like bowling bowl since childhood can screw up your confidence and your psyche.

"Come on, Chouji! You can beat her, get her with your sixteen hit combo!" Ino shouted throwing a fist in the air as she did a representation of her own combo.

Shikamaru just made a face of annoyance as he looked at his teammate deeming her, like most things, troublesome. However, he wasn't going to say it because he didn't want to take the heat of her yelling, that would be even more troublesome.

Back to Temari and Chouji, they hadn't moved yet. The blonde girl didn't plan to be the one to rush him first; she didn't know his abilities per say, but she would if she had to.

"Come on, fatso," she said pulling her fan out from behind her back and slamming on the ground, "I don't have all day."

Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Misaki all made a face seeing as Chouji goes insane whenever someone mentioned the delicate topic of his weight. He was like a woman in that sense. The others that knew of this issue didn't flinch one bit because they either didn't care or typically remained cool.

"What did you say?" Chouji said as he dropped his bag of BBQ chips.

When Chouji doesn't finish his bag of chips of any flavor you know some serious shit is about to go down with him. Of course, the people who cared and were aware of his association were a little bit on edge.

"I said you're a fat ass and if don't attack I will," she said opening her fan that had the first moon on the white folds.

"RAGHHH! Nobody calls me fat! I don't care if you're a girl I'm going to kill you! Baika no Jutsu!"

**(Multi-Size Technique)**

Temari merely jumped out of the way from the annoying human tank rolling towards her. The boy immediately crashed into the wall leaving a dent in his shape. She looked at him in disdain before he transformed back into his normal size. Chouji was very dizzy and disoriented from the experience.

"It's my turn," she said with a smirk and swung her open fan before saying, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

**(Sickle Weasel Technique)**

In a tornado formation it tightened and sliced Chouji with so many tiny and individual cuts that it was rather painful to even watch. The screams before Chouji fell unconscious or at least soundless were rather similar to Naruto's when his leg and arm were crushed.

Along with a few others Misaki had to look away despite her semi-badass attitude. It wasn't as if she was balling, she just looked down in the corner of the area. As stated before, she didn't like to cry or show weakness in front of people she doesn't trust whatsoever, but it wasn't like she was going to continue to watch to prove something.

"Will... will he be okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm sure Chouji will be fine," Kakashi said wondering why in the world this girl who's only really shown concern for Naruto, her close friends such as Ino, and herself. Perhaps she was growing as a person.

"That's not who I'm talking about," she said giving him a look he should know better. He knew it was too good to be true. "I was talking about Naruto."

"You heard what the medic said," he said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall again.

"I know..., but I'm asking for your opinion."

"I have none," he said.

The girl just rolled her eyes, she already pretty much didn't like him anyway. Misaki still found him strange and off putting...

When the wind scythe stopped, Chouji's back crashed onto the top of the fan in finality. Temari just scoffed at the lack of difficulty to defeat him and tossed him off of her fan to the ground.

Of course, Shikamaru hopped down the rail trying to help. He was concerned for his friend after all.

"Chouji!" He shouted when he did his jump.

He picked him up or tried to because Chouji has always been heavy beyond Shikamaru's weight and the limit for him able to carry something. So, he tried to prop him up with an arm slung over his shoulder until Asuma showed up to carry the fat kid.

"You better get him out of here," she said in disdain, "I can't stand weaklings like him."

They sneered at Temari for her severe attitude even after she won without a single drop of damage. She had always been a tough girl with a tough demeanor, that wasn't ever going to change.

Of course, the fat boy went to the medics for all the individual cuts on him.

"Wow, that was so mean," Misaki said.

"Like you wouldn't do the same," Sasuke said.

"No, I wouldn't!" She said knowing that she wouldn't leave someone in a mess like that.

She even gave him a severe scowl.

The two of them were rather fighting like usual. Normally, it was greatly more one sided: Misaki would tell him he was being an arrogant son of a bitch and he would either retort with 'I don't care' or call her 'an annoying damsel in distress'. Then it would go into either a verbal argument or simple shoving until somebody did something. It wasn't fun for anyone around them when that would happen.

"Enough, you two," Kakashi said with a small smirk of slight amusement, "I'm stopping this fight before another word."

Then the computer began to calculate who the next match between who and who. So, the two left on Team 7 in the Preliminary Matches had their arms crossed looking away from each and were rather bitter with each other and hoping they would be next.

"Tenten vs. Yamanaka Ino," Hayate announced.

"No!" Lee shouted in disappointment, "I wanted to be next!"

Misaki looked up in curiosity for how her best friend would do in her match. She, of course, rooted for her knowing she'd do the same if it was her match going on at the moment. She had the highest and biggest hope for her best friend.

"Go Ino!" She shouted, "Do your best!"

Both of the kunoichi stood in front of each other ready to fight and pass the Preliminaries. They wand to become Chūnin so they wouldn't have to do the exam all over again in about a half a year.

"Alright, I'm doing this!" Tenten shouted.

She flipped backwards to get her proper distance and even afterwards she still hesitated. The brunette was assessing her opponent not wanting to make a careless mistake. It wasn't often that Tenten would fight someone alone without any sort of help... especially in front of an audience.

"Well," Ino said getting a little impatient as the seconds dragged on, "if you're not going to attack... then I am.

The blonde pulled out several kunai and threw it at the weapons specialist. Of course, Tenten deflected it with her own three kunai. That's when Tenten started her barrage of throwing kunai at the other girl, so in retaliation she began running to her left. She wasn't going to get hit by the weapons as they decorated the back walls.

"Is she going to be able to win?" Shikamaru asked Asuma.

"Of course she is," Misaki said, "However, it's going to be difficult. Tenten, from what I can tell, is a long range and mid range fighter and Ino is a short range fighter, so it's going to be pretty difficult unless she turns this into a close range fight."

Kakashi placed a hand on top of her head which she semi flinched at before he said, "Misaki may not be the best fighter, but she's quite the intelligent subordinate."

The purple haired girl scowled at him a bit severely; she didn't like how he phrased that because it made her sound like she was a weak little girl that could only point out what was obvious around her. She felt that wasn't true whatsoever, she fought all the time and did her best.

"No I'm not," she said removing his hand from the top of her head, "I am smart, but I also fight too. I fight bravely."

Kakashi was tempted to roll his eyes at the only girl on his team, but he didn't because the grey haired man shows lack of caring all the time. Gai deemed that as what made him 'cool' or 'hip'.

Meanwhile with Ino she was still running to her left to avoid getting stabbed with various weapons Tenten possesses. Slowly, she was closing in on Tenten for the reason that, like Misaki said, she fights at close range.

Eventually, the Yamanaka got close enough to kick Tenten's hand that held the kunai. Then began the close range portion of the fight...

Then Ino swung her leg to kick her in the head and Tenten ducked in response. Then the brunette made a punch, but the other girl deflected it by pushing it down and away from her. So, the Yamanaka dropped down low to swing her leg to trip up the weapon's specialist, but Tenten jumped into the air and out of the way doing one flip. Ino jumped backwards too as she threw a kunai at her. Tenten easily deflected it in the air by throwing one of her own.

Ino was far from finished as she ran over to her again and made another kick at her which Tenten moved out of the and to the other side of the blonde. She made a punch at the brunette trying to get her in the temple, but she placed a hand up to block the strike. Then in unison their legs clashed and met which served to do nothing for either of their progress. So, Ino went for the defenses and punched the arms that were up to hold defense for Tenten and then she finished with a punch to the gut.

The brunette coughed and spat in pain before she pushed Ino away from her.

"It seems they're pretty evenly matched," Misaki said in a little bit of worry.

"Of course," Gai said with overwhelming enthusiasm, "Tenten wishes to become a legendary kunoichi! What do you expect?!"

"Oh whatever, I'm still cheering for Ino," she said getting a little irritable, "Go Ino!"

At that moment the two kunoichi were in a bit of a power struggle. They were each holding their fists trying to be the one to land a punch, but it only caused them to fly backwards which they used to both to throw another set of kunai which clashed in midair.

Things continued on like this for what felt like hours, but in actuality it was only a about ten minutes. It was rather long considering how short the other fights were.

The two both held their fist high and were ready to punch each other in the face...

_How is the Rookie on the same level as me? _Tenten thought in annoyance.

_I can win... I can_, Ino thought at the same time.

In unison they both landed their punches right in the face causing both of them to fly backwards and crash into the ground. Eventually they both stood and were panting softly.

"How can a weapon's specialist be so good at taijutsu?!" Ino demanded.

"Because I actually have dreams to become a legendary kunoichi and don't spend time on things like that long hair of yours."

"Shut your mouth!" She said.

"I'm going to win," Tenten said, "I have a secret move up my sleeve."

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, "I don't need this!"

She then took the kunai in her hands and chopped off her hair. Everyone who was paying attention eyes widened at the display of temporary insanity. The blonde threw the large amount of hair to the ground in anger.

"Y.. you're kind of insane," Tenten said.

Then the girl began to lay her scrolls across the floor not even paying attention to the fact Ino used her hair as a medium to trap her legs to keep her still.

"What the—?" Tenten said.

"Now, I have you captured," Ino said.

Unforunately, unbeknownst to the blonde the Twin Dragon Rising Technique was already beginning. So, just when Ino started her mind transfer technique technique. So, it was like a clash of weapons and mind energy being transferred. In that mess of an attack: Ino's body was racked with many stab wounds and Tenten was left subdued by Ino.

"INO!" Misaki exclaimed in fear.

After a long and drawn out pause Hayate declared, "It's a draw. Now medics come out!"

**AN: Be sure to review! :—)**


	15. Misaki vs Kankuro

**Chapter 15: Iryōki Misaki vs. Kankuro**

"Iryōki Misaki vs. Kankuro," Hayate read off of the board.

"What the deuce?" Misaki said with her purple eyebrows raised, "Did he just call my name?"

She was surprised and a little nervous about fighting who she deemed a weird cat man. He had something hidden on his back and she was rather wary of it like anyone else would be. It didn't leave much strategizing for the Senju.

"Come on now," Kakashi said really close to her ear from behind her to be a comical tease, "It's time for your match."

She stiffened and made a face at the notion especially at his unwanted and harmless proximity. The girl wasn't moving at the moment as she simply just paused. Although, it appeared she was going to forfeit or at least consider it which would be stupid.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said becoming a little bit irritated, "I want to get to my match faster, so go."

He pushed her right in between her thin shoulder blades causing her to crash down onto the ground where everyone had fought. She landed on her side with one her legs crossed over the back and the same thing happened to one of her arms across her back instead. She made a face of anger before she stood.

"Now, hurry it up," Sasuke said crossing his arms with a very small smirk of amusement.

She considered yelling at him, but she buried her anger seeing as she had nothing to say to him that she hadn't said before repeatedly. So, she turned around...

Misaki stood in front of Kankuro across from the Preliminary stage looking rather ready to begin the fight and remember since there's an audience it was time for her to prove herself to her peers and enemies.

Speaking of her peers and among others, whispers broke out about her. They were discussing what happened in the Forest of Death about the wood release. Of course, the rumors were already flying around about it.

"Even if branches came from that girl," Temari stated with a smirk, "she won't be able to beat Kankuro. He's a genius with puppetry and she's just a loser."

"True," Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, and Kakashi agreed.

Although, Kakashi was surprised. He never would have guessed that one of his pupils would acquire a wood release kekkei genkai even if she can't control it properly. He knew it was rarer than the Sharingan. In fact, there was only one known person in history that had the ability to use wood release and that was Senju Hashirama. It left left a lot of mystery for the thirty year old Jōnin.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he agreed and was somewhat curious as to what would become of this match. The girl had been provoking him from day one and he was wondering how she would do with a match without any sort of help whatsoever. If she outright lost then the next time she tried to start something with him Sasuke would probably smack on the head and tell her to shut up...

Anyway, the boy that dressed like a giant black cat pulled out what was on his back. Even if he wasn't taking her seriously he's still a puppeteer ninja and without his puppets he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You might as well quit now," Kankuro said to her, "otherwise you might die."

"I may not be filled with amazing weapons like your puppet, but I have one thing that never fails. It's my intense hatred of losing," she said punching her other hand which was flat, "I'm not giving up."

With that said she pulled out a kunai and began to rush Kankuro from the rather longish distance. Once she started running toward him with her arms back and her head forward out came Crow, Kankuro's puppet, from its wrapping confines.

Once released the puppet opened its mouth and senbon shot out seeing as puppets are built in with all kinds of unique weapons. Misaki was expecting something like that and since she's dealt with senbon before and wasn't afraid this time she knew how to deal with it. There wasn't any fear coursing through her, this was the time to show that she won't be taken lightly.

The senbon flew at great speed towards her, but she deflected, dodged and yet made progress in getting closer to him as the senbon came directly at Misaki. As they came at her from everywhere she did flips, cartwheels, spins, jumps and clashed it with her kunai, metal against metal.

"When could Misaki be able to do that?" Sasuke said trying to be cool about it and not seem impressed or threatened by the fact that the girl is strong.

"As you know, the Iryōki Clan which Misaki was raised in... it may not be powerful when it comes to battle, but what they are known for is producing fine Medic-nins."

"What does any of that have to do with evasion?" Sasuke said getting a little impatient feeling slightly threatened.

"That's a Medic-nin's most important aspect... not to get killed in action, so naturally evasion is a top priority. It's not surprising she had training from someone in her clan for that... probably trained at a young age."

There was a pause, in the spray of senbon since that arm ran out and Misaki was panting softly slightly. She was very far being done, she refused to lose because it just wasn't in her nature to accept defeat.

The purple haired girl remembered the time with her adopted Mom...

_"Listen up, this clan prides itself in our medical talent, so naturally I'm going to train to become one. You must learn that attacking comes second when being a medic. Do you know why offensive power comes second?"_

_The eight year old girl wasn't even going to try guessing, "No."_

_"A medic is supposed to dodge attacks at all costs. The medic must never get hit by the enemy."_

_"Why is that?" She asked softly and curiously._

_"Who's going to heal the fighters if the medic dies? __Now, I'm going to come at you full force," the adopted mother said as if this was casual, "so you can practice dodging all of my attacks. Are you ready?"_

_The woman threw a smoke bomb down on the ground and it exploded masking her presence._

_"Don't close your eyes!" Her mother exclaimed punching her in the stomach and sending her flying backwards._

_The child went flying and left a sizable dent in the tree. Misaki landed face down and tried to deal with the agony erupting in her body, centered at her abdomen. She placed shaky hands on the ground attempting to at least get into a crouching position._

_"Why would you close your eyes when the enemy is right in front of you?!" The mother demanded, "The medic is supposed to heal the wounded. How the hell are you supposed to heal the wounded with your eyes closed?!"_

_The answer to her rhetorical question is simple: when smoke gets in your face, you cover your face and close your eyes. Misaki felt like she was going to die, but she remembered the promise she made with Ino and how she was be better person._

_"I'm not going to give up, I'll master this."_

_"Good. You watch before, during and after the attack. If you have been paying attention in the Academy: each ninja has a dominant leg or arm, they also have a tick or habit when fighting and it will reveal battle patterns. Jōnin ninja train to try and eliminate this, but it's something that can't be fully eliminated. You must find these as quickly as possible because it will greatly help your ability to dodge. So, I'm going to come at you again!"_

Then since there was a pause in the projectile weapons Misaki ran towards Kankuro and his puppet with her torso forward and her arms backwards. The boy in the cat costume was under the impression that she was underestimating him just as she threw her kunai at him. Of course, the puppet blocked it as the puppeteer came up with his plan.

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" Kankuro exclaimed.

With that said Crow's limbs, head and midsection separated going straight for Misaki from an air born attack. She gasped softly in surprise and everyone was left on edge when the ground was left up into smoke.

When everything cleared up it was revealed Misaki was able to evade it just barely as she laid on her side. Her right arm supported her head as it rested there, her left arm formed a nice triangular arch as one of the wooden arms went through it, her legs were bent at the knee causing her bottom to arch out (Misaki was thankful she had on shorts underneath her dress like usual), and the legs went through and between her lower legs and between her knees.

_Save_, she thought.

"Whoa," a few of them said in surprise.

The girl was using the arms and legs for support to shakily stand on her feet. The body of it was already assembled behind her a short ways away with a simple dance of Kankuro's fingers. She opened her green eyes and witnessed Crow's mouth open and began to emit a poison gas bomb. The kunoichi's eyes widened before she placed a hand over her mouth to prevent inhaling the gas that would render her body useless.

The poison continued to spray keeping a heavy supply which clouded her vision, caused her to be unable to breath and to be trapped to just wait it out. So, as the long seconds ticked on by she had to collapsed to her feet since she was feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen.

"D-doesn't this mean the match is over?" Chouji asked as he stared wondering how she was doing in there.

"No," Kakashi clarified, "her fight is just beginning. It is most likely that there is just one poison bomb in that small head of the puppet. Then she can make her move... However, as much as I wish to believe in one of my students, she will most likely lose."

Even Lee or Gai wasn't going to cheer for her since he found her kind of rude and a little strange which was rather hypocritical considering how strange they are. They just continued to watch in silence considering it was a tense moment...

Suddenly, from the puppet assembled without a head, a kunai sprung out with a rope attached to it. The rope wrapped tightly around Misaki: it was tied around her shins and her chest which also trapped her arms to her sides. It effectively trapped her and soon the puppet holding the rope began to pull according to Kankuro's wishes.

Slowly, but surely she began to be dragged closer and closer to the puppet with a poison drenched weapon in front of her by a few feet.

"She's done for," Kankuro said with a smirk.

"See, this is what I was telling all of you," Temari said with a smirk, "She's no match with or without that pathetic wood release."

"It seems so," Kakashi acknowledged, "and I thought if Misaki competing in the exams would improve her in some way."

"Tch, useless," Sasuke scoffed as he continued to lean on the wall.

Misaki heard those words and she could feel anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. She tried so hard to be great person, to be seen as someone with strength, and to one day become Hokage. Those words made her feel like she was right back at the beginning when no one acknowledged her strength and saw her as a weak girl.

_"I'm sorry Ino," she remembered herself saying to Ino when she was younger, "you'll have to wait a little while longer. But next time, I will become someone that can stand on my own and become acknowledged despite everything."_

_Misaki remembered telling her this after Ino had to defend her from the same group of bullies that chopped up her hair._

_I promised, Ino_, Misaki thought, _That I can stand tall on my own this time! I swore, that this time around that I would be acknowledged by becoming Hokage! I can't die yet..._

Misaki's lungs were burning for oxygen as her hand began to dig into the pouch attached to her hip searching for what she needed. Unknown to her the flow of the poison gas ran out and now only a few seconds would remain until it all cleared up and she could breath again.

"If she just holds on a little bit longer...," Kakashi trailed off a bit pensively.

"You think that's the only poison gas I have in its head," Kankuro said in amusement as another gas fog was spraying right where she was.

"Misaki, hold on," Kakashi said becoming worried that she will inhale it and in fact die because it's been a few minutes and the human body can't hold out that long without oxygen.

_I refuse to die here!_ Misaki thought.

Then the explosion went off from the tag she searched for. It blew away the poison and caused her to fall backwards and snap the ropes off which surprised everyone that she went to such lengths.

Misaki un-gracefully landed on her side after she skidded in a bouncing fashion on the cold hard ground. She was coughing roughly as she tried to catch her breath and steady it. Her body felt like it was on fire for oxygen and because of the explosion tag.

"Hmm, not bad for a girl," Kankuro said.

She panted harshly feeling the temptation to just give and pass out after all of that, but she made a promise to Ino and herself that all of this was a step closer to reaching the dream of becoming Hokage.

So, Misaki began to attempt to stand, but her limbs were shaking. She managed it though in a very shaky and determined way. Her purple eyebrows were slightly narrowed and her body looking shaken.

"You... I will defeat you. Even if you blow off my limbs and paralyze me with poison, it will never stop me from becoming Hokage. This is a further step to being closer to becoming Hokage."

Kankuro scoffed before he sent the fully assembled Crow after her. She gasped softly before crossing her arms in a blocking 'X' formation with a kunai in both hands. The weapons clashed loudly before she jumped backwards a bit to avoid the poison.

Soon, Kankuro wished to finish this quickly without revealing any of his secret techniques, so he manipulated the puppet to have the legs fly towards Misaki and the rest of the body do the same. They hit the ground and everything went up into an explosion of dust again.

Once the dirt and crumbled up floor cleared it revealed Misaki panting harshly. She was gripping her upper arm as she was slumped over slightly before her body began to sway in and out of focus.

"Poison? He got her?" Kakashi said.

Then they watched her drop to her knees, then to her stomach and the then finally face first. She was shaking and looking utterly helpless on the ground.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened and he was leaning over the rail at this point, he was concerned as to whether she was going to die or not. He didn't want her die, if that wasn't already obvious even if the girl drives him crazy.

Hayate was about to enter and declare Kankuro the clear winner, but his puppet flew around ready to finish the job.

"With that poison you would last about five days without medical attention. To be honest, I'm not going to let you live even that long."

Then once the puppet was mere inches from her Misaki sat up and her fist broke Crow into many different pieces with one powerful strike. She was determined to win and she watched the horror cross Kankuro's face at seeing his only puppet destroyed.

Misaki removed her hand from the arm revealing she was never actually poisoned and that she was faking it to get the upper hand on her opponent.

"Not a bad tactic...," Kakashi said, "she takes out his primary weapon by pretending to be poisoned."

"I'm going to win," Misaki said leaping in the air.

Then she slammed her fist right into Kankuro's gut. She was planning to win this and not take defeat as an option.

"Mankai: Ajisaishō!" She exclaimed as she slammed her fist down the ground.

**(Full Blossom: Hydrangea Impact)**

Everything went up in a pile of tile and and small chunks of rubble from her super human strength. She then leaped backwards on her hands and knees. She was panting roughly, it was all rather hard on her body.

Kankuro was on his back in the center of the explosion of the brunt of her super human strength. Everyone was wondering if he would get up after a hit like that as they're mouths were wide open in complete shock from her intimidating and intense strength (excluding the people on her team who's seen it before and happened to experience it first hand).

"T-the winner is... Iryōki Misaki!" Hayate said.

With that said and done her vision began to cloud up, the explosion of the explosion tag, and the fact that just now she accidentally inhaled a little poison. She passed out with a smile on her face.


	16. Preliminaries Part 2

**AN: ****Oh! I almost forgot, there's a plot twist right up ahead and I can't wait for all of you to tell me what you think about it. I hope you like it. *Hint* It has something to do with Naruto. :—D**

**Chapter 16: Preliminaries Part 2**

Kakashi hopped down and appeared right behind Misaki to catch her before she hit the ground. Then he held the girl bridal style seeing as she needed to be carried away to the hospital. Of course the Jōnin was aware that she in fact consumed a bit of the poison which explained the irregular breathing at the time.

"I'm taking Misaki to the hospital now," he said to the Hayate who happened to come up to him.

"Alright," he said.

Truth is he wasn't particularly concerned about Misaki, he just wanted her and Kakashi to leave the Preliminary Stage so the fights would presume.

So, Kakashi made a single hand sign before he left in a rustle of leaves. It caused him to effectively leave He was gone with Misaki off to the hospital which prompted for the computer to choose the next match...

"Aburame Shino vs. Akadō Yoroi," Hayate announced.

The two stood before each other after all the rubble was swept away for the match. Of course, there was a big crater on the ground from Misaki's incredible raw strength. It was quite a mess.

"Give up," Yoroi said, "You don't have a chance."

"I do have a chance. It's you that stands absolutely no chance. Do you wish to know why? It's because your abilities stand powerless against mine."

"We'll see about that!" He said running straight towards Shino without a second thought in his mind.

The bug boy flipped backwards, but unfortunately the hand that had a visible amount of chakra brushed against his hair lightly. Even with that simple touch it absorbed some of Shino's chakra.

Then with that advantage of catching the Aburame off guard he spun his leg around low on the ground and tripped him up. The man then placed his hand on his forehead... slowly draining his chakra.

"It's over," Yoroi smirked.

As the chakra slowly began to add into his own reserves he got a nasty surprise. Bugs began to creep up his arm causing him to panic and draw back from Shino. The kikaichū was much faster at draining the chakra then his hand, so the bugs overwhelmed him and drained so much that he collapsed to the ground unable to move.

"Winner... Aburame Shino," Hayate said.

The creepy kid walked up the steps with his hands in his pockets not caring one bit. He preferred to remain uncaring like usual.

"G-Good job S-Shino-kun," Hinata said shyly tapping the tips of her fingers together.

"I expect you two to do the same," he said apathetically.

"What did you say?!" Kiba said with a fist up to express his anger, "Acting all cool, high and mighty like that!"

There was quite a bit of friction between them. They weren't the only ones with tension swarming around. A certain rogue Sannin in disguise had a little smirk growing on his face as he began to walk away. The snake man had a plan...

* * *

Misaki was laying across the hospital bed still unconscious. One of the nurses was injecting the antidote in her left arm. She sighed as she placed the syringe back where it went.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked.

"She's going to be fine," the woman said, "What she needs now is rest."

The woman left without another word which left Kakashi alone with his purple haired student. He was about to leave and check up on Naruto before going back to the Preliminaries hoping that Sasuke wouldn't end up in a coma or have his body riddled with poison.

Then a chill went through Kakashi and he recognized that as the presence of a cold and dark chakra in his presence. He turned around and Orochimaru was right in front of him at the entrance. The silver haired ninja's eyes widened at how he didn't notice him there sooner.

"I hear this child has the wood release Kekkei Genkai," he said with his grating voice as he continued to lean against the door frame.

Kakashi stepped in front of his student not wanting to ever again see a comrade die. He knew who was talking to... it was obvious; at the time no one in the village stood on par with Ororchimaru. It's hard to forget someone like that.

"Your point being," Kakashi stated.

"I wish to have it," he said in the most obvious manner, "It's very rare, quite powerful when it's developed properly, and I simply can't resist the power."

It made sense, Kakashi figured this power hungry bastard would seek out Misaki, but he didn't think he would turn up so soon when she was _just_ outed about her kekkei genkai. How unsettling...

"That's very risky of you coming out in the open like this and I thought you would be after Naruto considering you have given him the Cursed Seal," Kakashi said buying some time with chitter chatter as he built up his chakra.

Speaking of Naruto he was in the hospital guarded by ANBU for the simple reason of Orochimaru

"The Kyūbi kid doesn't interest me and it was his mistake getting in my way. Anyway, when there seemed to be only one person in _known_ history who's dead and then another individual shows up with the same potential for his level of abilities, I can't simply walk away. It's a chance for fresh cells of quite a specimen."

Much to Orochimaru's apathy whilst he was speaking, Kakashi had his Chidori ready to strike him with it. It was screaming like a thousand birds, hence the name of the technique, and he was prepared to use it against him.

"It's too bad for you, I'm going to kill right her and right now as you kill me. I will not let a comrade die," Kakashi said.

Orochimaru managed a small chuckle before leaving with his pockets in his hands. The notion was ridiculous to him, he'll just simply acquire her DNA another time. He figured he had time; it's not like she's old and considering how her Sensei wishes to protect her, he figured he made a good decision.

_W-what chakra... kill you as your killing me. Am I stupid or something?_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

It was time for the next match to be announced. Lee was burning to be next and he was jumping up in down with flames of passion in his eyes.

"I want to be next! I want to be next!" He exclaimed.

A small sweatdrop sneaked down the side of Sasuke's face. He didn't understand how he could've possibly lost to someone like Lee. It especially bothered him when he recalled how Misaki defeated him with a simple genjutsu.

"Next match," Hayate said, "Abumi Zaku vs. Inuzuka Kiba."

Both of them stood across each other. Each of them were quite arrogant about there abilities as usual especially when they openly sneered at each other. They were both equally convinced they were going to win, it was the arrogance of it all.

"Begin," Hayate said.

Zaku ran up to him placing his palms towards Kiba to blast him away. It was the only attack he pretty much had considering that's the only upgrade he received from Ororchimaru.

"Zakuha!" Zaku exclaimed.

**(Air Cutter)**

The air blasts attempted to attack and cut the dog boy, but he jumped to the side to get away from him. It was okay Kiba had another many tricks up his sleeves and Zaku's arsenal is so limited.

Kiba had Akamaru pop out of his jacket where he was warm and safe. The little dog gave his small bark that resonated throughout the walls in a puny way. Most of the girls that were left and not in the hospital thought the puppy was absolutely adorable. The guys on the other hand weren't all that impressed mostly because they weren't slaves to the adorableness.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted after he gave him a pill.

The little dog began to turn red which confused everyone, of course. Zaku backed up and looked rather put off by the dog that began to rapidly grow. He eventually then transformed into

"What the hell kind of demon dog is that?!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Come on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. "Gatsūga!"

**(Fang Passing Fang)**

At incredible speed Akamaru and Kiba simultaneously attacked Zaku preparing to finish him off. The powerful fang like best buddies began to drill everywhere on the air cutter user. There was a loud scream from the arrogant idiot as it accured.

Then when Kiba and Akamaru were finished the little puppy turned back to his normal size and color whilst Zaku was on the ground with his arms broken and unable to work any longer.

"Winner Kiba," Hayate said seeming rather bored.

Kiba hopped over the fence where people wait for the next match. He had such a big smirk on his face for winning the match even if he left his opponent to leave on a stretcher.

"In your face Shino!" Kiba exclaimed. "You're not as high and mighty as you think!"

Shino remained silent like usual, he had nothing to say to Kiba. Hinata on the other hand had something to say to him, albeit very softly and hard to hear.

"G-good job, Kiba," she said softly tapping her fingers together shyly.

"What?" Kiba said unable to hear her.

She couldn't muster the courage to say it again, so she just looked down and backed up a bit.

"Whatever," Kiba grumbled.

Anway, the computer cranked on going through the names left. After a few moments the names were revealed and some were excited and others were disappointed.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tsurugi Misumi," Hayate said.

'_bout damn time_, Sasuke thought slightly annoyed.

Despite analyzing the other participants abilities to prepare for the finals that are eventually going to come, he wanted to fight. He wanted to get on with it and be done with it.

They stood in front of each other. Ready to fight, Sasuke of course didn't take him seriously though; he hardly takes anyone seriously... like Misumi.

"Begin," Hayate said.

Misumi rushed after Sasuke. He attempted to wrap his arms around Sasuke, but the boy dropped it down low and swung his leg effectively tripping him up. Then in his spin Sasuke stood straight and attempted to bring down the same foot against his gut, however the other guy rolled at the last second.

"Heehee, not bad," Misumi said, "but you better give up before I crush your bones."

"Che," he said softly without a care, "as if you could."

In the next moment Misumi indeed had him in a restricting hold. The limbs that were made of rubbery material wrapped all around his body. The Uchiha huffed and puffed trying to free himself.

"I told you, give up or I'll break every bone in your body," he hissed.

Sasuke, yet again scoffed, he made a few hand signs and what was left of what rubber man was holding was nothing but rubble from when Misaki smashed it with her powerful fists of female furry.

"Substitution?" He questioned.

"Over here." Sasuke said from behind.

Misumi turned around with a small gasp and he was delivered a swift punch to the face. The boy fell backwards onto the ground a few feet away. Sasuke just looked at him apathetically before rubber boy got up. Then Sasuke quickly went for his next move by doing many hand signs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rubber boy questioned.

"You're skin is made of rubber. Rubber burns... you figure it out," Sasuke said and then took a big breath of air before speaking again, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

**(Fire Release: Fire Ball Technique)**

The great ball of fire traveled quickly and it hit him directly. A very loud and audible scream erupted from Misumi as his flesh cooked from the Uchiha Clan's signature technique.

"Winner... Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate said, "Medic!"

* * *

_The recesses of Naruto's mind were some dark places. The subconscious was a funny thing, there was water leaking everywhere, a large metal cage with a seal on the twin doors, and a giant orange nine-tailed fox._

_This was where our favorite Uzumaki spent his time whilst being in a coma with no company except the fox._

_"You couldn't win, could you?" The Kyūbi whispered evilly__._

_Naruto was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting, had his eyes closed, and had his head turned away. It was the typical set up for the prelude to a "Naruto Temper Tantrum". The Kyūbi was used to it since he's been in his stomach for the last twelve years._

_"Oh shut up, you mean old fox!" Naruto exclaimed, "I don't need your crap!"_

_"Do you know why you didn't win?"_

_"I don't care what you have to say! I'll figure it out my own way."_

_"It's because you're weak," he said, "But no matter, throughout many generations I've seen shinobi fight and train whether I was in their stomachs or not. I will train you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately stood because of the shock of the notion. He didn't understand why. The Kyūbi do that for him; he figured he hated him._

_"Why?" He said. "Why will you train me?! I thought you hated me! You never talked to me when I was all alone as a child!"_

_"Because if my vessel dies then I die along with it. I can't have that, being dead is worst than being in the stomach of a child, so you will be taught by me for however long you're stuck in the unconscious state."_

_Naruto's gut sparked at the idea of receiving training from a scary fox. The idea of surpassing his friends in power excited him greatly. In fact, it excited him so much that he began to jump up and down, squeal a little, and throw a fist in the air to show off what he considers a victory._


	17. Preliminaries Part 3 and Favoritism

**Chapter 17: Preliminaries Part 3 and Favoritism**

"Kinuta Dosu vs. Hyūga Hinata," Hayate announced.

Dosu flipped off and over the metal rail landing on the stage floor without a care. He had the confidence that he would win without a doubt. Plus, he felt the need to win because of his suspicion against Ororchimaru; the fact that he gave one of the rookies a Cursed Seal when he was ordered to eliminate them was pretty suspicious. He needed to win so he wouldn't become hospitalized when trying to ruin the snake man's plan.

Hinata, on the other hand, being the gentle person she was walked down the stairs provided. She wasn't motivated one bit; her mind was too preoccupied with the fact that Naruto had been gravely injured by Gaara. Unlike Misaki, Hinata was pretty much all heart and no strength when disaster strikes among a loved one. She didn't declare she was going to defeat Gaara and avenge him like the purple haired girl did; nope, the Hyūga didn't have the courage or confidence for it.

"Begin," Hayate said.

There was a short pause because they were both rather distracted. However, Dosu was the first to regain focus.

"It seems your head isn't in this match, is it?" Dosu said.

All he got for an answer was a small squeak of denial and finger tapping. She wanted to be focused, but it felt like she had nobody to support her. What made matters worse for Hinata was the fact that it felt like her role model, the person she believed in and cherished was a disappointment; it's because he lost... he completely and utterly lost and his opponent left without a single scratch on him. She lost complete confidence. That's why she didn't hear what came out of Dosu's mouth next.

"Well, whether it's true or not I'm attacking!" Dosu exclaimed.

With a small flick to his device, his Melody Arm went off and created a vibrating sound that knocked Hinata off of her feet. She quivered on the ground especially with small trails of blood running down her ears.

"It seems you're finished," Dosu concluded.

Hinata remembered what Naruto had said about not giving up, but then seeing him in her mind all broken on the ground not living up to his words about never giving up just ruined it for her. The little Hyūga stayed down as the world spun because of the damage done when both her eardrums were burst.

After a good few moments of her being stationary on the ground Hayate told everyone who the winner obviously was.

"Winner Kinuta Dosu."

A group of medics came around with a stretcher and took the Hyūga away considering the fact that she wasn't moving. Her confidence had shattered and her will to move or do anything at the moment ceased all efforts to get up or do anything. That was more of the reason for her not doing anything than the two ear injuries.

Once Hinata was off to the hospital like many others it was time for the next match. The screen against the wall began to compute what would be the next match. It ran through the few names that were left amongst the Genin.

That was when Kakashi reappeared right beside his other student, Sasuke. He looked down at the one amongst his three students that was very similar to him.

"Did you go yet and did you win?" Kakashi asked apathetically.

"Yes I did," he said crossing his arms not caring.

Sasuke was wrestling with the idea and urge to ask if Misaki was alright. He didn't wish for people to know of his concerns and that he was fighting an inner battle about not caring about her deeper than how you would care for a friend. To him asking and seeming concerned when he wasn't all that concerned for Naruto pretty much gave it away that he cares more.

"Is Misaki okay?" He asked.

Screw it, he asked.

"She's going to be fine," Kakashi said and his mask hid the smirk on his face.

"Come on! Come on!" Lee chanted over and over again interrupting their conversation, "Let it be my turn!"

It wasn't Lee's turn.

"Hyūga Neji vs. Tsuchi Kin," Hayate announced.

Both of them went by the stairs down to the stage. They stared back and forth; Neji felt he was a shoe in because he was considered a genius and Kin felt she was going to win because of her arrogance.

"Begin," Hayate said.

The girl picked up her senbon and began to fling it back and forth at every angle. Neji easily dodged the thin metal gracefully since the moves done by the Hyūga Clan were very graceful.

So, the dark haired girl decided to step it up a notch; she used her shadow senbon technique which was generally the same thing. The only difference was that there were bells attached to the senbon to throw off the senses.

Since his senses were thrown off a small scrape appeared on the side of his flawless skin. So, he decided to rely on his eyes thus using his Byakugan. He could see everything he wished to see and more. He could see her Chakra Pathway System, her chakra flow, and beyond her as well.

"With these eyes," Neji said, "I can see everything. Nothing can deceive me, so listen well. You will lose to me and I will win because it's destined to be."

"We'll see about that." She said starting up her barrage of senbon attacks again.

So, when the senbon ran out temporarily that's when Neji decided to make his move. He rushed the girl because he had no qualms against fighting girls. He built up chakra in his palms and struck the girl where she couldn't dodge. He watched as the chakra pours he hit clog up. It was no longer in use because of that and it was also very painful.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain especially when he struck the area where her heart was.

She collapsed to the ground, blood was running down from her lips, and she could particularly move because of the painful jolts in her chest.

"Winner... Hyūga Neji."

* * *

_Dark eyes... dark rooms and it all just felt like it was getting smaller and closer. The teal eyes with black rims surrounding the little figure in the center of the barren room reminded her of the painful and lonely darkness._

_"Kill it, Misaki." An eerie voice in her subconscious said._

_No, she didn't want to hurt anything. She didn't have the evil heart to kill something innocent and gentle._

"No no no," she mumbled tossing and turning.

Eventually, she woke with a start as she panted with the horrible nightmare that was surfacing despite her years of regressing horrible memories and experiences. She panted softly as she looked up at the white tiled ceiling; all she wanted was to be held by someone she loved and trusted. But, that wasn't available.

* * *

The last two to fight stood before each other. Lee was pumped and Shikamaru wasn't whatsoever. They were complete opposite in such a sense. However, the Nara had a little bit of pride and considering all he went through he wasn't just going to throw in the towel when he's already come this far just to do it all over again when his teammates need to retake it.

"Begin," Hayate said.

Lee rushed after Shikamaru with a large smile on his face along with flames of passion in his eyes. The Nara, however, hopped backwards to get away from Lee and so he could set up his primary move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," Shikamaru said clamping his hands together in the hand seal.

**(Shadow Possession Technique)**

As the thin strips of black shadows crept towards Lee, the jumpsuit boy had no choice but to dance around to escape being caught by the shadow. He landed with a graceful flip when the shadow reached its limit.

"I see," Lee said with a smile as he wiped away a smudge on his face, "all I need to do is avoid the shadow and I'm good."

"I wouldn't take me so lightly if I were you," Shikamaru said in a bored tone of voice.

Seeing that Shikamaru wasn't moving for the time being Lee took out a kunai and marked the ground before placing it back in his weapon's holster.

_This is the limitation of his shadow techniques_, Lee thought, _If I need to back it up again this is where I go._

Then Lee began to rush towards Shikamaru again leaping through and away from the shadows. After about five minutes of this dance the Nara had to pause because of a bit of exhaustion, so he placed his hands together to think.

Why did he have to stop to think and catch his breath? Well, his shadow possession technique was great in the sense of trapping opponents and having the them copy the users moves, but the downside was that it didn't last very long especially when the user has low chakra reserves.

Therefore, when Shikamaru halted in his use of the shadows he was panting rather roughly, so Lee had his opening. With his impressive speed he appeared in front of the deer lover.

"Konoha Senpū!"

**(Tree Leaf Whirlwind)**

Shikamaru made a small noise of surprise before he narrowly avoided it. Then right when he was about to do his back version of his leaf whirlwind technique on Shikamaru he found he could no longer move.

"Wha-what?" Lee said confused as to why he could no longer move of his own accord.

"You didn't notice, did you?" Shikamaru said. "That I faked being tired and worn out, so I couldn't use my jutsu and when you were distracted with attacking me you got caught."

"No," Lee said grunting with exertion. "I'm going to win this. I... have to protect... my nindō."

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he witnessed how the jumpsuit boy was shaking with exertion to keep moving and break the shadow possession technique. It was semi working as a shaking and quivering foot attempted to close the distance between them.

_How can this be?_ Shikamaru thought, _How can he be breaking free my shadow possession with sheer brute force? He must have a lot of strength._

"Come on, Lee! Do your best!" Gai shouted for his beloved student.

With a roar that sounded his effort he broke free from the shadow possession and surprising everyone. He was panting roughly as Shikamaru looked at him in shock at his accomplishment. So, Lee with the last of his efforts landed a large scale punch to Shikamaru's face.

"Ahh!" He screeched in pain.

When he landed on the cold hard ground with his face swollen he realized that if Lee could break through his shadow possession technique then he really had no other means to trap him. The boy had come up with over two hundred strategies and ways to outsmart and trap the older boy, but all of it was futile since Lee broke through his shadow technique with brute force.

Right before Hayate was about to say something Shikamaru stood wiping the blood from his face and said, "I give up."

Everyone who didn't understand Shikamaru's personality made a face. The giving up surprised them as he began to walk away. After Hayate composed himself from that shocking outcome he cleared his throat and began to spoke.

"We're not done here yet," he said I need all of the winners for the match up for the finals. The finals will begin in one month, so if all of your skills have been displayed here in these matches I suggest you train to shape them up."

Ibiki came out with the match ups in hand unraveled in a scroll parchment. In a series of branches that showed how the tournament would end with one winner it revealed the first set of matches up ahead:

1. Misaki vs. Neji  
2. Gaara vs. Lee  
3. Shino vs. Dosu and Kiba  
4. Temari vs. Sasuke

Lee looked over at Gaara and wondered how he would fair against such an opponent, but he could feel excitement coursing through him and he wished to come out victorious against such a strong adversary. Gaara, of course, didn't really care all that much considering he wasn't the one he wished to fight.

Then Temari looked over at Sasuke with a slight blush decorating her cheeks. She was looking forward to fighting someone she deemed 'cute'. Sasuke, on the other hand, thought it would be a cake walk against her.

Next with Neji, he rather smirked to himself. He got to fight someone he deemed a total loser when it comes to battle; he couldn't be any happier with the outcome. He figured she would be the easiest to take down especially with his Gentle Fist.

Finally, Shino and Kiba despite fighting with each other about trivial things like about how the bug boy likes to take the leadership position, they didn't want to fight each other. Also, Shino was a bit wary of Dosu because his Melody Arm was rather troublesome.

To be blunt, there was a lot of arrogance and tension.

* * *

Misaki stepped out of her hospital room before they discharged; she had to sneak out. She had no time to waste because she had to find a suitable trainer. She didn't know who she was up against and for all she knew it could be Gaara.

When she came downstairs she witnessed Kakashi about to exit the door and Sasuke was already gone. Her purple little eyebrows furrowed at the display and wanted answers as to why Sasuke was getting special treatment.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei!" She called out and he cringed slightly hoping he would avoid her. "Where are you going? I'm your student too, ya know!"

The Jōnin was hoping he and Sasuke could slip out without his temperamental student finding out about it. He was hoping that Ibiki would explain it for him and avoid her rather large temper. After all, the girl knew her way around her words when wanting to be hurtful; she was sarcastic, loud, and used clever words to either manipulate or to be hurtful yet witty. Also, the girl had no inhibitions or restrictions when it came to speaking her mind. It was no wonder Kakashi wanted to avoid that.

"Sasuke and I are training to further his abilities. I'm the most suitable for him as a teacher since we both wield the Sharingan. However, don't worry I found a trainer for you," he said after he turned around hoping he would avoid her wrathful yelling.

Her green eyes narrowed, her nostrils began to flare, her purple eyebrows furrowed even more, and her hands balled up into fists. Nope, Kakashi wasn't getting off easy when it came to his sudden favoritism.

"OH! That's just great, isn't it?!" Her tone was so bitingly sarcastic that it even felt bad on her mouth, "You play favoritism with that asshole and I'm left with a total and complete STRANGER!"

Everyone in the lobby of the hospital were quivering a bit at her loud, fierce and piercing voice. Kakashi attempted to calm her down with his words...

"Come on, now," he said putting his hands up trying to calm her, "clam down."

Her face contorted into further rage, "You never tell a girl to clam down! What the hell is wrong with you?! I-I— You know what, I'm done with this whole damn argument and I have only one thing to say to you...," she took a big gasp of air before she shouted at the top of her lungs, "FUCK YOU!"

His eyes were wide and he was a little bit blown back by her words. Everyone else's jaws were practically on the floor at her loudness and audacity towards her _Sensei_. They all thought a girl should _not_ speak like that, but she wasn't Little Miss Perfect.

Our heroine then began to walk it out with a loud 'harrumph' and her shoulders puffed out quite a bit. Ebisu, her intended trainer, was one of the ones with his mouth hanging open.

Misaki briefly stopped to say something to him with a completely straight face, "Sorry you had to see that."

She then continued to pimp walk it out of the hospital. She walked throughout the town still seething, but her pimping walk didn't cease. Eventually she ended up on the edge of town near the hot springs entrance.

"Hmph," she said quietly to herself, "I might as well take a bath to take off all this damn stress."

Misaki walked in and payed the lady behind the desk the entry fee and then went to the lady's side of the hot spring. She discarded her clothes and neatly put them in the basket provided before wrapping herself in a towel.

Once she entered the hot spring she felt something off. She ignored it though and went in the water feeling the heat melt away her tension slowly. When she felt as if she was about to go to sleep she felt this strange disturbance of chakra around her.

Well, this was the second time in the span of ten minutes she couldn't ignore it any longer. The purple haired girl stepped out of the water and silently snuck around in order to not be detected by anything and pressed her right ear against to the fence.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of the ladies asked her.

She placed her finger to her lips as the universal signal for quietness. The woman shrugged, so Misaki went back to listening. She heard a low perverted giggle from the other side of the fence. Her brow ticked a little on her forehead... no way in hell was she going to put up with that.

"No peeping!" She shouted striking with her fist right at the source of the giggling was behind the fence.

There was a large hole surrounding her fist and she ended up breaking the lens of a scope and knocking back a pervert. All the rest of girls ran from him since a Peeping Tom had been discovered.

The white haired man stood rubbing his black considering how he was knocked back with some incredible force against eye. He was about to yell and possibly attack the person who dared to hit him like that, but when he looked up he saw the _seemingly_ frail twelve year old girl in front of him who was situating her towel. He expected a buff ass man who did it considering it knocked him back so hard.

Instantly he was reminded of Tsunade who once caught him trying to peek on her and she nearly killed him. Misaki didn't nearly kill him, but she left quite a bruise on his eye. Also, she left quite the damage to the fence to the point that she could step through the hole and get to him.

"How dare you peep on a bunch of girls?! Do you want to die?!" She demanded with her fist shaking in the air. "I don't even know who you are, you pervert!"

"Little lady," he said, "I am the wonderful and amazing Jiraiya-sennin! Someone worth praising and in no way a pervert!"

Misaki took a long and loud sigh before speaking, "I'm going to get changed and when I come back I am going to tell exactly why you're a pervert and perhaps beat the snot out of you for peeping on me."

When she came back with her clothes on instead of a towel Jiraiya was over down the street talking to other women. She watched from the distance wondering if she should just walk away when another ninja showed up behind the shameless pervert.

"Hey you!" The ninja said. "That's my wife you're talking to!"

Jiraiya turned around with an annoyed expression before he slapped his palm down on the ground. A medium sized frog appeared underneath him. Then the frog's tongue wrapped around the ninja and slammed him to the ground with the tongue. It effectively knocked him out.

"I was talking," he said with a narrowed gaze and tried on the bad ass look for size.

All the girls that flocked to him ran away except for Misaki. Her eyes widened in surprise because she only thought of him as a simple pervert nothing more and nothing less. Never had she imagined that he could be someone who could knock out a Jōnin with one move.

"It's settled then, I'm going to get that super pervert to train me to be a powerful kunoichi," she said with a cutesy smile and she felt as if there were sparkles twinkling beside her head.

She was pretty darn determined about getting the best training that she possibly could.

**AN: Please be sure to review! :—)**


	18. Utterly Gutsy Master and Student

**Chapter 18: Utterly Gutsy Master and Student**

The tiny little purple haired kunoichi decided to be blunt when it came to the super pervert and figured the direct approach is much more effective. She walked up to him and had some questions to ask of him and it wasn't just about him training her.

She was curious after all...

"Hey, Shameless Perv," she said walking up to him.

Jiraiya turned around and gave her a look whilst waving his large hands around at her and shushing her for her to never call him that again especially in public. She in turn narrowed her eyes at him for doing such things; it kind of surprised her.

"Shush, shush." He said. "I don't wish for people to know such lewd things about me."

"Fine then." She said and then sighed in annoyance before she spoke in a whisper. "Why do you peep on people?"

He looked around as if someone cared enough to hear the conversation between a little girl and an old man before he spoke, "Well, I'm glad someone is interested. I am a writer and I am currently writing a novel. This would be it."

He pulled out the naughty book called 'Make-Out Paradise'. Her green eyes widened in horror and surprise because it was such a _coincidence_ that her Sensei read that exact same novel and it was quite the naughty read. In fact it was so naughty and perverse that it was rated eighteen and up.

"That's the same book Kakashi-sensei reads." She said leaning a little back in aghast. "Y-you write porn. Ewww, I knew you were a pervert, but I didn't know you were on that level of pervertedness. How do you even get laid?"

The old man began to sputter slightly and look at her as if she was on crack because of such words that came from a twelve year old girl's mouth. Then his eyes narrowed at her and a sly grin stretched over his lips in amusement as he leaned in close...

"Such language and knowledge in the perverted arts. That must make you a pervert as well." He said in amusement.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance whist flushing in embarrassment before she spoke in the same soft tone of voice, "I am not a pervert. And you know, one scream from my lips calling you a pervert and touching me inappropriately and you'll be stuck in the slammer for good long while... I won't do it if you train me... Ahh!"

Jiraiya had enough of her and easily lifted her by the back of her shirt that was underneath her dress since the girl was so tiny she was practically weightless. She of course flailed to get free and told him to put her down, but he placed her in a large and empty jar. Then he placed the lid over the top and then placed a sturdy rock over it.

"I will not be threatened by little girls such as yourself." He said. "Now, stay in here and leave me alone."

A little later on the old man was leaning back against the stump in the forest smoking a pipe. He was unfortunately plagued with memories of an old teammate. When he looked up at the sky and clouds he thought for a moment what he saw was Tsunade with a good bit of her cleavage exposed to his eyes. He giggled pervertedly, but then it transformed to her usual face of anger and attitude about his perverse ways and then in his mind the clouds beside it turned into Misaki, a.k.a. comparing how similar they are.

"Sheesh, that feisty little girl reminds me of Tsunade. Her strength and temper make her like a Little Tsunade." He said taking in another whiff of smoke.

"Hey~!" She said appearing right behind him and leaning against the log behind him whilst looking down at him.

"Ahh!" He screamed in surprise.

It seems he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was discovered and snuck up on. She was smiling down at him trying the 'friendly approach' this time; sometimes she forgot her manners. But, before she could ask him a wooden item replaced him.

"Dammit, a stupid substitution technique." She sighed in frustration before walking away.

"Phew..., that little kid! It's a thousand years too early for her to surpass me." Jiraiya said transforming back into his normal appearance with a small chuckle.

Misaki popped up behind him in the same area with a small scowl. "Not really."

Jiraiya finally decided to at least have a civil conversation with her as they were sitting beside each against the fallen tree. It was time for Misaki to ask him what she wanted to ask him when she saw him defeat a Jōnin.

"Will you please train me, Shameless Pervert?" She asked trying the sickeningly sweet approach.

Jiraiya stood before he said. "Only on one condition. You must find me a beautiful and energetic babe that's well stacked, you got that? She can't be completely flat like you."

The girl didn't get mad, she'd been called flat countless times and it wouldn't be the last time she got called flat or was compared to a wash board or to a block of cheese (I don't get it either).

"Putting aside the fact that you just insulted me, shouldn't you be looking for someone with a personality instead of a nice body?" She asked standing as well. "I mean come on, looks will only get you so far in life... especially in any kind of relationship."

She felt like a person should be judged not by their appearance, but by their personality and character. I mean if you're dating someone and they're a total jack ass than once you don't even appreciate their appearance anymore you will get sick of them. However, Jiraiya just wanted a nice body to bang and do research on.

"Bah! At my age I don't care about that! Now, find me that special girl."

"Fine." She sighed before leaving in a rush. "But, just for the record this is pretty flippin' weird having a twelve year old get you laid."

The old man didn't care 'any means necessary' was his philosophy with many things. He just wanted an intense romance, a fling that he could really enjoy.

_Damn, she's a little girl she should be more worried about love than ninjutsu_, Jiraiya thought in annoyance as he began walking, _I wonder... that could be a theme for this heroine novel I've been trying to get inspiration for..._

Jiraiya kept walking, he had one goal: find as many beautiful women as he could to continue his research and perhaps have an exciting romance along the way. However, the man didn't expect to find another pair of girls so quickly.

"Hello ladies!" He greeted in a rather sing song-y with a friendly wave from behind.

"Oh hello." The first one to turn around said. "What happened to your eye?"

By this time the other girl turned around too and she was obviously curious as well. How will Jiraiya save his ass? He couldn't really tell them that he got punched in the eye by a little girl for peeping on her and a few other women. That would be so embarrassing and it would prove that he was in fact a mega pervert.

The man, of course, also thought quick on his feet— most ninjas do— so he picked the perfect excuse and lie for the shiner he was sporting.

"My wife...," he said pretending to sound all choked up, "she can be so violent... I try to be a good husband and I can't just hit her back that would be wrong. I think she's going to leave me..."

The ditsy duo easily fell for it and sympathized with him. They said things like 'aww, you poor thing' and 'that must be awful!' and eventually they invited him to a little outside bench area to chat and comfort.

Jiraiya began to start up a story to amuse them a little bit about happy times; they were all lies of course. He just wanted to do 'research' and find a fleeting and passionate romance. When I say 'passionate' I mean a sex filled experience; not really anything meaningful or worth remembering.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei!" She exclaimed. "I brought you a really energetic girl!"

The hand she held dragging towards Jiraya belonged to a really enormous fat woman that had some rippling muscles underneath the fat. She was frowning and expecting a really hot man for a date... young too.

"Is this him, Misaki?" The woman asked in a deeper voice.

"Yep," Misaki smiled, "I found you a really energetic woman. She lifts weights and has some killer abs underneath healthy rolls of fat! That's what you meant by well stacked, right?"

The woman didn't take it as offense Misaki did say 'healthy' and the thing was that she wasn't ashamed of her extra baggage she packed some muscles too. However, Jiraiya was immensely uncomfortable and tried to look past it all. He didn't know what to say, so he tried the polite route.

"H-how do you do?" He asked awkwardly.

* * *

The frogs were croaking, the leaves whistling in the wind, and the birds were chirping loudly. It was quite serene next to the river as Misaki sat with her legs folded behind her (she was wearing a dress after all even if there were shorts underneath it) and Jiraiya was just splayed out against the fallen tree without a care in the world.

"Since you asked nicely and refuse to leave me alone which proves you've got guts, I'll train you. Now, let's see if you have any sort of talent at all... walk across that river."

"Alright." She said.

The girl stood in front of the river, she placed her hands in a basic hand sign and thus accumulated chakra at the soles of her feet. She took the first step and noticed that she wasn't sinking as she concentrated. She smiled and then proceeded to walk across the water and once she was in the center she cheered.

"Yes!" She said. "I am talented, you meany!"

For being called a meany, Jiraiya scowled and then threw a pair of rocks at her ankles like he would two shuriken causing Misaki to scream and sink into the river with a splash. The old man chuckled at his accomplishment as she swam back to the shower. The girl grumbled as she began to wring out her clothes that were dripping wet (don't worry she kept her clothes on).

"Alright, it seems you don't need any help with the fundamentals like chakra control. So, let's move on to the reason you wish for me to overlook your training?"

"Um," she scratched the side of her face and looking adorable and embarrassed all the while, "I need help perfecting a certain type of technique..."

His brow quirked slightly. "What technique?"

"It's actually kind of hard to explain." She said twiddling her thumbs trying to come up with the right words. "I... um... I'm able to use wood release, but I can't control it very well. I need help with that because I hear it's very powerful if developed thoroughly. Will you help me?"

Jiraiya gave her a look. He thought she was insane; never has anyone, even in Hashirama's descendants, shown up with a wood release kekkei genkai before again. However, he was more curious than wary of her mental health and decided that perhaps he shall help her. Besides, he has never thoroughly trained a girl before and he much prefers girls over boys...

"I see." He said placing a hand to his face in curiosity and contemplation. "Build up your chakra."

She made the same simple hand seal again and her chakra networks began to fill up and he noticed an odd quality to it. As the chakra continued to flow throughout her body it was obvious that she definitely had a kekkei genkai, belonged to a clan with that kekkei genkai, and had trouble controlling and maintaining it.

"Alright, stop your flow." He said. "It's obvious that this _'w__ood release'_ kekkei genkai is difficult to control while bringing it forth, so you're going to be doing some special training while I spot some beautiful ladies for my research."

"Eww, that's gross and immoral." She said looking at him disgustingly.

"Whatever, it's not like I haven't been told that before. Anyway, I want you to knead your chakra and think of converting it into a life force... Also, keep your hands in the snake hand seal; I hear it's popular with wood release."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want my help or not?!" He said in non-serious anger.

She finished with a small noise of 'alright' before she did as he said. Whilst Jiraiya was peeping on women who were in the front of the bushes he was hiding behind, Misaki was doing as the old man said. She concentrated really hard: her mind was conjuring images such as sprouting flowers, tree roots sucking in water, and the sun blazing over everything. They were all what she considered sources of life.

When she was panting and sweating slightly with so much strain of concentrating and working on a difficult training goal, she looked down and saw a very small tree beside her.

"I actually accomplished something... Ooh, I feel dizzy."

* * *

Late in the evening after a long day Misaki went home. She was making small whining noises for the fact that her feet were killing her, her chakra was spent, her back ached, she was exhausted, and did it because no one was around to hear her. So, no one bitched about it.

Then she heard a clatter in her house. Her eyes narrowed, she straightened up, and began to sneak in her house stealthily trying to go in undetected to understand what was going on. She was worried somebody broke into her house and broke something.

"Oh Katashi!" She heard her mother exclaim.

The twelve year old girl kicked the revolving door open thinking someone was hurting her mother, but what was revealed was her mother smooching a guy in the privacy of the kitchen. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"M-mom!" she said in surprise.

After things settled down quite a bit between them Katashi was putting things away and cleaning up the mess he and her mother, Kaori, made as the girls spoke to each other.

"What was that noise?" Misaki said eyeing him evilly.

No one frenches her mother and avoids deadly stares from Misaki.

"I... um, broke a sake glass." She said uncomfortably. "I didn't think you were going to be home today, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"How did you two meet?" She said still scowling deeply at him.

The mother continued uncomfortably. "I was shopping for a new skillet and he was too and our hands accidentally brushed... Then he freed up a lot of my time when he helped with other new cooking supplies."

"Yeah, to meet new people and smooch them in my kitchen." She said with a quirked eyebrow.

Kaori looked away in embarrassment and then Misaki turned her glower towards her adoptive mom instead of the man that just stomped his way in her life. However, Katashi looked up with a smile at the purple haired trying to pave the way through to her mother's heart.

Of course, Misaki instantly hated him; she had issues with trust, accepting total strangers so deeply rooted in her life and plus he just sent an unpleasant prickle in her gut. She wanted him as far away from her as possible... he was dating her adoptive mother after all.

"Ladies, I cleaned up all the little tiny glass pieces. It's safe to walk in here now," he smiled.

Kaori smiled brightly and Misaki resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she followed her mother into the kitchen. The man with dark brown hair tried to catch her eye as he looked at her.

He finally caught her green eyes before speaking. "I want to apologize, Misaki. That's not how I wanted us to meet... I wanted it to be, well, more appropriate because well I'm very fond of your mother."

A total idiot could tell you the last part.

"Misaki, I want you and your brother to be fine with this and I've already talked to him. Is everything okay here?"

If she said no then she would be a total selfish bitch. Even though she was dying to speak her mind and tell her mother he seemed like a creep and that she should ditch him as fast as she could. However, she wasn't going to say anything horrible about him and she was going to lie for the sake of keeping peace.

"No, it's not." She said with a completely and deadly serious face without any room for doubt or joking.

Screw all that! She apparently changed her mind and didn't care about coming off off as a total ass. It was at the last second and like usual spoke her mind. Even though, she felt a strong pang of guilt— she wasn't a sociopath for Pete's sake she had feelings like everyone else— she didn't regret her words because of this simple thought line...

_How dare she!? All she does is think about her own damn happiness! Never the mind of what Ikkaku and I think! I bet he hates him too, I mean look... she obviously doesn't give a damn if she throws herself at a guy knowing that either me or my little brother could walk right the door! I hope for her conscious sake that nothing happens to me or Ikkaku because to be honest this weirdo is going to leave once he gets the goods and she'll be an old... childless... cunt! _She ranted in her mind before stomping off.

Kaori and Katashi just looked at her with their jaws practically on the floor. Never will they ever meet someone like Misaki ever again because it was quite surprising how she handled delicate situations in the most blunt, brutal, and either sarcastic or honest way (depending on her mood).

"I'm going to bed," she said throwing a small wave over her shoulder before walking off. "'Night turd burgers."

As she disappeared into her room that was when Kaori snapped out of her shock. The girl always did this: she would get away with saying insulting things by shocking the hell out of them first and then laying down the smack words whether it be about Kool-Aide or basically telling someone to fuck off.

"I d-don't know what to say." Kaori said. "I'm just so embarrassed."

Normally the temperamental mother would punish the girl after her initial shock was over by either yelling or finding something to take away from her. Although, that honestly just made Misaki want to fight back more against all that mess, pre-teen rebelliousness. However, Katashi was around so she wanted to be the most well behaved and desired when around the person she admires.

"Don't worry she'll come around." He said, always optimistic.

Meanwhile, Misaki reached her door and her little brother popped his head out of his room's door way with a smirk on his face. The girl was wary of it; she was already having a pretty damn stressful day as it was, so she didn't want to have something like a stink bomb waiting behind her door.

"What is it, Ikkaku?" She said tiredly and not angrily.

"That was cool how you told them off." He said putting his hand out for a high five.

Misaki's face had a small smile on it. It was always nice to be appreciated for her bluntness and her weirdness which she hoped was funny. Instead she put out her fist and wished for a fist bump instead of a simple high five. Her brother fist bumped back.

Sibling solidarity when it comes to potential step parents... even if it's they're not siblings by blood.


	19. Trouble in Paradise

**AN: ****I created a new poll pertaining to the story. I would like any of you to vote on it please and thank you so much if do. Also, if you voted on the last poll then thank you for that. :—)**

**RANT WARNING:**

**I'm going to rant right now and if you don't wish to hear about it then just skip over it... It's spring break for me at school and like usual for the last couple of years in high school I don't have anybody to spend it with. This isn't just spring break it's other times like weekends, summer breaks, and other functions too. Also, my BFF has gone off to college so I've been pretty much ignored by her and her new boyfriend don't get me wrong I'm super happy for her that she has her first boyfriend, but being totally ignored has me pissed off at her (this isn't the first time otherwise I'd be more sensitive about it), but I haven't talked to her about that yet. ****Plus, the only time she paid attention to me for crying out loud is when she's home. **I even deleted her number from my phone, blocked her on fanfiction and I am about to unfriend her from Facebook. If that doesn't get her damn attention then fuck it all and I will rage quit. Back to my point... I have been alone pretty much since forever and I serious wish to know if there's something wrong with me. I am super friendly, I talk frequently (I admit that sometimes the wrong things and it offends people, but always apologize for it because I'm trying to be a good person), and yet... I am not included in anything outside of school, so please tell me what I am doing wrong.

**I want to know boys, girls and others what the hell I am doing wrong because it feels as if I am the asshole nobody wants around, but nobody has the heart to say get out of here?**

**Chapter 19: Trouble in Paradise**

The next day after her usual process of training Katashi invited her, Ikkaku, and her mother out to play mini-golf to feel even closer to the family. Misaki wanted to tell him hell no and to suck a dick, but she noticed her little brother really wanted to go. He hadn't been anywhere fun recently and Misaki decided not to ruin a little kid's fun because she felt as if her whole life style around her house was being challenged. She did love her brother even if he was frequently annoying though...

"Oh, that picnic was delicious!" Her mother said with a big smile. "I've been cooking so long I forgot what it feels like to finally relax and have food made for me."

"Certainly darling." He smiled and then faced the purple haired girl to speak to her. "So, Misaki I bet the boys are lining up and down the streets trying to get a date with you."

"Not really." She flushed in embarrassment.

The Senju didn't think anyone liked her in more than a friendly way, but she was cool with the fact that only person she wanted to like her like that would be Naruto. Although, that was not likely seeing as he was currently in a coma.

"Aww, such modesty. Well, I believe it's your turn little lady."

She placed the golf ball on the ground. She looked at the little windmill and swung the club. Her swing, being one gifted with a fair amount of strength, hit it too hard and the little green ball went flying into the rough. She rolled her eyes at the turn out.

"Oh honey, we won't count it." Kaori said.

"We won't?" He said.

Misaki wanted to tell him to shut his face in fact she was chanting over and over again in her head telling him to shut up. It was none of his damn business to butt in on things that _shouldn't_ concern him. It ticked her off so much that he was constantly trying to be in her business; she didn't trust him becuase trust doesn't come easy for her.

"It's just minature golf." Kaori shrugged.

"It is, but the rules are the rules. And what we teach her is what she takes out into the world when we're not there, whether it's at school or an unchaperoned party." He said and then turned to Misaki. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, this is between you and your mother, I just think right is right and wrong is wrong."

"Well, isn't this fun?" She said with deep sarcastically. "I'll just hit my ball from the rough."

Misaki walked over there behind the windmill, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then picked up her ball to drop it in the hole. She hated this game because she always put too much strength behind her swings. A little smirk graced her lips...

"Hey! How about that, hole in two." She shouted so the they could hear with a smile because cheating was the most fun she'd had all day.

"I beg to differ, little lady." Katashi said leaning against the windmill staring right at her.

"I don't care, fine my score or whatever." She said crossing her arms over her chest because it was her 'I'm in charge here, bitch' position.

"I think you're missing the point here, little lady. Right is right and wrong is wrong. Why don't people see that?" He said and his face was staring to get a little intense.

It came off as weird to her, but she didn't make a verbal mention of it.

Misaki was unaffected since she's seen scarier people at the mall. "It's just a game."

"Yeah yeah, sure. It's a game, do your own thing, well guess what I'm not wired that way. I'm hear to tell you it's _not_ a game! It _does_ count and I don't stand for that kind of bullshit in my house!"

Wow, this seemingly regal guy just cursed because he finally drew the line with Misaki's typical and daily bullshit in trying not to let people trample all over her life. She considered herself to be the female alpha (I think the proper word is Omega, I'm not sure though) in her house and she wasn't enjoying being challenged by the new alpha male douchebag her mother brought home as her man-friend.

Still the girl wasn't afraid as she responded, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not _in_ your house."

"Do you want me to slap that smart-ass mouth right off your face?"

Misaki couldn't believe her ears: he actually threatened her, he threatened to slap her face. She already thought he was a weirdo for being so damn chipper and seemingly perfect, but this just took the cake as to why she thought he was a terrible person.

"Ooh, these cookies are so delicious, Katashi!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I'll be right there darling!" He called back reverting to his normal chipper self before walking away.

_What the deuce?!_ Misaki thought.

* * *

It had been three weeks and it was the day before her birthday. She always got excited on the day _before_ her birthday because of the fact that her father and her always went to a wrestling tournament in another city. It was a tradition they set up a long time ago. There's nothing that brings a father and an adopted daughter closer than two grown men senseless beating the shit out of each other whilst rolling around on the floor.

The girl practically skipped down the stairs; she couldn't wait to begin the day especially since it would be a distraction from whom she deems demon spawn a.k.a. Katashi. She still couldn't stand him whatsoever and for good reason.

"Hey." Kaori said finishing off a sticky bun. "Don't these look good?"

The girl picked up a bun and began to unravel it with her filed to protection nails; she was having trouble saying things that needed to be said. It was obviously about the manipulative phycho Katashi.

"Katashi made them." She smiled brightly and then the girl dropped the sticky bun. "What?"

"I would just like something around here that wasn't made by Katashi." She said bitterly.

"Now, what kind of an attitude is that?! He was nothing but nice to you at the golf course."

Oh, how wrong her adoptive mother was. The man wasn't perfectly friendly to her and he just couldn't stand the girl it seemed. It was as if he knew that Misaki didn't quite belong in the family on an _adopted_ level...

"He threatened me." She said softly.

"He did no such thing." Her mother said. "He told me what happened at the golf course."

"Yeah, fine my score whatever, but he totally freaked and—"

Her mother interrupted her and totally missed the point.

"I thought it was pretty decent of him not to say anything." She smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the point." Misaki said getting a little hysterical.

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother totally missed the point that she was threatened by her the unusually upbeat woman's boyfriend and she didn't seem to care at all. That broke Misaki's heart and made her rather frustrated.

"Now, I want you here promptly at six this evening Katashi is making dinner... Oh, and you got something from your Dad for your birthday."

The woman then exited the kitchen humming an unnaturally upbeat tune with her own selfish happiness. Her daughter scoffed before walking over to the kitchen table to see what her Dad gave her...

It was a fruit basket with a dark blue bow at the top with two tickets and a letter attached to the basket. She picked up the letter with a frown forming; this never happened her Dad usually held the tickets until they met up in the evening. Misaki began to read in a bit of a mini panick:

_Happy Birthday, Princess!_

_I know tomorrow is your thirteenth birthday, but I fortunately can't be there with you on that day. Something came up with Isamu (you know I can't say no to him) and I can't get out of it, so I hope we can make it up sometime soon. Perhaps we can see an ice show; I hear those are very fun._

_With all my love and kisses princess,_

_Love Dad!_

_P.S. Isamu says hi and the tickets are attached to the basket._

Misaki could feel tears rimming her eyes, she already felt betrayed enough and this was just a huge slap to the face. She crumbled up the letter and dropped it to the floor before she took the tickets off the basket and slid the basket in the trash...

Later that day Misaki was speaking to Jiraiya before her training began. However, the man wasn't listening all that much as he continued to spy on the girls frolicking in the lake in their swimsuits. He was always the biggest pervert even when someone was speaking to him.

"You know, I have... um, two tickets to this wrestling tournament. It's not a complicated fight like ninjas usually fight, but um it's still cool to cheer and watch. Do you... possibly might want to go with me? My Dad was supposed to take me, but he's not this year..."

"No, let's just focus on your training." He said standing up properly after he finished for the moment on being a Peeping Tom. "I have something new for you to do today."

"Oh." She said trying to perk up and not feel like everyone's out to screw her over.

"I want you to say good bye to that special someone, give him a big kiss." The old man said with a wink.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said quirking her eyebrow at him whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on, there's no harm in doing it. It's not like he'll slap you."

The girl was rather scared. What kind of training would this old man put her through in order to accomplish the basic control of wood release? That's pretty intense right there. Either way, she complied because she felt: if you sign up for something it's either all or nothing.

So, there she was walking down the street with the final destination being the hospital... She had one person, even if he was unconscious, to say some words to before going off to her _doom_.

However, first she decided to visit the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She wanted to see her best friend wondering how she was doing and to get some flowers for Naruto. The purple haired girl also wanted some company in a very friendly manner unlike Jiraiya or her family who just didn't seem to care.

"Hey Misaki. Happy almost birthday!" Ino said with a smile.

Finally, her someone who cared that it will be her birthday tommorow. It was a break from all the domestic issues she was going through. She appreciated it.

"What up, girl?" She said faking her bright smile.

"What brings you here?" She said coming out from behind the counter and giving her a big hug.

"I was checking up on you and I kind of need a flower." She said flushing slightly.

The Yamanaka girl was instantly interested. She wanted some juicy gossip about who her best friend likes. She was worse than Gossip Girl when it came to that; what else can you expect from a twelve year old girl?

"Tell me who it's for?" She said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Um..."

"Tell me!" Ino exclaimed.

The blonde was so damn curious and she hoped it wasn't Sasuke. That would mean she would have even more competition than she already had. What can you expect when she wants someone so terribly for herself and only herself.

"Okay, I'll tell you... it's for Naruto."

Ino nodded lightly and forced a smile herself. She had an inkling that she liked Naruto; she was just grateful that she didn't like Sasuke. Ino would feel pretty darn threatened about losing her chance to win his heart considering the Uchiha boy and the Senju girl's past together...

"That's cool, I'm totally cool with you liking Naruto; he's not quite as annoying as he used to be. Also, you might want the hydrangeas... especially the purple ones." Ino said.

"Thank you."

After all that mess, she went onto the hospital. She got the room number (the women did remember her and were a little fearful of her still) and when she walked up the stairs she felt a chakra presence that she remembered. So, the girl peaked around the corner and saw the whisp of sand.

Suddenly her vase shattered and the purple hydrangea fell to the floor forgotten for a time being.

Misaki ran full force into the hospital room because of her fear for Naruto. She made to throw a punch at the back of Gaara's head, but the sand blocked it from landing at the back of the head. That's when he turned around...

The girl wanted to try her best to dodge and avoid the sand, but she was simply too close to fully evade it all. Her green eyes were closed tightly for fear of getting her face crushed in by sand..., but it never came.

Misaki opened her eyes and noticed how Gaara was caught in the shadow imitation technique. She whipped her head around towards Shikamaru who had a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked in surprise.

"It's a man's job to save a woman... even if the woman is troublesome like you."

She scowled a little at him. She didn't like being called troublesome even though she really was. However, Misaki had more important things to worry about like Gaara who's trying Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked Gaara.

"Because I want to be. There's no other reason whatsoever."

Shikamaru and Misaki were confused and a little worried about that. Especially since the boy was so ruthless like usual it would frighten just about anyone. Of course, Shikamaru wasn't going to ask why seeing as he was concentrating on keeping Gaara trapped, however the chick in the room had some questions.

"I don't understand. Why do you enjoy killing people?"

"I was spoiled as a child... there was a time when I got whatever I wanted, but one day my father attempted to assassinate me to test my strength as a vessel of the beast inside me named Shukaku."

"Th-that's horrible." She said completely shocked.

"I didn't and I don't care now. So, with that lie about love and my false sense of what it is, I found what it truly means. I can only love myself, that's the only person worth loving I even marked my forehead with the symbol for love to show that I am beast only loving myself. So, to prove my existence and the fact that my love is strong I will kill everyone that opposes me and everyone I deem worthy of killing. As long as there's people on this Earth to kill I can confirm my existence."

_S-such loneliness... such soul crushing loneliness_, Misaki thought.

The girl had to look away. She couldn't stand it if she was that alone all the time of course it brought up fragments of memories she had tried to suppress for years. In the back of her mind she remembered the screams that weren't human and she shook her head vehemently trying to forget it all.

"And that's why I am going to kill him!" Gaara exclaimed since his eyes were already bugging out before.

Gaara actually broke through the shadow imitation technique to have his sand do his will. It covered all up and down the tan body ready to crush it into nothingness.

"No!" She screamed.

Suddenly a jumpsuit clad figure swiped away the sand and stood before Gaara with a narrowed gaze. Misaki could feel a swell of relief in her heart and body as her shoulders sagged a little.

"I think it's best if you leave now." Gai said with a hardened face to Gaara.

For once Misaki was grateful to see the poorly dressed man who was obsessed with youth. He saved her friend and crush from getting crushed by sand. She wouldn't have made it in time to stop him even if she could at this point.

"Whatever." Gaara said softly as he pasted Misaki.

When he briefly stopped in front of her, she said. "I will fight you and I will win... in a few weeks you'll see."

The redhead didn't say anything as he kept walking. He knew she wouldn't be able to; the boy considered himself to be the most powerful person around.

"Hey little lady, I believe you dropped this." Gai said giving her the fallen hydrangea with her teeth twinkling in his giant smile.

She took the flower feeling slightly hesitant. Her emotions that were swirling out of control in her heart and mind were a bit out of control, but she smiled when she took the item.

"Thank you."

"Now, why don't you two leave now." Gai said. "Go and be happy in your youth!"

"I'm already gone." Shikamaru said not even caring anymore at this point.

"I'm still going to visit." Misaki said placing the flower in a vase beside the window next to Naruto's bed.

They left with a shrug and the purple haired girl stood in front of Naruto. She had tears glistening in her eyes from just looking at him in such a state. Misaki couldn't stand to see him like this.

Gingerly, she placed her small hand against his and squeezed and rubbed them sweetly and gently as she leaned in close to his face.

"Naruto, I know you had a lot of things you wanted to do... You wanted to become Hokage... you also want to be acknowledged by everyone in the village... and maybe even own your own ramen shop... It would be so like you to go to Ichiraku Ramen and say 'I want one of everything'... Ohhhh, I wish I could live life five times over and do the same things and be more like you in that sense. Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different foods from all around the world... I'd live five different lives with five different dreams... and then, for those five times... I'd fall in love with the exact same person..."

Salty tears were dripping and splashing on his face and body as she continued to lean over him. Her right hand was still grasping his right hand and using her thumb to brush the back of his hand. Misaki's other hand was stroking the side of his face as she leaned down as if to place a kiss on his lips.

She didn't have the courage to do it since she wanted her partner to be awake and conscious of what she was doing. So, Misaki didn't do what Jiraiya told her exactly, but she did get something off of her chest and now she felt no regrets.

As the girl that wore her heart on her sleeve a few minutes earlier was walking down the stairs of the hospital when she heard the name 'Katashi' thrown around. Immediately Misaki was curious about it and hid herself. The green eyes followed him as he went into the break room as he spoke about surgeries and annoying patients he and someone else had to deal with.

Very _very_ sneakily she slipped into the room he was previously in. As she was walking through and exploring the kind of environment the man who threatened her works in a man approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I'm Mi— Mimi. Yep, Mimi... and I was applying for the internship here, I was thinking about going into the field of medicine when I grow up." The girl then looked up and noticed that the doctors kept score on who had the most patients cured this month and it was clear that Katashi was far in the lead. "It seems Katashi-sensei is the one to beat around here."

The man continued bitterly. "Yeah, the guy is a genius no one seems able to beat him at what he does. If I sound bitter, I am."

"Well, no one likes an over achiever." She said feeling that way about Uchiha Sasuke. "Anyway, he probably has ex-wives and a family to support, right?"

She hopped that was the case. Misaki wanted tangible prove as to why her mother should cut him out of her life permanently since Kaori didn't believe Misaki about how he verbally threatened her.

"Nope, just a girlfriend, I can't believe he let her clutter his desk and he's planning the wedding two months from now. God, I'm just counting the days until she distracts him from his work."

Misaki nodded as he left, so she decided (whilst watching the door) to see the condition of his desk in his office. She noted that Katashi had several photos of Kaori on his desk and she recognized one and could have sworn she was in that picture.

The girl looked around first before she took the picture out of the frame. It revealed the picture was folded in half and the half that was not visible in the frame was of Misaki when she was younger before Ikkaku was born. It seemed Katashi wanted her out of the picture... literally.

"Well, it's time I get back to work...," she heard the man she despises voice.

The girl quickly put it back with fumbling hands before she jumped out the window and ran away jumping across the tops of the buildings...

* * *

Misaki and Jiraiya were in the middle of an argument. It seemed that the old pervert was in the middle of doing what he did best and he forgot all about how the Senju was supposed to meet him later.

"You jerk, you changed locations on me! How can you be so lax about all of this?! I'm going to be fighting some real tough people and I could die! All I'm asking is if you please just take this serious! I— AHHHHH!"

Jiraiya suddenly remembered what the training experience was and he was more than grateful about what it was. He grasped her by the back her under shirt and pitching her past the trees and down a huge ravine.

The girl continued to scream loudly now knowing why he said to say goodbye to someone she loves.

"Now, use your wood release to save your life." Jiraiya said.

The girl began to make a few hand seals and ends it with the snake seal and because of the fear and desperation to live her chakra worked the way she practiced for about three weeks. A plethora of branches and many trunks of trees sprung up with leaves springing up everywhere. She grunted softly when she bounced lightly on the trunk once.

"W-wow..." She said looking around with wide green eyes.

Misaki looked around behind the trees and realized she was sticking up on the same level of the ground outside of the ravine. She was shaking from the post fear and what she accomplished.

"Wow indeed, Misaki." Jiraiya smiled.

* * *

Later that night at dinner everyone was stuffing their faces full of the food made by Katashi. Misaki wasn't though, she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was scowling daggers right at the man she despises more than Sasuke, if that was possible.

"So, Misaki did you learn anything new in your training?" Katashi asked in a friendly manner.

"Quite a bit." She said stiffly.

"Good for you." He smiled. "What do you think of the food everyone?"

"Oh, it's so delicious, sweetheart." Kaori said. "I think every home should have one of you. What do you think, Misaki?"

She looked down at the grilled Samoan, the miso soup, and the pickled vegetables with rice in disdain before she looked up again. Her expression didn't change one bit.

"Looks good."

"Well, you know little lady, it's not about looks it's about building strong bodies." He said as if he had the authority to tell her what to do.

There was absolute silence from Misaki. Her green gaze was piercing and penetrating as if she wanted all that bothers her to die and spontaneously combust right this second.

"Misaki?" Kaori questioned.

"Are you two engaged?" Misaki asked eyeing Katashi with venom.

Everyone's eyes widened at that. It was quite the surprising topic to come to at the dinner table.

"Goodness no." Kaori said with quite shock and she attempted an amused smile. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"I'll handle this." The man said. "Your mother and I are taking it one step at a time, Misaki. Hopefully, one day some time in the future we'll be able to... tie the knot. How does that make you feel?" The purple haired girl didn't say anything before he continued. "It's okay to have feelings, Misaki and it's okay to express them."

Everyone was looking at her as they waited for an answer. It only fueled her hate fire even further, so the girl spoke her mind and didn't give _two_ shits about the damn consequences.

"It makes feel like I want to kill myself."

"Misaki!" Kaori and Ikakku exclaimed.

Misaki didn't care and Misaki didn't give a shit. Since the girl felt like the crappy world she lived in was fundamentally out to make her life miserable, she shouldn't have to be sensitive about things she didn't feel she needed to be tactful about.

"No Kaori and Ikkaku, I asked for the truth and I got it." Katashi said intending to make the little girl really look like an asshole. "You may hate me, Misaki, but guess what little lady, I'm not going to go anywhere."

She really couldn't stand how he always said 'little lady' it truly grated on her nerves and all she wanted to do was punch his lights out. However, she wasn't going to do that, it would be taking things too far.

"May I be excused?"

"You can go to your room. That's where you can go," Kaori said angrily.

Misaki was in her room for a brief time, but she escaped out of her bedroom window to swing on the swing at the nearest park. She kicked back and forth lazily as she felt absolutely miserable.

She wanted some sort of comfort as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. She was tired, in a couple of hours it will be her birthday, the final test of the Chūnin Exams was tomorrow, and she was feeling intensely lonely.

"Somebody." She sang softly into the milky and starry sky. "Come on, somebody who actually cares."

No one who actually cared came over to her, it was to be expected.

**AN: Also, I've been in kind of a slow spot in this story and I am wondering if I should keep going or not. Be sure to tell me if I should, 'kay? Bye now.**


	20. Test Three: Finals

**AN: Okay, I've got to say it, RIP Neji. We'll all miss you (you'll understand if you've caught up with manga and Shippuden... if not, I am sorry for the spoiler alert).**

**I've got reviewers to thank. :—)  
**

**Megagirl13: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you think I should keep going with this fanfic. I think you'll like this chapter. :—)**

**Chapter 20: Test Three: Finals**

Misaki came back into her room feeling tired, annoyed, lonely, saddened and rather empty. She didn't expect in the middle of the night to be greeted by the doctor Katashi sitting with his legs crossed at her desk chair with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She said scowling deeply.

"Your mother told you to go to your room, Misaki." He said with a look of absolute control on his face. "You and I both know she didn't mean climb out the window and go galavanting across Konoha."

Ooh, the purple haired girl was livid. She already didn't like being told things about what she should and shouldn't do from her mother since she prefers to be on her own and to be a free bird, so you can imagine how angry and fed up she was with Katashi telling her such things.

"First of all this is my room." She said with a biting tone and then her green eyes drifted over to the contents of her desk and noticed how her diaries were open. "Have you been going through my things?"

His calmness didn't change for one second. "Yes, I have."

"That is my personal property! How _DARE_ you?!"

"I don't see how that's any different than you snooping around my office." He said then he began to read the contents of her diary. "Now, what does 'a special power I can't control or understand' mean?"

She felt her face flush in anger and embarrassment. Misaki never wished for _anyone_ to read her most personal and private thoughts. For a moment she at a loss for words before she spoke with overwhelming authority.

"That is none of your business."

"I beg to differ, little lady. Everything you do is nothing, _but_ my business from now on."

"I think you better get out of here. Now!" Her green eyes were blazing and her face was showing how truly pissed off she was.

"Or what?" He stands up and steps toward her. "You'll defeat me with your 'special power'? I'm real. I'm not some fake ninja with fake powers you made up in your little diary. Psychiatrists have a word for something like this: delusional. So, from now on, you'll do what I say, when I say, or I show this," he said and held up her diary, "to your mother, and you'll spend your best dating years behind the wall of a mental institution. Your mother and I are going to be happy. You're not going to stand in the way. Sleep tight!"

Katashi made his way over to the door and of course Misaki wasn't going to let him leave especially with her diary. She didn't steal any of his things. She hated him, venously hated him.

"That is mine and you are not leaving this room with it!" She said grasping the hand that held her diary.

"Take your hand off me." Katashi said giving her a similar look of hatred.

"No." She practically spat.

The man grasped her by the back of her ponytail and slammed her head against the wooden closet door. The purple haired girl staggered back a little before she faced him by standing a little more straightly.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed with such a smirk on her face. "I was _so_ hoping you'd do that."

The girl reeled her fist back and put all of her weight into the punch she delivered across his cheek. The man staggered back out of her room through the open door. Once he straightened he back handed her and she crumbled to the floor and then got up again.

"Misaki!" Her mother exclaimed coming around the corner from her room.

Soon Ikkaku came around and he was in the same state of horror as his mother. Misaki was delivering blow after blow alternating between kicks and punches against Kaori's boyfriend.

"Misaki, stop it!" Kaori shouted.

"Hah!" She grunted delivering a back kick square on Katashi's chest.

The doctor began to tumble down the top of the stairs taking two steps at a time and the fall was not kind to him when everyone heard a loud thump. Ikkaku and Kaori rushed down the stairs as Misaki just stood there at the top of the stairs with a small smirk.

"Katashi! Katashi!" Kaori said over and over again whilst she was shaking him.

The man was still, he wasn't moving even when she shook him like a can of soda to try and awaken him. That's when Kaori checked his vitals and made assessments.

"Y-you put him in a coma." She said looking up at her 'daughter' in anguish.

Misaki's face dropped in total and absolute shock. She had never injured someone so horribly like that in her life at that point. Especially that look her mother gave her, she could feel insanely guilty feeling swarming in her gut.

* * *

The wind was sweeping, the leaves brushing the ground around very tiny ankles, and the air in that particularly scrawny girl's lungs felt especially stale. The guilt hadn't dwindled and she felt like everything horrible just was out to get her to make her look like the bad guy.

There she stood in front a crowd full of people in the middle of an arena amongst Temari, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. She was distracted, guilty, and a little tired.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today," the Third Hokage started out, "to the Konoha Chūnin Exam! We will start the main tournament matches between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries and be sure to watch through the end."

Deadened green eyes looked around. Everyone looked so serious except Shikamaru and Misaki, but for different and obvious reasons. The girl didn't know if she could pull herself out of the emotional slump she was in.

"Alright, guys this is the final test the arena is different but the rules are the same as it was in the preliminaries, there are none. You fight until one of dies or acknowledges defeat, if I determine that the fight is over I'll step in and stop it, got it? Now the first fight Iryōki Misaki vs. Hyūga Neji, so these two stay here and the rest of you go to the Waiting Room."

Everyone walked up the stairs to the Waiting Room except Misaki and Neji. The purple haired girl had her arms crossed and she wasn't looking at him. She didn't really hear much of anything, she would still be standing there even if her match wasn't first, she was that out of it.

"You seem as if you're heart isn't in it, failure."

The word failure repeated over and over in her head like an echo and the person saying it in her mind happened to be Sasuke her rival and Katashi the man she put in a coma. It cause her to look up, and her face to harden. Also, her eyes, as the Hyūga well observed, were determined and sparking a little bit of anger (not particularly towards him, but at what happened last night).

"Even if you deem me a failure, block my chakra pours with your gentle fist, and stand tall... I will still win." She said.

"Hmph, a failure is a failure. Someone with no talent such as yourself cannot change." He then chuckled lightly as his veins around his eyes became more pronounced. "That makes it all the more for me. I look forward to your look of disappointment when you know the true reality of when a little girl challenges fate."

The girl shook her head lightly in annoyance. She couldn't believe his warped sense of reality as fate. It was ridiculous and it made her all the more determined to win and prove to this guy that fate doesn't exist.

"Well, I'll promise you this." She said softly. "When I win I will make see that people don't stay failures. Now, enough small talk I'm ready to show you that fate... is just a load horse shit."

They stared at each other: green on white. They were determined to win and to prove something to one another through a fierce fight. She didn't care that all the odds were stacked against her, she didn't care before in situations like this.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Neji formed his typical gentle fist battle stance as his eyes were unwavering from the green orbs that showed nothing but determination.

Rumors began to fly around... Various people had their own opinions about the kids in front of them in the arena.

"Hey, I hear that Misaki girl can use wood release." Someone said.

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to the Byakugan and that Hyūga kid is a genius." Another person said.

As people broke out into conversation Misaki threw several kunai at the white eyed guy. Neji easily deflected it with his own kunai. The girl then rushed him and ran straight towards him. She wishes to test his skills at taijutsu since she's never seen him fight before.

The girl threw a punch right at his face, but he narrowly dodged the fast fist of female furry that actually had quite a bit of strength to back it up. Neji merely deflected it with a smirk by pushing her by the wrist off to the side leaving her side exposed to him to attack. However, the girl regained her footing doing a short little flip back on her feet.

Misaki rushed him again and the punches and kicks she aimed at his head were all deflected by his quick palms. Eventually she tried to knock both hand together to smash his head in, but Neji just pushed both those hands causing her to feel as if she was about to fall straight back on her ass, but she used this opportunity to place both hands on the dirt and kick her legs upward and backwards trying to kick him in the jaw.

_I-if I could just land one hard hit_, she thought.

Neji just leaned backwards with a smirk as she paused briefly before she attempted a flying kick with one leg bent at the knee and her hands in fists. All the Hyūga did at her attempts at landing a hit him was move swiftly out of the way and tried to avoid the tremors of the tiny earthquake-like effect she created.

Next with Misaki's side exposed to him again and in no able to avoid being attacked with a swift flip or a well aimed kick that was when Neji struck the girl. Two fingers with chakra built there meant to attack her lower back, but the girl gasped knowing what he was doing and did a small spin to get away from him. It wasn't enough to avoid the attack completely, unfortunately.

"Ahh!" She screamed softly in pain as she rolled off into the dirt a few feet away from him.

She shook slightly as she clutched her side and panted softly. Even if the body is grazed with the gentle fist it still hurts like a bitch. She figured that out quickly.

_If I continue to fight hand-to-hand I'm toast because he'll just block my chakra pours. I guess I'll have to fight him from a distance..._, Misaki thought.

"Now do you understand? You have no way of winning, Misaki." Neji said with a superior smirk.

She stood with a face of determination and a voice of the sassiest woman she could come up with as her side continued to sting. "I'm still _fine_. I've seen scarier people at the mall. Now, that I know your abilities I can defeat you, advance in this tournament and become Hokage."

The Hyūga just narrowed his eyes and scoffed. The girl was resilient and she always was; the milky eyed boy wished to crush that spirit of hers to prove to her that nothing can change and everything was set in stone and fate won't change.

"Pft, if you're going to attack, attack then." He said obviously more than just a little annoyed.

"Ajisaishō!" She exclaimed whilst punching the ground hard.

**(Hydrangea Impact)**

From the short distance apart from each other the broken up rocks chased after Neji. The boy easily flipped backwards to avoid the super strength of a newly turned thirteen year old girl.

It didn't end there she made a few quick hand seals and ended with the snake hand seal.

"I'm not finished yet! Mokuton: Koduchi!" She exclaimed.

She felt her chakra, like Jiraiya trained her, become a life source for the wood release. She placed her small palms against the ground and out sprang wooden columns that flew towards him at great speed.

Neji was surprised for a moment since he thought the rumors were simply rumors, but he quickly adapted. He dodged and deflected them with practiced ease. She was momentarily disheartened by this, but that didn't last long.

"Such antics will not work against me, my eyes see everything. Yet, you say you wish to become Hokage and show me that fate is nonexistent? With the level you're at it's impossible." The girl scoffed at him for such words before he continued. "I can tell with these eyes intrinsic abilities are set. Figuratively speaking, everything inherent about people is set."

"Why? Why do you think you know it all? You don't know _anything_ about me." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you're telling me that everyone can become Hokage if they work hard enough? Look, you dumb girl, only a small percent of shinobi are chosen to be the Hokage. Look at reality, those who become the Hokage are born with a destiny. It's not something you become by trying to become it. It's determined by destiny, so people must live within their different respective currents that can't be defied. The one single destiny everyone shares equally is... death."

"If that is true, then we might as well all give up because if you put a limitation on what people can do it destroys their motivation and nothing is accomplished... especially their _'destiny'_. So, I'm the type of girl that doesn't give up on what she believes and I'm going to be the one to change your mind and kick your pasty white ass."

The girl threw down a smoke bomb in front of her. Neji continued to watch wondering what would come out first because all the smoke and the constant movement made it difficult to discern what was going back there.

The first thing to come out was Misaki practically flying towards him.

"Pointless." Neji scoffed.

He deemed the tactic pointless as he thrusted his palm right at her chest. With a smirk he saw the look of pain across her face, but it was temporary because it proofed into smoke.

"What?" He said confused as to how that happened.

"All you did was defeat a clone!" She shouted rushing him from behind.

The crowd began to cheer at this, they were getting excited for the match seeing that it was beginning to heat up.

Neji did a half turn facing her and the smoke bomb still going. With good reason because out came the technique from earlier. The Hyūga just scoffed and built up chakra in his palms and began to spin once the two attacks were close enough.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

**(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)**

Misaki couldn't believe her eyes once the smoke cleared, the chakra rotated and deflected the two attacks. Her green eyes, were wavering and she was drawing a blank for her next tactic. His defense was too good...

"Hmph, a lovely tactic in theory." Neji said with a smirk. "You use a smoke bomb thick enough so it's difficult to discern what's going on, then you create two clones so the chakra is evenly distributed so I don't know which is real and which is not, then have one attack from the front, the other from behind, and all the while you sit back and have wooden logs come at me. A double attack where I would have to choose which one to evade either a punch from that super strength of yours or be stabbed by the wood. It would have worked... if I wasn't a genius who developed the technique that deflects everything that comes at me then I would be defeated. But, I am a genius and you are a failure of a little girl."

The Hokage and 'Kazekage' agreed. It was a nice tactic, the girl was terrific with strategies on such a pressuring and short time.

"The girl is quite smart and that wood release is a one of a kind. Also, that Hyūga kid is impressive as well... you've produced some fine shinobi in this village."

Hokage nodded without tearing his eyes away from the thirteen year old girl; she peaked his interest.

Misaki stood realizing how difficult this really was going to be, but she wouldn't give up. She felt that with each step that she progressed in this tournament and with each battle she was getting closer to becoming Hokage and reaching her dream.

"I've already worked my butt off. I try so hard..."

"Yet, you won't be able to win because once you were pinned up against me your fate is to lose." He said.

"Don't interrupt me." She said standing straight up. "I was going to say, I try so hard and I still feel this absolute need to beat you even if all the odds are stacked against me. So, my question is: why do you feel like you are trapped on a course you can't change?"

"Fine then, I'll tell you the Hyūga Destiny of Hatred: the Main House has a special ninjutsu that's been passed down. It's a Curse Seal Jutsu, the curse of the mark represents 'A Bird in a Cage'. It is a symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."

He took off his forehead protector and a Manji was displayed. The girl just blinked at it wondering what this sealing jutsu was supposed to mean to her.

"One day when I was four I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through that cursed seal jutsu and that day a grand ceremony was taking place in Konoha. A shinobi leader from Kumogakure which had been warring with Konoha for many years, had arrived to sign the an alliance treaty, but at this ceremony which everyone attended from Jōnin to Genin, one clan was missing. That was the Hyūga Clan because that was the important day that the Hyūga heir turned three, Hinata-sama's third birthday. My father, Hyūga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father over there... Hyūga Hiashi-sama were twins and Hiashi-sama was born to this world first, a member of the main house and my father, the second son, became a member of the branch house. When Hinata-sama turned three I was turned into 'the Bird in the Cage' through this curse because as a Hyūga branch house member this mark is not a simple decoration.

This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch house by the main branch with a simple secret hand seal the branch member's mind can be easily destroyed and death is just as easy of course. This curse will only disappear after death sealing up the ability of the byakugan along with it. The Hyūga hold a great advanced bloodline and those who go after those secrets are incalculable, so with this jutsu the branch house is allowed to live to protect the main branch and no disobedience is allowed by the main branch. Then that incident occurred... my father was killed by the main house... one night Hinata-sama was taken by someone then Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it and killed him. It was the shinobi from Kumogakure who signed the treaty and Kumogakure made demands for breaking the alliance, it almost came to war. Konoha made a backdoor deal deal with Kumo, they demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama for the byakugan and Konoha agreed to their wishes.

War was safely avoided thanks to my Dad who was killed by the main house to replace Hyūga Hiashi's corpse, to escape this curse there is no method but death. Born first... born second yet twins who's strength was virtually the same because destiny was decided just by that. This fight... your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent and your destiny is to lose to me."

All that just made her like Hinata even less, she understood why he was frustrated she didn't deserve the attention that she got when it was obvious that Neji was better than her at the Hyūga Clan techniques. However, it was obvious that Hinata was suffering as well, she was put up against opponents and obstacles that she couldn't surpass and tried hard to surpass. Though, to be honest, Misaki felt neither of them had no excuse, look at her she was told she was a no good failure at every turn and yet she proved them wrong each time. Those two didn't have any hope or didn't believe in themselves.

"I admit that's a really bad piece of luck, but if you don't believe in yourself and try you can't change anything, but if you believe in yourself than you can change everything."

"You insolent little girl, you don't understand anything. I'm going to end this right now. You have no idea what it's like to be stuck with something you have no control over."

The girl closed her eyes, it reminded her of a time when all hope was lost. She remembered at a young age that similar effect and situation... placed in a dark room for weeks at a time... The walls that felt like they were slowly closing in on her...

"Yes, I do." She said softly.

"You... you...!" He was shaking with anger and couldn't express it in words very well.

"What... what are you going to call me? A failure? A dumb and hopeful girl? Well, you could call me either of those things and it won't matter because I won't give up on this... ever."

Neji had enough of her words and began to rush towards her. However, the girl wasn't going to receive internal damage and have her chakra pours closed up because of his gentle fist, so she jumped backwards doing flips and back handsprings to not let him close the distance and ruin her body. The gaze against her side hurt bad enough and she didn't want to know what a direct hit would feel like.

_As long as I keep my distance... I'll be fine_, Misaki thought.

"Running away?" He taunted as he closed in the distance.

She bent backwards to avoid attempting to strike her chest. She couldn't help but think he was a pervert even though he had good reason to try and aim for her flat chest a major chakra and life organ is there called her heart.

The Senju and the Hyūga went like this for quite some time. He advanced with his palms and fingers attempting to strike her and finish her off. However, her evasion capabilities were still pretty great; it's like riding a bike, you don't forget.

Eventually, after a few minutes he stopped seeing as a new tactic was needed. She did the same whilst panting softly and looking at him with severe annoyance. She wished for this fight to be over with and prove to him that things do change and it's not all destiny.

"I don't think you realize that you're at the perfect distance for anlther one of my techniques." He smirked getting the battle stance for his next attack.

"Four palms." The strikes gained speed and strength. "Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

**(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**

With the last hit to her chest she collapsed with a loud thud on the ground. She was having trouble breathing as she laid on her her stomach. Her breath was coming out in ragged pants as she had trouble breathing or doing anything. Misaki's resolve was beginning to shatter... slowly but surely it was.

"This match is pretty much over with." Hayate said looking down at the girl shaking there.

The purple haired girl peeked up at the smug look on Neji's face and in her mind she saw it slowly transform into Sasuke's face. He had the black eyes strangely with longer lashes, the coy smirk, and duck butt hair she wished to rip out of his skull.

_"Hey, whatcha doin' down there, Misaki?" He had that smug light hearted tone to it that frustrated her deeply. "Aw, what's the matter? Mad at little old me? Pretending that you're fighting me because you hate me...? In your imagination I've got long eyelashes."_

She began to growl in frustration as she began to push her body to its limits as she slowly started to push up from the ground on shaking limbs. She wasn't going to let it end like this.

"Misaki, stay down! You've got nothing to prove!" She heard Ino shout from the stands.

The girl then looked up to Neji in her attempt to stand.

"You get up you die." Neji said with no joking on his face thinking that she won't be able to.

The girl practically growled at him when she was practically swaying on her feet. "I've had enough of you! I'm finishing this!"

"H-how can you be standing?!" He said in absolute shock as she advanced towards him.

Unknown to him and a lot of people the Senju Clan members possess an incredible life force that's one to be reckoned with and then you add in her will to not lose since it was regenerated with imagining her rival taunting her all accumulated in her standing and then rushing him. It wasn't easily feat, in fact blood was dripping from her lips in a small trail, but she refused to given now when she's gotten so far in this fight.

The girl rushed with all she could with a kunai drawn her resolve wasn't going to waver again. He attempted to deflect whilst landing another hit, but the girl was adamant about avoiding being hit with another one of the palms. She tried to land a few jabs, but his solution was to build up chakra in all of his chakra pours and spin his body around.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

**(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)**

It caused her to fly right back, but a large smirk was on her face as she threw the kunai mid air backwards. It stuck right on the ground right before Neji. The Hyūga didn't even look down at the kunai as he watched with satisfaction as she fell backwards.

"Kaboom." She said before her back collided with the hard ground.

The explosion tag against the kunai exploded and Neji screamed loudly as he feel back. He was literally inches away from the explosion as he crashed to the ground as well.

Minutes and minutes had passed by and the crowd was tense as they murmured and on the edge. Eventually, through sheer will and determination Misaki staggered to her feet. The girl was clutching her side, breathing hard and taking small steps towards Neji who had a few burns on his skin.

"I've been kicked around a good bit and I've been called a lot of things that would try to keep me down such as 'failure', 'little girl', and 'loser', but you know what despite every odd and name thrown at me I stood triumphantly. You know why I did? It's because I believed in myself and didn't care that I broke every single nail on my perfectly manicured nails and had to wear press-ons, I didn't care that I probably suffered more internal damage than any other kid my age when fighting the people that I fight, and I didn't care that probably nobody cares if I succeed. I still believe in myself unlike you. The problem with you is that lack the will to change the set course you're on.

If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do, so I wish for strength. If I cannot protect my friends and my will from the wheel, then give me power, and enough strength... to shatter fate!"

_Thump... thump thump th-thump th-thu-thump_, went the Hyūga's slowly speeding up heartbeat and his cheeks began to heat up slightly which everyone assumed were burn marks.

Everyone began to cheer loudly as she stared down at the Hyūga as he was motionless. The words slowly sunk in and she felt like a damn champion as she felt such elation and pride surge through her.

"Winner... Iryōki Misaki." Hayate said and the crowd cheered louder.


End file.
